Eternal Love
by Aix98
Summary: Another threat arises after three years. The Primordials are going to war with Olympus. Will Olympus prevail with their new King of Gods? As the son of the abyss falls in love with the offspring of the son of the sea and the moon, what will happen if they are united by love? Rated M because I'm paranoid and may contain some lemons. Sequel to Falling For A Goddess.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, sooner than expected. The big test that I'm dealing with currently is still not over, but I managed to find some time to write down this one for you. So, this is the sequel for my last fanfic, Falling For A Goddess. If you haven't read it, well, you should. Otherwise, you won't understand a damn thing, or maybe you will, whatever. So, the story will start a bit further back from where I left it off. So, here's chapter 1. Enjoy. Plus, I won't be adding any disclaimers since I won't be adding other additions to the novel for the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HOO.**

**Chapter 1**

**Michael's POV**

It's been almost three years since the big civil war between the Olympians and their children. Michael had been selected as the new king of gods, which he didn't expect at all. Poseidon and Dionysus couldn't believe it either, but they have come to good terms after Thalia did some things involving thousand volts of electricity.

Now, Michael was in his throne, sitting and constantly argues with the council. Alia had helped to resolve most things, as well as Artemis. Thalia, well, people tend to listen when she opens her mouth.

"I'm just saying that we have to be prepared if another threat shows. You know I'm right, Hermes." Athena said.

Hermes rolled his eyes. "Kronos is in a million pieces and Gaia is in deep slumber and won't wake up for another millennia or so. There's nothing to be scared of. Most of our enemies are still unable to regain consciousness."

"I'm just saying that we have to be prepared for anything that might happen."

"Like what?"

Then, the throne room burst open. Will Solace, the god of sun, healing and medicine, step into the throne room. Alia and Athena had been ranting about making Will a minor god as replacement for his father, Apollo.

"My lord," Will said, bowing to Michael. Michael shrunk to human size and put his hand on Will's shoulder.

"There's no need for that. We're friends, so let's treat each other like friends." Michael said with modesty. Will smiled and nodded as he got up. His smile wavered afterwards, which meant he had something very important to tell. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"When I was on my way here, I passed Central Park and sensed an unusual amount of power coming from the park. I tried to investigate, but I felt the power . . ." Will took a deep breath. "I felt the power like it was something old, even older than the gods or Titans. "

Michael paled a bit. "When did you felt it?"

"Just a while ago around midnight."

The colour drained from his face. She couldn't have reformed already . . . Could she?

"I will go investigate. Thalia, you're in charge while I'm out." Michael said.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Alia said. Michael stopped her and shook his head.

"This is dangerous. I must go alone." Michael said. There were a lot of protest and arguments about this, but Michael glared at all of them, telling them that he'll not change his mind about going alone.

"At least bring Percy with you." Artemis said. Michael shook his head again.

"He's busy taking care of his children. I'll tell you if there's anything wrong." Michael said before flashing out of the throne room and reappearing just outside of Central Park. At this time of the night, there won't be many mortals walking around, but the traffic was still a bit busy. Michael stepped closer towards the park and sensed an enormous amount of power coming out from here.

_This is bad news,_ Michael thought.

He took out his scythe and advanced slowly, moving with the shadows so he would be invisible to anyone, or anything. Michael moved slowly, carefully not making a sound. He used his godly senses to track down where the power was coming from. The closer he got, the more his skin tingled.

Just as he stepped out of the shadows, he was lunged by a shadowy figure which he recognized at first sight. Michael dodged the attack and kicked Nyx away from him. Nyx landed on the ground and grinned evilly at him.

"I see you've grown, Michael. As I recall, you're the King of Gods now." Nyx said.

"It's not like I asked for it. What are you doing here anyway? I though my father had kept you at bay?"

"Your father? Getting out of his domain was easier than getting out of Alcatraz." Nyx smirked. "I'm here to get my revenge. I know sooner or later you would come here,"

"What do you want from me, Nyx?"

Nyx glared at him with an evil smile. "I want my revenge on you and Percy and I want to take down Olympus. The Primordials have awakened from their deep slumber and are mustering their forces back together. Angels and demons shall be brought back into this world and you will face an army like no other. The Primordial gods have made a decision that they must destroy Olympus so it would be brought out from the chaos it's already in. We'll tear down Olympus and rebuild it, so the world would be a better place."

"You just told me everything." Michael said.

Nyx shrugged. "It's not like you can do anything about it. As a little reunion gift, here's a taste of what's coming your way." Nyx said as a flash of light erupted next to her. Appearing next to her was a beautiful, uh, creature.

It had white angelic wings spreading from its back. Its body glowed with bright light, like it was the purest thing on Earth. It wore a white robe and had a humanoid figure and skin. It was bald with no hair, but it had beautiful features. If angels existed, this would be how Michael would've imagined them.

"This is an angel, one of your grandfather's creations." Nyx said.

What a coincidence . . .

"Doesn't look like much." Michael pointed out. Nyx laughed.

"Attack him." Nyx ordered. The angel moved with incredible speed, using the wings to its advantage. It floated slightly inches above the ground so it could manoeuvre itself with great agility. Michael tried to attack it, but the angel moved away again. It tackled Michael from behind, causing him to grunt and drop down to the ground. The angel towered above him. In its hand was a sword that glowed with light. It swung its sword, but Michael melted into the shadows and reappeared next to the angel. Michael threw a punch at it, making it stagger backwards. The angel didn't made any sounds or indications that he was hurting, but Michael saw silver blood pouring from its nose.

As Michael was distracted with his battle, Nyx had snuck up behind him and slashed his leg, causing him to buckle to his knees. Michael yowled in pain, which doubled when the angel rammed him with its shoulders, breaking several bones in his body. Michael yelled out in pain as he dropped the ground.

Nyx laughed at Michael misery. "You see? You stand no chance. Be ready for the war, Michael. It's not like you can win or anything." Nyx said before flashing out along with the angel.

Michael struggled to stand up. He managed to stand up and flashed to Percy's palace. It drained his energy a lot more than he expected. He was about to knock when Percy's son, Alnesus, opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw Michael in a horrible state. Michael fell to the floor as Alnesus rushed to his side. "Dad! We have trouble." Al called.

Michael heard footsteps rushing from the house. Then, he spotted Percy. "Michael!" He yelled out and rushed to his side. He had to tell them the dangers that they were about to face.

"Percy . . . Enemy . . . Nyx . . . Primordials . . ." Was all Michael managed before he passed out.

**Percy's POV**

Percy and both of his children were standing in the throne room, waiting for the arrival of all the Olympians. Artemis was also there, comforting Percy who was worried for his friend.

"Dad, what's going on?" Liz asked.

"I don't know, but I assure you that we'll deal with this quickly." Percy said with a reassuring smile, but he wasn't reassured at all. Percy hugged his daughter and kissed the top of her head.

Then, almost simultaneously, nine flashes erupted from the thrones, except for Michael's. All the Olympians had arrived, all looking anxious and confused.

"Why did you call for this meeting, sister?" Athena asked. Then, she noticed that Michael's throne was empty. "Where's Michael?"

"He's with Hestia and Will, receiving treatment for his wounds." Artemis said.

Alia widened her eyes. "What? What happened to him?"

Percy spoke up. "We don't know, but when Michael came to our palace, he was badly injured." Percy took a deep breath before speaking again. "He also said some things to notify me about who his attacker might be."

"So? Who is it?" Hephaestus asked.

Percy paled. "Nyx."

There was silence in the throne room. "Um, do you mean like, the Nyx like, the Primordial Nyx, or the Nyx that lives in the Plaza Hotel?" Poseidon said, breaking the silence.

Percy shook his head. "I'm not sure, but he said something about an enemy, Nyx and Primordials. That can't be good." Percy said. Athena also nodded.

"Michael fought Nyx in the war around three years ago. It would make sense if she came back for revenge."

"But Michael said Primordials, as in, with an 's', as in, plural. Either Michael was bad with his grammar, or-" Hermes was cut off by Hades.

"The other Primordials are also working with Nyx."

"Wait, how can Nyx reform so fast? I thought they were supposed to reform after a few decades or so." Thalia asked.

"Thalia my dear, Primordials and Gods are different. Primordials can reform themselves much quicker than we gods could. Besides, Michael never really did kill her. He told us that Erebus took her away, remember?" Athena explained.

Thalia was about to say something when three more flashes erupted in the throne room. Will and Hestia appeared with a slightly better Michael. Alia shrunk down to human size and gave him a tight hug. "Ow, ow, ow, my bones, ow." Michael whined.

When Alia let go of him, Alia set her hand ablaze and pinched Michael's cheeks. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For not listening to me. I told you that you shouldn't go alone." Alia said, glaring at him.

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't expect to be attacked by my step mother." Michael said. Alia was still glaring at him. "Look, the important thing is, I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me, its only minor injuries."

"You had the veins in your left knee severed and had broken your ribcage in several places." Will stated out.

"Yeah, well, it's still a minor injury."

"Not to mention that if it weren't for the fact that you were a god, you would be crippled by now and would have to use the wheelchair for the rest of your life." Hestia stated out, suppressing a smile.

"Hey, I'm still alive, that's the most important thing, okay?" Michael grumbled. Everyone let out a few chuckles.

"Michael, what exactly happened?" Alia asked. Then, everybody's face turned serious again.

"I was about to investigate the strange amount of power coming from Central Park. Nyx caught me by surprised and attacked me. I managed to dodge and started a conversation."

"You started a conversation with a Primordial after you dodged her surprise attack?" Hermes asked.

"Be quiet." Hestia said.

"She told me that she had escaped from Erebus' palace and was plotting a revenge to get me and Percy."

"She can't be planning all that just to get you and our father." Al added. "There's gotta be more than that."

"Actually, he's right. Nyx explained that they were going to attack on Olympus again with the purpose of rebuilding it." Michael explained. Everyone paled a bit at this.

"Why would they do that?" Thalia asked.

"They said that Olympus is now in chaos, thanks to us. They wanted to get Olympus out of the chaos so the world would be a better place." Michael finished.

"This is bullshit." Percy snapped as the light in the room darkened. "Why did the Primordials even care about us? I thought their reign was over?"

Artemis flashed towards Percy side and calmed him down. The light lit back on a bit brighter after he had calmed down. He had moments like that, when he snapped at random times and let out a power that even he didn't know what. He wasn't a demigod, a god or even a mortal. He had a demon residing inside him, but Percy still didn't have control over it. Sometimes, when his emotions got a little over control, he unleashed a type of power that scared even the gods.

"Sorry about that." Percy said. "So, what are your plans?"

"I say we prepare and muster every force we can afford to have." Athena said.

"Include the minor gods as well. I know they refused to fight for Zeus in the last war, but maybe they would fight with our side with Michael as the King of Gods." Demeter said.

"We'll help too." Al and Liz said at the same time.

"What makes you think you're any good in a fight?" Dionysus asked. Artemis and Percy were about to lunge on the wine god, but Al and Liz pulled them back.

"Come down and see for yourself." Al taunted. The wine god just smirked and shrunk down to human size. He advanced towards Al and Liz who were taking their time as Dionysus approaches.

"If that wine god hurts them, I'll kill him." Percy growled.

"I'm sure Al and Liz can handle it. You're the one who trained them, remember?" Artemis reassured him.

Dionysus' thyrsus appeared in his hand. He sent out a blast of purple energy towards Liz. Liz just stood there and did nothing as the blast came straight towards her. Percy watched intently, his hands were itching to smack the wine god.

To his surprise, Liz dissolved in water as the blast hit her. Percy looked behind Dionysus and saw her standing with a smug grin. "I'm right here, dork."

Dionysus fired another blast of energy towards her, but she dissolved again when the blast hit her. Liz simply appeared in a new spot not far from Dionysus. "What are you aiming at?" Liz asked with a grin.

The others were amused by how Dionysus was getting played at. Little did he know that Al was sneaking up on him with a giant mallet in his hand. Percy had trained Al how to use every type of weapon. He asked Artemis to teach Al how to use a bow, because when Percy tried to teach him, it ended up on his rump.

As Dionysus was distracted, Al jokingly acted like he was going to take a bat in baseball. "Batter up!" He yelled before smacking the wine god in the ass. He was sent flying across the throne room where he fell unconscious. The council laughed at this, none were louder than Thalia. The twins bowed to the gods and goddesses as if they had just finished a play.

"I guess they are good in battle. Though they might do well in things that involve comedy." Artemis whispered.

"Yeah but I'm still going to protect them with my life."

"That makes two of us." Artemis said before kissing him.

**A/N: So, a short chapter to start off yet another story. I know that this might be uninteresting, but I'll find a way somehow. To answer most of you questions from the last fanfic and the would be questions after this first chapter, well, here it is.**

**No, Percy did not turn into a god. He simply became immortal. He's like, a god with no domains or powers.**

**He'll be using his demonic powers much more in this fanfic.**

**FF will also be included, as well as DmC, but maybe not as much.**

**This will consist mostly of Percy and his family.**

**No, I won't bring back the Stolls.**

**I'll be uploading in a slower rate than usual, but I'll still be uploading. I'm also currently working with another story which will be a Percabeth story. Yayyyyy... not really that excited though. Although, I won't be including Greek stuff in the Percabeth one, so for those of you who expected an Adventure/Romance fanfic, sorry guys. So, like I always say, leave a review if you like or hate it, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. I decided to upload the second chapter as soon as possible before I upload the chapter for my Percabeth fanfic. Uh, I know most of you are probably wondering what the fuck is going on. My advice is, read my previous fanfic, Falling For A Goddess. I'm not promoting, but I'm advising. If you start to read now without reading the first one, you'll be utterly confused. So, here's chapter 2. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

It was a new kind of family/friends meeting in Artemis' palace. After the council meeting, Artemis had called our closest friends to gather in her palace for a quick discussion of the current things that were happening. Being the good head of the family he is (or isn't), Percy obliged.

Alia, Michael and Thalia arrived when the meeting was over, followed by Nico. Piper, Rachel and Reyna arrived a few minutes later, but Reyna seemed a bit annoyed and pissed off. Percy noticed that his daughter was a bit worried. "What's wrong Liz?"

"Where's Ai? I thought he was coming." Liz asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

"I'm sure he'll be here dear." Percy said, reassuring her. It's not like Percy didn't want Liz be friends with Ai, but he didn't want Liz to be hurt, especially involving her feelings. Percy didn't want his children to have their feelings hurt the way he was hurt by Annabeth three years ago.

Right on cue, Ai landed in their doorstep. Ai entered and Liz's face immediately lit up. She happily went towards Ai and hugged him, as if they hadn't seen each other in a long time. Percy just sighed as he felt slender fingers laced through his. He looked to his right and saw Artemis with a smile on her face. "Relax, Percy. It's normal for them to get in love in their age. Remember us three years ago?"

Percy managed a smile but it disappeared just as quickly. "I'm just afraid that she'll end up getting hurt like me." Percy sighed. Then, Al came next to them.

"Don't worry dad, I'll make sure that'll never happen." Al assured them. His mother smiled at him.

"I know you will." Artemis said. "Or else, both of you are grounded for a month."

"Oh, come on. You've gotta cut me some slack, mom. He's immortal, and I age like ten times faster than normal teenagers." Al whined. Percy smiled and ruffled his auburn hair. Then, Liz walked towards us.

"Did I miss something?" Liz asked with a smile.

"You seem happy." Percy stated out. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Seriously dad, we're just friends." Liz said. Artemis stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, sure. You know, Ai is pretty handsome. I think some of the nymphs and minor goddess are attracted to him." Al said teasingly. Liz's face was flushed with a deep shade of red, either from jealousy or embarrassment. Probably both.

"Shut up, Al." Liz said.

"Someone's jealous." Artemis teased.

"I'm not jealous, mom." Liz said, totally jealous.

"Okay then. Then, you won't mind if I flirt with him, won't you?" A voice said behind them. Piper was leaning on the wall with a smirk on her face. Percy looked at Liz, who was trying so hard to hide her jealousy.

"Um . . ."

"I'm just messing with you, Liz." Piper said. Then, she turned her attention towards Percy and Artemis. "We're ready when you are." Artemis nodded and went towards the dining room, where they had gathered. Everyone was already seated and was waiting for Artemis and Percy. Percy took his seat next to Artemis, while Al sat next to Nico and Liz sat next to Piper.

"So, I've called you all here today to have a quick discussion about the task at hand." Artemis said dramatically.

"Did you just use a line from the Steven Spielberg movie?" Nico narrowed his eyes. Everyone chuckled.

"I think Artemis has been spending too much time with Percy." Thalia muttered.

"Way too much . . ." The twins added.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, there's a war coming. The Primordials are coming to destroy Olympus, so we have to try our best to defend ourselves."

At this, Ai paled a bit. "Um, does this mean I have to fight my father?"

Artemis shrugged. "I don't know. Hades doesn't know if Tartarus had joined them, or stayed neutral like in the last war. The only thing we know is, Nyx is one of them along with several other Primordials that you could expect to be just as powerful."

Ai sighed, but Percy didn't know whether it was from disappointment or relief. Liz looked at him with concern. Percy felt his hand trembling, but he didn't know what caused it. At first Percy thought it was just nothing, but his hand felt hot afterwards. Percy tried to hold it, but it still trembled.

"Percy? What's wrong? Why are you-" Artemis tried to lace her fingers around his, but she recoiled when her skin made contact. "Oh gods, you're hot!"

"Um, what do you mean?" Alia asked. Liz tried to hold his father's hand as well, but she also recoiled.

"Dad, um, is there something wrong? You look, pale."

"I'm . . ." Percy started to feel a bit lightheaded, but Percy shook it off. "I'm okay."

Artemis and his children looked worried, but they didn't say anything. The others looked at Percy with concern. "I'm fine, seriously. We need to focus on the current problem right now."

Then, there was a collective of gasps from everyone. "Um, you're smoking." Nico pointed out,

"What do you mean- ah!" Percy felt a sharp, piercing pain on his heart. He clutched his chest and doubled over.

"Percy?" Artemis said with concerned tone, but her voice sounded blur. Percy stood up, still trying to shake off the unusual amount of pain that he was feeling on his heart.

"Percy, you need to sit down." Thalia said.

**Ai's POV**

Percy started to scream in pain as he clutched on to his chest. Everyone rushed forward to help him, but they couldn't manage to reach him because of the heat he was emitting. It felt like they were close to a large bonfire. Even Alia, who was immune to heat, recoiled when she tried to touch Percy.

Percy let out an agonizing scream as he was enveloped in red flames. The heat was searing hot. Piper collapsed immediately from the heat. Even Alia looked like she couldn't bear it anymore. The shroud of crimson flames wrapped around Percy like he was some sort of fuel that the flames are hungry for.

In front of their eyes, something happened to Percy.

From his wrist, red lines appeared and crawled to Percy's arms. They looked like veins, only they were red and visible. The same thing happened at his neck. Red vein-like lines appeared and crawled to his neck but stopped at his jaw. The red flames circled around him, making an aura. Percy still had his back to them, not looking towards them. He stopped screaming, and that was the problem. He was silent, he didn't say anything. The temperature was still fucking hot that made Ai wished that he was in the North Pole. Then, Percy turned towards them.

Ai wished he hadn't.

Percy's eyes, which used to be a mixture of sea green and crimson red was now bright red. They appear to be looking and piercing to you soul, analyzing your weakness and bringing out your darkest and scariest fears.

Everyone paled, including Artemis. No one wanted to move and no one even tried to move as Percy studied all of them with his flaming eyes. He had a serious looking expression on his face, like he was trying to determine either they were an ally or an enemy. Ai took a step forward and Percy turned his attention towards Ai. Percy fixed him with a glare that was hard not to back down from. Ai fought with Percy's glare but eventually gave in.

Then, Percy flashed away. Everyone was sweating from the heat, but that seemed like a small matter after what just happened. Artemis and her children were still frozen on the spot from where they had been standing. Everyone else were just as frozen, still staring at the spot where Percy had disappeared.

"What was that . . . thing?" Thalia asked.

"That's not Percy. That's . . . That's something else." Nico said, agreeing to Thalia.

To be honest, Ai was scared and shaken up. He hadn't met any being with that kind of power emitting from him before. If Percy was this powerful . . . Now Ai knew why Percy had been Olympus' greatest hero.

"That was a demon." Michael muttered. Everyone looked at him with confusion. "Percy had told me that his body was embedded with a demon. The demon had caused minor problems with Percy's body so far, like uncontrollable emotions and accidental power surge. But this . . . The demon was taking over Percy's body."

Artemis paled. "What will happen?"

"I know Percy will make it, since he's stronger than all of us here, but that is if Percy is willing to hold on to life. The demon is now merging with Percy's body and it's up to Percy whether he could take the pain or not."

"If Percy gave up?" Alia asked.

"Then, Percy' will die." Michael said.

**Third Person POV**

Percy screamed in pain and agony again as the pain was becoming more and more unbearable. He didn't know what was happening, and he didn't want to find out. He wanted the pain to end. This wasn't like anything he had felt before. Percy had bathe in the Styx once, and this pain is a thousand times more painful.

Then, something flashed next to him, but Percy was in too much pain to even care.

"You can do it, Percy. It'll all be over soon." The voice said.

_Yeah, it'll be over for me,_ Percy thought.

**Liz's POV**

Liz was worried, sad and scared, thanks to her dad. She had never seen him like that before, suddenly burst into flames. Sure, they weren't a normal family, but Liz was sure that little girl's father doesn't go bursting into flames. Of course, their family wasn't normal. Her grandfather was an Olympian god of the sea, her father was the most powerful demigod ever existed and her mother was another one of the Olympian council.

Yeah, normal.

Liz was pretty shaken up, but Thalia convinced them to get some rest as Michael, Ai and Nico went looking for Percy. Her mother was in her room, feeling worried as she fell asleep. Liz was sitting all by herself in her room, staring towards the windows and enjoying the view outside. The view from her mother's palace was breathtakingly beautiful. It overlooked the city of Olympus. The houses and palaces were aligned perfectly as the streets snaked through the city, all making its way towards the throne room. Liz didn't see the point of even having a street in Olympus when you can just flash in and out. Most who lived here were either gods or minor gods.

Piper came into her room. Liz managed a small smile before turning her attention back to the view. Piper made her way towards Liz. Liz never saw Piper as a goddess or an all powerful being. Instead, despite of Piper being a goddess, Liz treated her like she was her friend. Piper also agreed to this, as she's not used to her friends being formal towards her.

"You okay?" Piper asked as she took her seat next to Liz.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about my dad." Liz said sadly. Piper just put her arm around Liz's shoulders.

"You want some comforting, my dear?" Piper said teasingly.

"Stop treating my like a little girl." Liz grumbled. Piper chuckled.

"I can treat you like that. Besides, I'm way older than you." Piper said. Liz rolled her eyes, but she laughed. The smile on her face wavered quickly as the worry crept back into her heart. "Listen, Liz. I've been through what you're experiencing right now. Years ago, before I knew your father, my own father was kidnapped. I believe you know him, his name is Tristan McLean."

"Rings a bell." Liz muttered.

"Anyway, I was with two of my friends, Leo and Jason, and we were on a quest to save Hera, but Jason made the decision to save my father from the Earthborns."

Liz took a moment to register what Piper had told her. Before she was born, most demigods had suffered worse than worrying about their parents. Liz just sighed. "I guess I was being selfish."

Piper chuckled. "That's not what I meant Piper. I meant that, no matter what, you have to stay strong for your loved ones. And knowing Percy, he'll come back to you no matter what it'll take."

Liz managed a smile. "Thanks, Piper."

Piper smiled back. "By the way, what's going on between you and Ai?" Piper asked mischievously.

Liz blushed. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"Come on, I'm the goddess of love. I know there's something happening between you two. Maybe it's just a spark, because it's faint, but it's there."

"Um . . ."

"Come on, you can tell your aunt Piper." Piper said teasingly.

"Um, I don't know. I have, feelings for him, but I don't know whether it's a good feeling or bad." Liz admitted. "Besides, I don't know if dad would even allow me to have a relationship."

"So you do admit you want a relationship?" Piper asked, making her feel naked in front of her. Liz blushed with red.

"Um, maybe."

"I know that face. It was the same face that my friend, Leo, had when he said he wanted a girlfriend. So, who's the lucky guy to have captured the heart of the daughter of the great Percy Jackson and Artemis?" Piper said. She laughed afterwards.

"You're so cliché. Um, the lucky guy? I don't know."

"Would it be a certain boy with wings?" Piper asked again. If possible, Liz blushed even redder. "Oh my gods, it is him!"

"No it's not!" Liz denied, which made Piper gasp again.

"Denial! That's like, the first sign that you like him."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Thalia asked as she entered the room.

"Liz has a crush." Piper said.

"What? Who?" Thalia demanded.

"No I don't." Liz asked, still blushing as red as possible.

"Who is it?" Thalia asked while grinning evilly.

"Who's what?" Alia said as she came in.

"Oh, so now you guys decided to show up." Liz rolled her eyes.

"What's going on?" Alia asked.

"Liz has a crush." Thalia said.

"Really? Who is it?" Alia asked. Liz just groaned as the three girls gathered around her.

"Come on, spill it." Thalia jokingly threatened.

"Um, it's . . ."

"Oh, I see." Piper smirked.

"What?"

"Liz developed some feelings for him, and those feelings are growing. _Ai _think _Ai _know who it is." Piper said. She used Ai's name as in like, _I _like, her. Agh, you know what she means. Liz glared at her while Piper just laughed.

"But who is it?" Thalia said. They didn't notice it yet, which was a relief.

"_Ai _don't know." Piper said again while laughing.

"What is it you don't know?" A voice said behind them. Standing and staring at them was none other than her mother, Artemis. Liz stared at her and thought, _uh oh._

"Should I tell her?" Piper said with mock worry.

"Is there something wrong?" Artemis asked.

"Liz got a boyfriend." Thalia lied.

"Hey! It's a crush, not a boyfriend." Liz insisted. Then, they laughed, including her mother.

"You do admit you have a crush, with him nonetheless." Piper said.

"With who?" They asked at the same time.

"The boy with wings." Piper muttered, finally letting the cat out of the bag. Liz groaned as every woman in the room squealed with excitement. Liz did nothing but blush.

**Al's POV**

Al was walking around near the coast of San Francisco. The sea always calmed Al down. He wanted to clear his head after what had happened. The shoreline of San Francisco wasn't really dirty, but Al sat down on the sand with the waves splashing against the base of his feet. He had inherited his father ability to stay dry.

"Something on your mind?" A female voice said. Al turned around and saw the beautiful face of Reyna.

"Hey, Rey." Al called. Over the years, Reyna had taught Al on how to wield various weapons from javelins and skipping rope. Yeah, turns out a skipping rope is an ancient martial arts technique.

"So, what's bothering you?" Reyna asked as she sat down.

Al rolled his eyes. "That seemed like a bonus question. You were there when my father disappeared, right?"

Reyna chuckled. "Sorry, I was just concerned."

"Concerned about me? Well, that's the first." Al said. Reyna punched him on the shoulder playfully, which made Al a bit uneasy. Reyna had a boyfriend, the Latino boy named Leo. Al didn't want to bring any troubles into their relationship.

"Um, where's your boyfriend?" Al asked. Reyna's smile turned into a scowl.

"He dumped me last month. Something about found true love with Khione. I don't know, and I really don't care. If he doesn't want me, fine. I can take care of myself." Reyna spat angrily.

Al didn't know what to do, so he rubbed Reyna's back. Reyna looked surprised, but didn't snap which was a good thing. "That's okay. I mean, it's not like he's the only guy alive that suits you, right?"

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to say something?"

"Uh, I don't think so." Al said as he blushed slightly.

"Then why are you blushing?" Reyna asked. Al knew she had caught him, so he decided to change the topic.

"What are you doing here?" Al asked with an innocent face, trying to hide the blush.

Reyna managed a chuckle. "I'm here to spend some time with my friend."

His mother must've noticed how they were spending time together, because the moon shined brightly and seemed to focus on them. Al grumbled, but he smiled.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight." Reyna said.

"It sure does." Al replied. Reyna scooted a bit closer to him then put her head on his shoulders. Al looked surprised, but didn't do anything. He actually kind of like it when Reyna does it.

_Whoa, what's wrong with me? _Al thought to himself. _Piper, stop messing with my head._

Al heard a giggle afterwards. 'You guys really are twins. Having feelings at the same time.' Piper said in her mind. Al groaned.

"What's wrong?" Reyna asked as she looked up to Al.

"It's nothing." Al said with a smile. Then, they stared each other for a few minutes. Al knew Reyna was a beautiful girl, but she looked more beautiful now that the moon was shining on her face. Her black eyes showed and her black hair seemed to shine and reflecting the moonlight. There was a glow on her face that Al find gorgeous. Then, both of them looked away and blushed.

Then, she said the most surprising thing.

"Mind if I stay with you tonight?" Reyna asked.

"Um, why?"

"I don't know. I feel lonely, I guess, in Camp Jupiter. Besides, I'm bored." Reyna said.

"Uh, sure. But you do know I'm staying at Olympus, right?" Al said. Reyna nodded. Al stood up and brushed the sand off of his clothes. He helped Reyna to stand up. Her skin felt soft in his touch, despite of them covered in sand.

"So, do you want the long and boring trip to Olympus, or do you want the short and fun?" Al said with a grin.

"Is it safe?"

Al shook his head.

"Then let's take the fun one!" Reyna said excitedly.

**Percy's POV**

Percy was breathing heavily. He was still unaware of the place he was in, or the person next to him. Well, it was hard to take notice of things when your heart felt like it was dipped in the River Styx that was boiling in a temperature of five thousand degrees multiplied by ten.

The pain had already subsided, but Percy did not like the after effects. The blurry vision, massive headaches and trembling. He felt a sharp sting on his heart, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Congratulations, Percy. You have fully merged with the demon." The person said.

"I don't care. I want to get back to my family." Percy groaned as he try to blink out the yellow spots dancing in his eyes.

"First, you must rest. You made quite a change to yourself." The voice muttered again.

"What?" Percy asked. Nothing was making sense right now.

Then, instinctively, Percy raised his arm. He managed to block a hand blow from the weird person. That was when Percy noticed his arm.

"What the fuck?"

**A/N: Sorry for taking too long to update. I had a writer's block. So, here's the next chapter. The relationship with Reyna wasn't very relevant, but Liz and Ai's relationship was important I guess. I know some of you didn't like on how I made Percy OP in the last fanfic, and I apologize for that. I promise that I'll be more careful. So, I left a cliffy for you guys. Hope you don't mind. So, leave a review if you like or hate it, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Uhhhhh... I feel like shit, and that's an understatement. I'll be updating now. So, here's chapter 3. Enjoy, because I don't feel like ranting when there's too much confusement (- that's not a real word) in my brain.**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy's POV**

As Percy ended his sentence in the last chapter, "What the fuck?"

His arm was, well, different. It had weird lines showing like veins which glowed in bright red. When Percy blocked the blow, he didn't even felt any pain. Well, excluding the pain that was still lingering in his head and chest.

The man removed his arm from Percy. Percy continued to stare at it, as if it was solid gold. It did felt different though. It felt like it had more power and stronger.

"What's happening?" Percy asked. He looked at his other arm, which was the same thing. "Okay, this is some weird Hecate and Circe shit." At the mention of Circe, Percy had a terrible flashback about violent guinea pigs.

"You know, people would usually greet me with, 'Lord Chaos', and not 'what the fuck'." The person said. Percy turned around and saw, well, a lady.

"Why do you have a male voice? And why do you sound like Chaos?" Percy asked. The man/woman rolled his/her eyes. He/She remained in female form.

"You know, Chaos originated in a female form. I thought I would use the voice that I had when I first met you, but apparently, you didn't recognize me."

"It's hard to notice you when your chest felt like it had been dipped in a boiling Styx." Percy muttered. "Are you really Chaos?"

"Don't make me prove it." Chaos said as her hand lit with black flames. Chaos in her female form wasn't that bad. She had a fair skin that looked young, probably sixteen or seventeen. Her hair was glistening with black and looked smooth, like she had been using fifteen different hair products every time she had a shower. That would explain why girls take showers longer than boys.

"Okay, okay. You're Chaos, geez. You're still annoying as a girl, though." Percy said. Chaos hit him.

"The only benefit from this is that I get to hit you and you can't hit me back." Chaos said. Percy inched closer as he raised his weird arm. Then, Chaos flicked her hand and a pair of glasses appeared as she put them on. "You wouldn't hit a girl with glasses would you?"

Percy snatched the glasses from her and hit her head with it, making the lenses shatter. "I didn't say I wouldn't."

"Ow! Well, you hit a girl _with _glasses. Well played." Chaos muttered.

**(Yes, I stole, wait, let me correct that . . .****stole ****borrowed that one from Wreck-It-Ralph also. Sue me.)**

"So, what the fuck is going on with me?" Percy said. Chaos slapped him across the face.

"Language, Perseus!"

"Dammit, you sound like my mother." Percy rubbed his cheek.

"Whatever, technically I'm your great-great grandmother."

"Please, my brain is hurting." Percy muttered as he pressed his hand at his temples, mocking a headache. Chaos managed to stifle a small laugh.

"So, to answer your question, your body is undergoing changes what people like to call, puberty."

"Okay, I've had this conversation with my mother before, and I almost freeze myself to death. So, if you aren't going to tell me anything, it's best that I leave before I bore myself to death, which wouldn't be the first time."

Chaos laughed again, clutching her stomach as she laughed. "Oh Percy. I wonder how much sarcasm you got in you. I don't remember Poseidon being this sarcastic."

"Yeah, whatever. So are you going to start talking or what?"

"Okay, okay. Your body had gone through a process which I'd like to call, Demonic Fusion."

"What the fuck?"

"I know it sounds weird. I just made that name up five seconds ago. Anyway, your body has now been fused with the demon so you can undergo a transformation from human, into demon. I call it the Devil Trigger."

"You just made that up, didn't you?"

"Yes I did. Okay, this is the second time the process has been completed successfully."

"Wait, the second time?" Percy asked. Chaos nodded. "Who's the first one?"

"You'll find out eventually. But for right now, there're some thing I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Don't drink and drive." Chaos said as she laughed again. Percy rolled his eyes.

"The amount of annoyance that I have towards you is beyond words. Now, tell me seriously."

"I think some of your sarcasm rubbed off on me. Okay, the first thing is that when you turn into a demon, you will become really powerful. Stronger, faster and any weapons you wield would merge with your demon powers, making them twice as powerful, kind of that Nicholas Cage movie where Nicholas Cage turns into a skeleton on fire."

"That movie sucked."

"Yeah, whatever. So, the second thing would be, this transformation will drain the shit out of you. Hopefully, with some training, you can be in demon form longer than a few hours. For now, you can only stay like that for a minute."

"A minute, that's it?"

"Hey, you could do a lot in a minute. Remember the one minute sex session you had with Artemis during New Year's Eve."

"You're such a stalker."

"Yeah, I have my ways. After passing your limits when you get tired and you can't handle it anymore, or you just simply want to turn back, you will automatically turn back to human form. If you pass out from it, it would probably take you a few hours to wake up, depending on how drained you are. The third thing I'm about to tell you is that Nyx had unleash the angels and demons so that they could fight on their side. Several angels and demons are roaming the earth, unseen by mortals but can cause either order or chaos. So, some of them would probably try to pick a fight on you, since you're a demon hybrid. I like to call it a Nephilim."

"Okay, since the Microsoft Word didn't show any red lines indicating you're wrong, I'm assuming you didn't make that up." Percy stated out.

"I did. Anyway, you'll have to learn how to use your demonic powers, save Olympus and defeat the Primordials! With great power, comes great responsibility, Perseus."

"That's the most cliché line I've ever heard, and it's going to make this fanfic have problems with copyrights." Percy muttered.

"Whatever. Oh, and one more thing. Don't let anyone know you're a demon. Every single being that existed right now, Titans, the gods, demigods and mortals are bound by an Ancient Law."

"What law?"

"Should you see a demon, all you can do is shit your pants."

"Ha-ha." Percy said as he rolled his eyes. Then, Lady Chaos snapped her fingers and he fainted.

**Reyna's POV**

Al's definition of fun was not how Reyna had imagined. If Reyna thought that travelling with a blue dragon underwater and enter every underwater cavern that was a creepy and cold and running away from rabid sea monsters was fun, Reyna would be having a blast right now instead of holding on to Levy's scales for dear life as Al screamed in excitement. Al had made an air bubble around Reyna, so she could breath underwater.

Then, Levy stopped moving so fast and swam slowly underwater. The view from underwater was breathtaking. The coral reef next to us was colourful as the moonlight made its colours shine. Several tropical fish were swimming around them in small swarms. The moonlight above the surface of the water shined brightly. It was truly beautiful.

Al turned towards her. "Are you okay? I heard you scream all the way here."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "When I said fun, I didn't mean zipping through the ocean while avoiding sea monsters. Besides . . ." Reyna held tighter to Levy's scales. "I'm scared."

"Of sea monsters?"

"Of the sea." Reyna muttered slowly. Reyna had never admitted that to anyone except to her sister. Not even Jason knew. "I . . . I couldn't bring myself towards the ocean after what happened to my parents. They, um, went to a cruise for a month. Then, I got news that says the cruise ship that they were in was hit by a giant wave, and the ship sunk to the bottom of the sea. I blamed Neptune and every one of his descendants for that. But after I met your father, I don't know. I know he's the son of Neptune, but I didn't feel like I was angry. I just, I don't know. But ever since then, I stopped getting mad, but I was still scared of going onto the sea."

"So that's why you were reluctant to go? I'm so, sorry Reyna. I'll go back to the surface and we'll travel on the sky and-"

"It's okay, Al. I like the view from here. It's beautiful." Reyna said with a smile.

"It sure is, doesn't it?" Al said. The moon shined brighter, making the floor of the ocean visible. They stayed quiet for a while until Al broke the silence. "I'm sorry that I dragged you here, without knowing that you were scared."

Reyna smiled. "It's okay. It's not like you know." Then, she sighed. "You're the first person that knows about this, other than my sister."

"Should I be proud or something?" Al asked teasingly. Reyna punched him playfully on the shoulders.

"You wish, Kelp Breath."

"What's wrong with all daughters of war gods and goddesses? Do they have problems with children of the sea?" Al threw his hands in exasperation.

"What do you mean?"

"First, there's Clarisse, daughter of Ares. She didn't like my father the first time she'd seen her. Second, Annabeth, the daughter of Athena, a war goddess. She's like, the most annoying person that my father ever known. Third, Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Well, Zeus was technically a war god, since he's the former King of Gods. Thalia, well, she has like a gazillion nicknames for my father. Then there's you, who annoys another spawn of the sea."

Reyna laughed. "You have a good point there. Maybe all war gods and goddesses have problems with the sea."

Al rolled his eyes. Then, he looked at the moon. "It's getting late, we should go to Olympus. You're staying at my place, right?"

"Wait, I'm staying at your place?"

"Well, where do you want to sleep in Olympus? My father and mother are sharing the same place, and they're not sharing it with us. We sleep in the same place."

"You mean you and your sister?"

"Of course. Don't worry. I'll sleep in the couch at the living room, so you can use my room. It may smell a bit bad, but I think you'll live through it."

"You don't have to. I can share a room with your sister."

"Um, no. That would be a big no-no. My sister has a, um, sensitive spot for privacy, even for her friends." Al said.

"Um . . . Okay then." Reyna said.

"Well, better hang on to something."

"Wait, what?"

Without warning, Levy shot upwards and broke into the surface. It soared into the sky as they went to Olympus. Reyna, being panicked, wrapped her arms around Al as she hung on for her life for the second time that night.

**Artemis' POV**

As much as Percy annoys her or how much Percy sometimes made her feel sad, but she still loved him.

And by loved, she means worried.

The man that she loved had suddenly turned into something . . . something scary and dangerous. Artemis didn't know what he turned to, but she hoped that he was okay.

To make up for her day, her children had done that for her. Artemis had just found out that both of her children had a crush. Liz liked Ai and from what Piper told her, Al likes Reyna. She was happy for them. Finally, her children got to spend their life like a normal teenager would. The only thing she hoped that wouldn't happen was their feelings and hearts broken because of love. If that happened, they'll have to face Artemis' wrath.

Then, a flash appeared in her bedroom. Percy stood in front of her, looking annoyed. Without hesitation, Artemis tackled him with a hug and kissed him repeatedly all over his face. "Don't. You. Ever. Leave. Me. Again." Artemis said between kisses. Percy laughed but stood up with Artemis still within his embrace.

"Sorry Artemis. I just have to, uh, clear some things off of my head." Percy said. Artemis just hugged him tightly, afraid that if she let go, Percy might disappear again.

"If you disappear on me again, I'll search for you and I will make sure you'll regret it."

Percy managed a laugh. "Consider me warned. I missed you too." Percy gave her a kiss. Even though they had kissed many times, it still sent the same sensation on Artemis' body. Her brain felt like it was melting and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Artemis was still addicted to Percy's kiss. His kiss was like a drug.

Then, Percy pulled away. "Where're Al and Liz?"

Oh, this is going to be good . . .

"Liz is having a girl time with the girls upstairs and Al . . . Well, see for yourself." Artemis waved her hands and an image formed in front of them. It showed an image of Levy being underwater. The scene was truly beautiful as Percy saw the moonlight from beneath the surface of the water. On Levy's back was . . .

"Looks like he has grown up." Percy said teasingly. He saw his son, Al, and his friend, Reyna, riding on Levy's back, enjoying each other's time. They seemed like they were having a great time, before Levy soared upwards and broke onto the surface.

"He's becoming more and more like you, Percy." Artemis said.

"Yeah, well, at least that's a good thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Percy and Artemis laughed together. "What about Liz? Did she, you know, say something?"

"Oh . . . Uh, I don't think I should be the one who has to tell you that." Artemis said while smirking. Percy frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can ask your daughter." Artemis said while laughing.

**Ai's POV**

Ai didn't like this. Not one bit.

"Any plans?" Ai muttered to Michael.

"Well, I sure as hell don't." Michael said back while twirling his scythe in his hands.

Ai and Michael were discussing things down at the forest, where they were sure that there'll be no mortals, gods or demigods will interrupt them. They were discussing about their fathers rising up against Olympus, until several beings appeared and ambushed them. Some of them looked like they came from Hell, and some of them looked angelic like they really were angels.

"I have a plan, but you'll have to get out of here, now." Ai said.

"What are you doing?"

"Something that you shouldn't be near at for at least a mile." Ai said seriously.

Michael was silent for a minute before he answered. "Okay, but come back. Liz will kill me if she knows I left you alone." At that, Ai blushed.

"Whatever. Be sure you're far away from here in ten seconds." Ai warned. Michael nodded and flashed away, leaving him with the angels and demons.

Ai had never tried this before, nor had he told or shown anyone his powers. They knew that he was the son of Tartarus, but they never knew the powers he had. The angels and demons stayed put, analyzing the situation. "Surrender now and we will spare you to Thanatos."

Ai paled a bit. If Thanatos sided with the Primordials that would mean that they were in a dipshit. But Ai pushed that aside and focused on how he was going to escape. He knew how, but he was worried about what side effects would happen. Would he pass out, or would he join them? He didn't know.

Ai focused on his power, drawing it from inside him. Black energy started to swirl around him and gathered around the ground beneath him. The concentration was getting harder to keep up, because the pain in his gut was getting more painful. The angels and demons were getting confused and scared as they felt something pulled them towards Ai.

The swirling of black energy got faster and stronger. Ai let out a scream and spread out his hands. He used the Black Hole that his father had told him.

**Michael's POV**

Michael tried to listen to Ai, but curiosity got over him. He flew just a few miles from where he had left Ai just within his sight. Ai was surrounded by a ring of angels and demons. A few seconds later, Michael sensed a strange power in the air. The kind of power that only came from Tartarus. Michael saw some kind of black energy forming out of thin air and swirling like it was forming a tornado. Michael noticed that Ai was standing at where the swirling of energy meets the ground. Michael saw Ai spread out his hands, and his jaw dropped as he saw what Ai had done.

From where Ai was standing, blackness spread out on the ground around him, stretching to at least a few meters. At first, nothing happened, but then Michael felt like some thing was pulling him from the air towards Ai. Michael flashed out a bit further. Michael still felt the pull, but it was fightable. Michael saw the ring of angels and demons surrounding Ai was dragged towards where Ai was standing. Where Ai was standing, everything within the black area was sucked in, like a . . .

"A black hole." Michael realized how powerful Ai was. He was the son of Tartarus, and if he could conjure something like that, well, Michael would rather face Thalia's wrath.

The Black Hole around Ai was sucking in everything. Trees, rocks, woods, unlucky animals that happened to pass through and the angels and demons. No wonder Ai told Michael to stay away as far as possible. If he would have been any nearer, he would also be sucked in and sent to god knows where.

After the massive gravitational pull died down, the blackness around on the ground shrunk back to where Ai was standing. The area of the forest around the Black Hole was missing. Nothing but barren wasteland. No trees, rocks or any living thing except for Ai. Michael flashed towards him, where Ai panted and wheezed.

"Good show." Michael muttered. Ai looked up at him and managed a tired grin. His forehead was beaded with sweat and he was breathing heavily.

"Did you saw it?"

"The whole thing. Man, you should've told us that you have that kind of power."

"Yeah, well, I haven't used it ever since I found out about it. This is the first time I've used it."

Michael managed a chuckle. "Come on, let's get back to Olympus. We have a lot of things to talk about."

"Before that, we have some bad news."

Michael looked at him as he paled. "What bad news?"

"Thanatos joined them."

Shit . . .

**A/N: Ahh... I don't know why, but I feel like I'm out of ideas. So, um, here's chapter 3. I don't know what to rant here, because it took me this long to think of a good idea. Some of you are probably confused about why the fuck does Liz and Al acts like they're fucking sixteen. The fact is, they are. In my previous fanfic, I've explained how and why they are growing so fast in three years. So, they grew quickly, their minds also grow and they learn quickly. That's why I told you, read my first fanfic, Falling For A Goddess.**

**So, leave a review if you like or hate it. Like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the minor mistake of posting chapter 3 twice... uhh... I was a little bit off that moment. So, here's chapter 4. I meant to post this one, but I got confused with the files... Yeah... Sorry again everyone.**

**A/N: The new book, House of Hades are out. But since I'm living in Asia, it would take a few days so I could finally buy it... Uggghhh... Major disappointment. Anyway, while waiting for it, you can enjoy this, Chapter 4. Though most of you are probably busy reading the new book . . . .*grumble ...**

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth's POV**

The others had informed Annabeth about what was currently happening. She groaned loudly when Piper told her that Thanatos joined the enemy. As if their problems weren't enough already.

Annabeth went to the Hera's garden to help calm her mind. Annabeth was sad that Hera was gone, even though she was gone only for a few decades or so. It is true that she used to hate Hera, but after the shocking news that Percy and Artemis had, um, an affair, Hera had been like a second mother to her.

Percy . . .

Annabeth couldn't lie to herself. She was still in love with Percy, but Percy is gone with someone else. She and Percy both promised that they would be close friends, but would never be romantically involved in a relationship again. Sometimes, Annabeth was jealous of Artemis for getting a man such as Percy. Then again, Annabeth was the idiot that let him go in the first place.

Her thoughts drifted back three years ago . . .

**Line Break (Flashback)**

The feud between Percy and Olympus was finally over and the gods and new gods were taking their place in their thrones. Michael looked nervous, because he was now the newly appointed King of Gods. Her best friend, Thalia, was named the Goddess of the Sky, Thunder, Lightning and whatever that relates to it.

"Um, I don't know how to start. Uh . . ." Michael managed, causing a burst of laughter around the throne room. They managed to settle things down and, well, it's sorted. Percy, Nico and Annabeth was made immortal by Michael, though Thalia managed to knock some senses into Annabeth for fighting against them. Then, Thalia hugged her and made her promise not to do that again.

After everything was done, some of the gods and goddesses flashed out while some stayed back to discuss a few things. Annabeth saw Percy standing next to Artemis. Annabeth walked over towards him. Percy smiled at her, the smile that she had yearned for over the past few months.

"Um, can I talk with you for a second, Percy?" Annabeth asked a bit scared. Artemis pulled Percy further away from her.

"It's okay Artemis. I'll be back soon. Check on the children for me, would you?" Percy asked. Artemis reluctantly nodded before flashing away, leaving Percy and Annabeth alone in the throne room. "So, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Um, I just want to say that . . ." Annabeth took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Percy. I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I wish I could take it all back."

Percy smiled as he pulled Annabeth into a hug. His scent was intoxicating. It made Annabeth want to hug him every second of her life and not let go. It was hard not to get onto her tippy toes and clamped her lips onto his.

"It's okay Annabeth, I forgive you. I would be lying if I said I'm extremely happy it happened. I also expected that it would turn out good for both of us in the end. Alas, the Fates had always been bitchy hags."

Thunder rumbled, making Percy give the middle finger to the sky. Annabeth laughed at this.

"Um, Percy, if by any chance you and Artemis didn't work out, would you . . . would you accept me again?" Annabeth asked. Percy gave her a sincere smile.

"I would, but it would take time. Don't worry, Annabeth. It doesn't matter if we're dating or not. I'll always be close to you." Percy said as he hugged her again. Annabeth managed to smile, but she also felt a bit disappointed. She didn't want Percy to be just friends with her. She wanted Percy to be the one who loved her.

"Thank you, Percy." Annabeth said. Percy gave Annabeth a friendly kiss to the cheek.

"It's no big deal." Percy said with a grin. Annabeth's face turned into one of those smiles that hold sadness. She wanted to kiss him so badly that it hurts. A tear unconsciously fell from her eye. Percy smiled a small smile. Then, he cupped his hand on her cheek and wiped the tear off.

That moment, her wishes came true.

Percy pulled her closer and gave her a soft and gentle kiss. Annabeth felt like her body was melting. Her heart did jumping jacks and her stomach fluttered with butterflies. All the pain and sadness of losing Percy was gone, replace with happiness and content. When Percy pulled away, their faces were inches apart. Their foreheads were still connected and Annabeth could feel Percy's warm breath.

"That would be our last kiss together, Annabeth. Now, I'm giving you my final wishes for you as your boyfriend. Please, move on. Don't cling on to me like I'm the only one you've got. You've got to move on, Annabeth. I know what you're feeling right now, but you've got to stop holding on to the past and continue with your life. Promise me, Annabeth. Promise me that you'll move on." Percy said softly. Annabeth had tears streaming down her cheeks but she managed a sad smile before nodding.

"I promise, Percy. But remember, I will always love you, Seaweed Brain."

Percy only smiled as he kissed her forehead. She knew Percy couldn't say 'I love you too', because his heart didn't belong to Annabeth. It belongs to Artemis now. Annabeth wiped the tears off of her face and smiled.

"We should get going. Artemis would be suspicious if we spent too much time alone." Annabeth said. Percy ruffled her hair, which made Annabeth frown. "Don't treat me like a little girl."

"You are a little girl, Annie." Percy said teasingly.

"Did you just call me Annie?" Annabeth growled.

"Or would you prefer Anna?" Percy teased again. This time, he laughed, which caused Annabeth's face to heat up with embarrassment. She didn't know if it was obvious, but she was sure that her face was blushing with red.

"Stop giving me nicknames." Annabeth said.

"Oh, I know. I'll call you Beth!" Percy said out loud.

"That's it, you're dead Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled out before she chased Percy out of the throne room.

**Line Break (Flashback Ends)**

Annabeth let out a sigh as she wiped out a single tear from her cheek. She smiled at the thought of the last kiss that Percy and Annabeth had shared. Annabeth had made a promise to the one she loved, and she meant to keep it, but she didn't know how.

Annabeth looked up to the stars as she sat on a simple stone bench in Hera's garden, remembering all the moments she spent with the one she used to love.

Until . . .

**Percy's POV**

Percy's daughter, Liz, hugged him as soon as she saw him with her mother. Percy felt bad for worrying his children, but he hugged her and comforted her. His children may be sixteen and aging, but when it comes to either Percy or Artemis, they would cry like a three year old who lost her doll.

"Where've you been, dad? I was worried." Liz said.

Percy smiled. "I'm fine. I went to, uh, see an old friend. I'll tell you later." Percy said. Then, he saw his old friend, Levy, landed in front of the palace. Al and Reyna got off from its back as it dissolved back to its Materia. Percy decided it would be better if someone else held Levy, as Percy didn't use them that much.

When Percy saw Al and Reyna, they looked like they had quite a great time. Both were laughing and shoving each other playfully. When Al and Percy made eye contact, Percy raised an eyebrow. Al blushed.

"What's wrong?" Reyna asked. Then, Reyna saw Percy's amused expression. She also blushed and her face was the same colour as Al did. "Um, hello Percy."

Percy smirked. "Hello Reyna, Al. You two seem to be having a great time." Percy said.

"Um, yeah. We were just talking and, um, you know." Al said. Percy chuckled as Reyna entered the palace for the brief meeting. Al stood by Artemis and Percy's side.

"So, do you like her?" Percy asked. If possible, Al blushed even more.

"Dad!" He whined. Percy just laughed.

"It's okay. I know when a lovesick boy when I see one. Just make sure you pick the right one for you." Percy said teasingly. Al continued to blush, but he nodded. Then, Percy turned towards Liz. "You, young lady. Do you have anything to tell me?"

Liz paled and blushed at the same time, which was weird. "Uh, um, er, uh, yeah . . ." She stammered.

"Your daughter has a crush." A voice said next to them. Nico and Thalia arrived, like the emo couple they always were.

"Aunt Thalia!" Liz whined.

"Hey! I'm not your aunt!" Thalia protested.

"You're getting old, Thalia. You're called an auntie." Percy teased her. That made everyone chuckle.

"Watch it, Kelp Head."

"Try me, Aunt Sparky." Percy said again.

Let's just say that ended up with Percy being tired from running and got zapped by a certain goddess of thunder.

They gathered at the dining room, which kinda turned like their place of meeting, but Camp Half-Blood had a war council around a ping-pong table, so it was fine with Percy.

"Let's start with Percy. Care to report?" Michael said. Percy nodded as everyone listened to him.

"When my weird seizure started-"

"That was a seizure?" Nico asked.

"-I wanted to flash away to a place where I know my friends and family would be safe. To my surprise, I found myself in Chaos' place. Well, Lady Chaos, to be exact."

"Wait, Chaos is a lady?" Alia asked.

"That's not the point. Chaos said that, um, a demon is residing inside me and had merged with my body. So, I'll be able to transfer from a demon to a human, but I can't stay demon for long."

"Since when did you have a demon inside you?" Thalia asked.

"Uh, just when my heart starts to fill with pain." Percy lied. Everyone nodded.

"Anyone else have anything to report?"

Percy saw Michael paled, but he spoke up. "I have something to tell you guys." Everyone looked at him expectantly. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Thanatos joined Nyx."

There was silence in the room as they heard the news. Thanatos being their enemy was a really, really bad news. Thanatos was manifestation of death itself. That meant he could send them to Tartarus with a touch of his iPad.

"We'll have to worry about that later. We can't make the others panic about this. Right now, we need everyone's head in the current situation. Artemis, Thalia and Alia, gather every archer you know. Train them as best as you could. Percy and Ai, you guys need to help the others to prepare as best as they could for the war. As for the others, gather up every ally you know. Mortals, demigods, minor gods and goddeses. Heck, take any friend Titan and monsters and shove them into the army. Alia and I will keep them at bay." Michael ordered.

"What if the enemy decides to attack us without warning?" Annabeth asked.

Michael stayed silent for a while before speaking again. "Annabeth, get the Hephaestus/Vulcan and Athena/Minerva children to help out and set up the traps to where you think would be best. Get your mother and Hephaestus to help you as well. I'm sure they'll be willing to help. Thalia, cooperate with the King of Winds, Aeolus, to protect Olympus from any air assault as best as you can. Anything that doesn't seem friendly to you, either you force them to turn around or turn them to dust." Michael said. He pinched the bridge of his nose to see if he forgot anything. "Reyna, contact your sister. See if she could come to Olympus to help us. We need all the help we can get. Also, teach the army any of your battle plans and strategies that might come in handy later on. Get Annabeth to help you later on." Michael added.

Percy had to admit, he was impressed with Michael. He gave his orders without hesitation and didn't forget a single detail. Then, Michael turned his attention towards Nico. "Nico, ask your father for help. See if you can take a closer look at Tartarus. See if he had released any deadly monsters yet."

Everyone nodded. They saw Michael as a leader. Even Percy saw Michael as a leader. They all dispersed and went to their original activity. That was when someone pulled Percy back and gave Percy a kiss to the lips. Percy was about to panic before he saw the familiar silver eyes and auburn hair. Artemis pulled away and smirked.

"You can't even sense me anymore. Are your senses getting dull, my dear Perseus?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me, Artemis?"

"What? I did not challenge you. I simply said your senses are getting dull."

"Well, would you sense the kid under the dining table right now, listening to our conversation?" Percy said. Artemis looked confused. "Get out of there Nico, before I smash the table above your head."

Percy heard several chairs moving as Nico got out of the table. "No need to be threatening, Percy. Sheesh . . ." Nico said. Then, when he was about to leave, he turned towards them. "Watch your behaviours." Nico said mischievously. Percy rolled his eyes as Nico laughed and got out of the palace.

"So, who's senses are getting dull?" Percy asked again innocently. Artemis punched him playfully on the shoulder before Percy pulled her into his embrace.

"You know, I've been thinking about when you proposed me." Artemis said.

"Yeah . . . in a few weeks, it would be our third year together." Percy muttered.

**Line Break (Flashback three years ago)**

It had been five days since the civil war ended. Percy had meant to propose to Artemis, since it would make sense because they had kids. It would be weird for their kids to find out their parents weren't even married to each other.

The only problem is, Percy didn't know if Artemis was ready to accept him as her husband. Heck, he didn't know if _he _was ready to become a husband.

"Come on dude, you should ask her now." Michael said as the guys gathered in Michael's palace. Ai, Nico, Percy and Michael were there. Percy had called them to ask for their help.

"First of all, I don't know how. Second of all, I don't know if she'll accept." Percy said.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Dude, you guys had kids. Not accepting you to be her husband would be like, no offence, stupid."

"Watch your tongue, Boney." Percy said.

"Boney?"

"Thalia's idea." Percy grinned. Nico groaned as he found out that Thalia had given him yet another nickname.

"Okay, back to the main topic. I think you should do it, today." Ai said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You're kidding, aren't you? I don't even have anything to say to her."

"Do you have a ring?" Michael asked. Percy nodded as he took out a small velvet box. Inside the box was a crescent shaped diamond which glittered with silver. Engraved at the bottom of the ring were the words '_I Love You'. _Even though it was the most cliché line ever, it still worked though.

"Then what are you waiting for? You don't have to wait forever to propose. You're proposing today, or we'll punish you." Michael said.

"That's not fair!"

"This is not an argument." Michael said as he flashed everyone into the throne room. It was empty for now, before Michael slammed the butt of his scythe to the ground. A few seconds later, a few flashes appeared in the throne room as the whole Olympian council arrived and took their seats on their thrones.

"What's wrong, Michael?" Athena asked. Percy glared at Michael as Michael tried to contain his laughter.

"Percy has to say something to everyone." Michael said. Nico and Ai laughed while rolling on the floor.

"Um, yeah. Uh, Artemis, can you come here for a sec?" Percy stepped forward into the middle of the throne room. Artemis shrunk to human size and stood in front of Percy.

"What's wrong?"

"Artemis, you have always been mean to me and you always annoy me." Percy said, making a few people gasp.

"You have a death wish, Kelpy?" Thalia asked but Michael held up his hand to keep her quiet.

"Your point being?" Artemis asked with her arms crossed as she shot Percy an irritated look.

"That's not my point at all. Above all that, you've loved me in a way that I've never been loved before. You filled the emptiness in my heart and eased the pain when and I needed someone to. You trust me with your life, and I trust you. You have given me a child, well, two child, and I am grateful for that. You never leave my side and are always there when I needed you too."

"Come on, Percy. You're making me nervous. Get to the point." Artemis said.

As Percy got down to one knee and held out a small velvet box in front of Artemis, everyone in the room gasped in shock except for the boys. "Artemis, will you marry me?" Percy said as he opened the box, showing Artemis that he had special crafted.

"Oh my gods . . . Percy . . . I-I . . ." Artemis was speechless.

"I know. I'll give you some time to think." Percy said sadly. Then, Artemis launched himself towards Percy and gave him a huge kiss. The Olympian council cheered for us. When Artemis pulled away, she had tears of joy streaming out of her eyes. "Of course I'll accept." Artemis said as she laughed and kissed Percy again.

**Percy's POV (Flashback ends)**

Percy carried her back to the bed and tucked her in. Percy crawled to the bed next to her and put his arms around her waist before drifting slowly back to sleep.

**Al's POV**

Al invited Reyna to his palace, and Reyna settled in with a huge WOW.

Al chuckled a bit. "My room is to the hall and the first door on the left. You can use it if you want. I'll be sleeping here now, because I'm so tired." Al said before crashing himself onto the sofa.

Before he drifted to sleep, he felt a pair of warm lips touched his forehead. "Thank you, Al." Reyna said before leaving to his room.

**A/N: The pain of waiting is killing me... Agghhh! Huhhuhuhu... Okay, so here's chapter 4. Note, that is only how Percy proposed. I still haven't told you how he got married. I know most information in this story is irrelevant, but I don't have any good ideas. So, here's chapter 4, hope you like it. Leave a review if you or hate it, like I said, a review always help.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm really happy that Rick Riordan had introduced Nyx and Eros to the Heroes of Olympus series. I don't know why, but I'm happy. I have nothing better to do today, so here's chapter 5. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

**Al's POV**

Al felt something shook him awake. Al opened his eyes and found Reyna grinning over him as she shook his body. "Wake up, sleepy head."

"What's wrong?" Al said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"You have to cook me breakfast." Reyna said.

Al let out a yawn. "I thought girls could cook?"

"I could, but I rather not to. Besides, I'm the guest here, remember?" Reyna said as she poked Al's head. Al groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Let me sleep. There's fish sticks in the freezer. Just heat them up and you'll survive." Al groaned under the pillow.

"Wake up or I'll douse you in hot water." Reyna threatened.

"Yeah right, like you would- ow!" Al jumped straight up as he felt something hot landed on his feet. The powers that he inherited from his father made him stay dry, but it still didn't stop the searing heat from making his skin felt like it was burnt with flames. "What was that for?"

"I needed you to wake up. Besides, your sister called." Reyna said. Al rolled his eyes.

"You could've told me that in the first place." Al said as he stood up. Reyna laughed as Al went to Liz's room. He knocked on the door. "Liz? What's wrong?"

No answer. Al knocked the door again, a bit harder this time. "Liz?" Still no answer. Al started to panic. "Come on sis, this isn't funny." The next thing he knew, Al was pounding on the door. Reyna hurried towards Al.

"What's wrong?"

"She's not answering. Are you sure she called me?"

"Yeah, I met her just now before I woke you up. She said she needed to see you and asked me to call you to her room." Reyna said.

"Well, she's not answering. Either she's not in her room or . . ." Al didn't finish the thought. "Stand back." Al summoned water from the air and wrapped a thin layer of it around Liz's door. Then, he froze it to ice. Al made the ice crack, which made the door also crack. Al rammed the door with all of his strength. The door shattered from his attack, which was good.

What he saw next was not a pleasant sight.

Liz's room was trashed. The sheets were thrown and the makeup desk was flipped over. There were several scratches and marks on the wall that only a sharp something could make. Glass were scattered in some places on the floor and some of the floor cracked. Al felt a sharp pain in his heart when he saw the stain of blood on the floor. Liz was nowhere to be seen.

"What's wr- Oh my gods . . ." Reyna gasped. Al felt a tear slid out of his cheek. Then, his hand turned into a fist.

"Whoever did this will pay very dearly." Al muttered as he tried to contain his rage. His hands trembled with anger.

"Al, don't do anything stupid. We need to tell your father." Reyna said as she put one hand on Al's shoulder. Without saying anything, Al stormed out of the room and went straight towards the elevator that would lead straight down to the lobby of the Empire State Building. Al was about to step onto the elevator when he felt something pull his shoulder. He turned around and saw Reyna.

"What?" Al said with a tone slightly scary than usual.

"Al, you shouldn't do this. It may be a trap. Whatever happens, we need to talk to your father first." Reyna said as she looked at Al with concern.

"Tell him what you want. I'm going after my sister, now. I'm not letting anyone stop me. Anyone who messes with my sister will have to deal with me." Al said angrily as he descended down to the Earth, leaving Reyna behind.

**Reyna's POV**

They were having more problems than the solutions.

After Reyna's attempt to stop Al had failed, she rushed to Percy's palace, only to run into Artemis. They both fell to the ground and got up shakily. "Sorry Artemis. Have you seen Percy?" Reyna asked.

Artemis had red rings around her silver eyes, which meant something was wrong. Artemis shook her head. "Percy's missing. I need to find my children now." Artemis was about to run to her children, but Reyna stopped her.

"Artemis, I have some bad news."

"What?"

"Your daughter is missing. Your son is looking for her right now." Reyna said. Artemis had a shocked look on her face before she burst into tears. Reyna hugged her for comfort. "Come on, we've got to tell the others." Reyna said. Artemis nodded sadly and flashed them into the throne room. Artemis sat on her throne and closed her eyes, calling all her friends and fellow Olympians. A few seconds later, several flashes erupted in the room. Everyone was already here.

"Artemis? What's wrong?" Thalia asked as she saw signs that indicated Artemis had been crying.

"Percy and Liz are missing." Artemis said miserably.

There were a collective of gasps coming from everyone. "How did you know that they weren't gone for only a moment?" Demeter asked. Artemis took a deep breath.

"When I woke up, I saw the room was completely messed up, like a hurricane had gone through the room. There were slash marks all over the floors and walls, but I didn't see Percy anywhere."

"And how did you slept through that if there was a battle?" Hermes asked.

Artemis shook her head. "I don't know. Someone had probably put some kind of spell on me so I wouldn't notice or hear a thing." Then, Reyna spoke up.

"The same thing happened this morning. When Al tried to open Liz's door room, it was locked, but I saw Liz earlier before Al woke up. After we managed to open the door, the room was messed up, like there have been a battle. Liz was gone and . . ." Reyna took a glance at Artemis. "We found blood stains on the floor, so we could conclude that Liz might be injured."

Artemis couldn't stand it anymore and broke into tears. Alia and Thalia rushed to her side and comforted her. That was when Ai seemed to snap. His wings spread wide and he immediately went flying out of the throne room.

"Where's he going?" Demeter asked.

"He's probably searching for Liz and Percy." Annabeth sighed. "He's acting too rashly."

"I'm going to help him." Reyna said.

"I'm going too." Nico added.

"Look, we all want to help save Percy and Liz as much as you guys do, but do you have any idea where to start searching or where they might be?" Athena stated out.

"Are you preventing us from finding my son?" Poseidon said surprisingly with an angry tone. "He's in trouble along with my granddaughter!"

"Look! I'm not stopping you from finding Percy and Liz; I'm just saying we need a plan. It might be a trap or a diversion or something, that's why we need to be careful. We don't even know where they are." Athena said.

"I don't care if it's a trap; I'm still going for him. He's my son, and I will not leave him in the mercy of any Primordials. If they hid him, I will search every inch of the earth and ocean for him." Poseidon said before he dissolved into sea breeze.

"He's just like his grandchildren. Always doing before thinking." Hephaestus mused.

That was when Nico fell to his butt and started to cover his head with his hands. "No, no, no, no . . . This can't be true . . . No, no . . ." Nico muttered. Reyna noticed that Hades looked just as pale as Nico did. "Father, you felt it too, right? Tell me it's not true." Nico said. He sounded like he was on the verge of crying.

"What's wrong Nico?" Thalia asked. Nico let out tears as he continued to cover his head with his hands.

"Hades, mind telling us?" Michael said. Hades looked shocked and pale which was weird for the Lord of the Dead.

"I'm sorry my son, but it has happened." Hades said sadly. Nico cried as Thalia comforted him.

"No, no, no, Percy can't be dead!" Nico yelled out.

**A/N: This, by far, is my shortest chapter yet. I just wanted to give you guys a really, really, really, really huge cliffhanger. Muahahaha... For all of those who have read Falling For A Goddess, you know how I do. Okay, below are several questions that I would love to answer.**

**PaultheEwok- You'll see his powers soon and the primordials that are siding and against them will be revealed over time.**

**Jumpman23E- I will not do that, even though the Percabeth fan inside me felt bad about it.**

**BookDevourer52- There will be more lemons, but there might be less than you expect, so don't get your hopes up.**

**Okay, some of you might be confused with the Thalico issue with Thalia being older, so I'll explain things.**

**When Thalia swore the oath to become part of the hunt at Titan's Curse, she was fifteen. Nico was like, uh, how old is he back then? I'm going to estimate around twelve. With every year going on and with the three year time skip, Nico's sixteen. And since Thalia is immortal, she's staying fifteen. So, it won't be that gross now, get it?**

**Also, for all of you who had been wondering, the answer is no. I will not revive the Stolls and Jason. Although . . . . . . . . . . . . . Nah, I'm not going to spoil it for you. Also, feel free to ask any questions that you would like to ask, whether it's about me, the fanfic or about the newest iPhone 7 project, let her rip. Ask me anything, and I'll do my best to answer.**

**Okay, enough of me ranting. Leave a review if you like or hate it, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**P/S: Alexja2013- I will bring you to Tartarus for making me desperate to have that book. Uggghhhh... This is taking way too fucking long...**

**Stop making me jealous! I haven't read the book yettt... :'( **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just chillin in my anti-angryreaders bunker... Oh, hey. So, I know some of you (*cough, stalker man *cough) are genuinely pissed off at me for killing Percy. Well... You mad?**

**Nah, I'm just kidding. I will make up for it, I promise. I know I haven't been uploading as fast as I used to upload. I've been busy. Come on, can't an Asian be busy?**

**Well, here's chapter 6. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, FF and DmC**

**Chapter 6**

**Ai's POV**

Artemis, went, nuts.

"No, no, no, Percy can't be dead!" Nico yelled out, which brings everything to dead silence. No one talked or even breathed. Not a single sound was heard from everyone.

Finally, Alia broke the silence. "I-It can't be . . ." She said. As Ai looked to everyone who was close to Percy, Ai felt grief took over him. Artemis, Alia, Nico, Thalia, Reyna, Annabeth and even Poseidon looked like they were going to cry. Artemis trembled when he heard those words. Then, Artemis jumped from her throne and marched towards Hades with pure rage. Ai knew what she was doing and flew over with his wings to block her path.

"Bring him back, now! I want him now!" Artemis shouted at Hades who was cowering in fear. No one made and attempt to stop the moon goddess, except for Ai. Now, he stood between Artemis and the Lord of the Dead.

"Calm down, Artemis!" Ai said as he held Artemis back. Artemis struggled to get to Hades.

"You will bring him back or I will kill you and whoever gets in my way!" Artemis shouted out loud as tears started to drop from her eyes. Annabeth came over and hugged her. Surprisingly, it worked as Artemis stopped struggling. She let out the sadness, grief and bitterness that she held within her in one cry. The dam broke and she started crying in Annabeth's shoulder.

"It will be okay, Artemis. We're going to bring him back, no matter what it takes." Annabeth said as she rubbed Artemis' back soothingly. Hades wanted to say something, but Michael glared at him and he kept his mouth shut.

Artemis sobbed before she pulled away from Annabeth. "Don't make promises you can't keep." Artemis said.

"Who told you that?"

"Percy . . ." When Artemis said Percy's name, she sounded fragile, like she would shatter at the slightest hint of Percy.

"It's going to be okay. Thalia, Annabeth, do you mind taking care of my sister in her palace?" Athena said with surprisingly soothing voice. Annabeth and Thalia nodded as Thalia flashed all three of them to Artemis' palace.

"Is there any way to bring him back?" Demeter asked his son in law.

Hades shook his head. "I assume he'll go straight to Elysium after being judged. He'll have to stay there. The Fates ordained that no one shall be allowed to live again."

That was when a flash interrupted them. "You're wrong."

**Liz's POV**

When Liz and her father got captured, the angels took them away deep into the forest and left. She and her father were in Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold shackles. They dragged both of them and tossed them into a clearing. "Liz, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, dad." Liz tried to struggle. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Leave that to me." Her dad said.

"So, here we area again, Perseus Jackson." A voice said. When her dad heard the voice, he tensed and scowled. Liz looked anywhere, but she couldn't see who was speaking.

"Kronos." Her dad growled. Liz tried to remember the story about her dad and Kronos. Her dad was the one who led the army of demigods who defended Olympus from the Titan's army. Her dad had beaten Kronos and managed to save the world.

"You do remember an old friend." Kronos mused.

"Show yourself you worthless piece of shit." Her dad hissed. Usually, her dad only cursed around her when he was extremely annoyed or suddenly hit his pinky toe at the edge of a table. In this case, Liz assumed that her dad was just plain angry. "So, you sided with the Primordials now?"

"Of course. I would love to take revenge on Olympus and on you, especially after what you did to me and to my mother." Kronos growled. "Nonetheless, she will also awake soon and will have a very fun time torturing you."

_Do my dad gets these kind of threats every day?_ Liz wondered, but she pushed that out of her head, considering they were about to be dead. Then, a figure stepped into view. He looked scary. He's the kind of guy that when you see him, your impression would be, _oh gods this guy must be in the mafia or some shit!_

The only weird thing about him is that his eyes were golden. A scythe was strapped to his back and he wore lightweight armour. When he saw Percy, his face broke into an evil grin. "I see you're immortal now."

"I see you're still ugly as fuck." Percy countered.

"And who do we have here?" Kronos said as he turned his attention towards Liz. Liz shivered when she made contact with Kronos' eyes. They were ancient and powerful. Liz was amazed at how her father was not scared by this. Kronos advanced closer towards Liz nonchalantly, taking his time.

"Get away from my daughter!" Percy yelled.

"Oh, your daughter? Who's the lucky girl, Jackson? From what I heard, you're close friends with that maiden bitch, Artemis." Kronos said. Her dad struggled in his chains. "I will enjoy my time with both your daughter and your love when I finally kill you."

**Percy's POV**

Percy struggled in his chains, trying to break free. No use.

"I will enjoy my time with both your daughter and your love when I finally kill you." Kronos said.

Percy snapped.No one will touch his family. They would have to go through him first.

The chains shattered under the pure pressure that Percy had applied on them. As the Devil Trigger kicked in, Percy turned into the Nephilim that Chaos talked about. A hybrid between a demon and human. Everyone was startled and took a step back.

"What is this, Jackson?" Kronos growled. Percy didn't respond as weird emotions crawled into his heart. He felt like he had nothing left in his life and wanted to take revenge on the world.

"You will die along with everyone else." Percy said with a slightly raspy voice. Agni and Rudra shimmered into existence in his hands, but they weren't covered with wind and flames like Percy remembered. Instead, Agni and Rudra transformed into two different swords. They didn't look like any sword he had ever known or seen. There were only blades and the hilt was placed at the side of the blade. A hilt wrapped in red leather.

**(basically, it looks like this ** . /_cb20090116020625/finalfantasy/images/d/d6/First_ Tsurugi_ . **It's the bottom one. Yes, this is from FFVII)**

Without thinking any further, Percy charged at Kronos and sliced at him. Kronos had just got enough time to parry his attack, but that didn't stop Percy. Percy continued to attack him with a flurry of strikes. Kronos can only manage to parry and deflect. Then, Percy kicked Kronos on the kneecap, causing him to buckle. Percy made a cross slash on his neck. That caused Kronos to choke as golden ichor poured down from his throat. Kronos dissolved in golden dust.

"Do yourself a favour and stay in Tartarus." Percy growled.

Then, he felt a sharp pain coming from his heart. Percy looked down to see a black arrow sprouting from his chest. To make things worse, his Devil Trigger ended, making his body felt weak and tired. The pain on his heart increased when it ended.

"Dad!" Liz yelled out.

"A fun fact for you Perseus," A female voice said. "The combination of Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze and Helixean Silver **(shoutout to Starblade176. Silver was his idea) **can make an entity fade."

Nyx stepped out of the shadows, holding a blade that seemed to gleam in three colours. Gold, bronze and silver all were seen in one blade. That must've taken a lot of effort to forge, because Percy sensed that the blade was repelling each other. "The three metals have so much power in them, that they literally reject each other. But if fused together, like the arrow on your chest, they can make you fade."

Nyx walked over to him. "I can't kill you, because you're immortal. I won't make you fade, Perseus, but I will take your soul and cast it to Tartarus, where you will forever be tortured and your family and friends will suffer from your loss."

Then, Percy felt the life being drained out of him, literally. "Dad!" Liz yelled out. Somehow, Percy managed to sneak a glance at her. She had already gotten out of her chains. Liz ran towards them.

Percy wanted to stop her, but no voice came out from his mouth as his soul was taken by Nyx. Liz tackled Nyx to the ground and Percy's vision blackened as something enveloped around his consciousness.

**Liz's POV**

Liz tackled Nyx to the ground, trying to save her father. Nyx grinned evilly when Liz had her pinned to the ground. "You're to late, little girl. Your father's soul is already in Tartarus, where he'll regret he even met me."

With that, Nyx dissolved into the shadows. Liz immediately rushed to her father's side.

"No, no, no, dad, stay with me." Liz said as she tried to wake him up. No such luck. Her father remained immobile with his eyes closed and his skin felt pale. "Dad? Dad!" Liz called out as tears started to drop from her eyes. She tried shaking him awake, but he remained still.

"Dad, please don't leave me." Liz begged and pleaded as she cried into her father's chest. "Dad, what about me? What about mom?" She sobbed over her father's dead body. "Dad, I love you dad, please don't leave us."

"Liz?" A voice said from behind the trees. Liz turned quickly and saw her twin brother, Al, rushing towards her. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw their father on the ground. "No, no . . ."

"Al, dad's dead." Liz said sadly.

"No! That can't be true! You're lying!" Al shouted. Liz sighed and sobbed.

"Dad died when he tried to protect me. He got ambushed by Nyx." Liz explained.

"This is your fault! If you had been stronger, maybe dad wouldn't have died!" Al shouted and pointed at Liz.

That hit the sore spot.

"Maybe you're right . . . I'm not strong enough to protect dad and now, he's dead because of me. Dad's death is my fault." Liz said as she cried. "It's my fault. It always has been."

Al was taken by surprise. He leaned forward closer to Liz and put one hand on her shoulder. "Liz, I'm sorry. It's not like-"

"Leave me alone." Liz said as she shrugged off his hand. "I'm not your sister. I'm too weak to protect even my own father." She said miserably.

"Liz, don't do that to yourself. You know dad won't like it."

"But it's true, isn't it?" Liz said as she turned her head towards Al. "I'm just a weak little girl who had just lost her father."

"No, no, no." Al muttered repeatedly as he pulled Liz into a hug. "I was wrong. You're not weak, Liz. Remember what dad used to say? Both of us are a lot stronger than he was. You're stronger than this, Liz." Al hugged her tighter. "I'm so sorry Liz. I was wrong to accuse you like that. Dad's death wasn't your fault, Liz."

"But it is."

"Stop saying that or dad will have you sent to Hades. It is not your fault, Liz. None of it is." Al reassured her. That made him feel a bit better at least, but she still felt guilty.

"We have to get to Olympus to break the news down for them." Al said as he wiped a tear from his face. Liz leaned down and sobbed in his father's chest.

"Dad, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry that I was too weak to do anything." Liz said sadly. Al rubbed her back soothingly for comfort.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up like that." Al said. Liz just nodded and wiped her eyes. Then, Al summoned Levy. When Levy saw its old master lying on the ground, it let out a sound that might've been a sob. "Levy, can you take us back to Olympus?"

Levy nodded. It took both of them to carry and lift their father onto Levy's back.

"Let's go home, dad." Al said sadly as Levy soared to the sky.

**Annabeth's POV**

Hades shook his head. "I assume he'll go straight to Elysium after being judged. He'll have to stay there. The Fates ordained that no one shall be allowed to live again."

Annabeth almost cried at the thought that she might never be able to see him again, until a flash interrupted everything.

"You're wrong." A familiar voice said that felt like a knife through her heart. It was the one voice she had a crush on for years. Annabeth caught a glimpse of blond hair, a slight tanned skin and a scar on his face.

Things were getting weirder and weirder.

"L-Luke?" Annabeth stammered when she saw his face. Luke managed a small smile before his face turned serious.

"Hey Annie. Oh, hey Thals." Luke said casually. Thalia looked as shocked as Annabeth was. Annabeth rushed forward to hug him. "Ow, ow, Annabeth, I didn't get all the way here, argue with the lobby security guard and have the minor gods microwave me only to have my bones broken."

Annabeth pulled away from him. She was blushing, but she couldn't help it. He was really here.

"What are you doing here?" Athena asked.

"Wait, who is he?" Reyna, Michael and Ai asked at the same time. They didn't know about him yet, but they heard stories about him. Annabeth shook her head.

"We'll talk about that later. But first, how are you here?" Annabeth asked.

Luke sat down on the floor, like it was his house. "Well, it's a long story. Besides, Lady Chaos said you would somehow understand." Luke said.

"Wait, Chaos sent you?"

"She didn't technically send me,-"

"Chaos is a she?" Nico asked.

"-but with her help, I managed to get out of Elysium and the Underworld." Luke explained.

"And how is that I don't know about this?" Hades asked.

"Um, Lord Hades, you know that Thanatos is the one who had been telling you if there're souls that had escaped the Underworld, right?" Luke explained. Hades nodded. "So, where's Thanatos now?"

Hades thought about that for a moment before answering. "Good point."

Luke took a deep breath. "Now, back to the topic. This happened maybe, uh, a few months ago."

"You came back a few months ago and you didn't tell me?" Thalia growled. Sparks of electricity flew off of her body.

"I wanted to, but Chaos said I couldn't reveal myself until the time is right."

"So, you reveal yourself right after Percy's death? That's perfect timing." Hermes said sarcastically. Artemis glared at him and he shut up.

"I know, it may be not the best time for you guys, but it is for me. And I'm here to tell you that, Percy's not dead." Luke said seriously. That lit up the room a bit as Hestia made the flames of the hearth rose a bit higher, giving them hope.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"I found out that Nyx didn't kill him. He only cast his soul to Tartarus." The hearth dimmed down.

"How is that supposed to help us?" Ai said.

Luke sighed. "I'll give you a hint. Epirus, House of Hades, a way to Tartarus."

That was when the flames of the hearth glowed brilliantly bright and rose to almost seven feet tall. "We can get him out." Hestia said.

"How?"

"The Doors of Death." Hades stated out. Hestia and Luke nodded.

"If we can somehow manage to tell Percy to meet us at the Doors of Death, we can open it and get him out of there." Annabeth said.

"But how do we close it back? We still have the Primordials and their army to deal with. What if they got sent back to Tartarus?" Nico asked.

Then, the door burst open, revealing Al, Liz and Percy. Percy was motionless as Al and Liz carried him. Annabeth and Artemis rushed to his side.

"Oh Percy . . ." Artemis' voice was fragile. She cried as she touched Percy's cheek. Then, she turned her attention to her children and hugged them. "Where have you been?"

"I was saving Liz."

"I-I was with dad when he . . . I'm sorry mom. I was too weak to protect him. I should've been stronger. I was too-" Artemis silenced her daughter with a tight embrace.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart. Dad would always keep you safe, even if you are strong enough to protect him. He would always lay down his life first to protect you." Artemis said.

"That's how much of a Seaweed Brain your dad was." Annabeth said as she sobbed and wiped a tear from her eye.

"We need to put him on a bed." Luke said suddenly.

Everyone stared at him like he was insane, which he probably was.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"Did any of you even listen? Nyx cast his soul to Tartarus." Luke said.

"Yeah, I heard Nyx said that he'll cast dad's soul to Tartarus."

"Your point being?"

"Okay, this is getting annoying." Luke rolled his eyes. "Percy's body is still here, alright? It was only his soul that left this world and went straight to Tartarus."

"So, if we open the Doors of Death . . ."

"Percy could get out of there and return to his body on Olympus." Luke added with a smile. Annabeth ran up to him and hugged him.

"Luke, you're such a genius!"

"I'd never thought that the words 'Luke' and 'genius' could ever be in the same sentence." Nico muttered. Luke shoved him playfully. Even Artemis managed a small smile, even though she knew that they had a small chance of bringing Percy back.

**Third Person POV**

Chaos was smirking when he saw the scene of Luke with the Olympians. Chaos laughed out loud. Percy and Luke needed to be in the war, because they have one thing in common. One thing that no one else had.

Chaos watched as Luke shimmered with an angelic aura that was visible only to Chaos' eyes. It seemed to be attracted to Percy's demonic-like aura.

If only they knew . . .

**A/N: I seriously hate you guys for making me jealous. It's so frustrating. So, I figured I'd better give you guys something to make you mad at me. Nah, I'm not that cruel. I knew you guys were expecting him to come back alive, but you weren't expecting Luke, now, weren't you? I knew most of you figured it was Jason when you heard the blonde hair, but the scar ruined it. Another plot twist. The reason I brought back Luke is because of two things. One, it's a secret. Two, I felt kind of bad for Annabeth, for there's a little Percabeth fan inside me that couldn't stand Annabeth being lonely, so you guess what'll happen now that Luke's around. That would be another reason why I used Thalico in the fanfic. If Thalia didn't go with Nico, she would have to go with Luke. Blah, enough of me ranting. So, leave a review if you like or hate, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**Chillin in my bunker...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This one will be painful for all Pertemis fans. I am sure of that. It will be **_**very **_**painful. Maybe I should get an extra layer of bunker just in case...**

**Here's chapter 7. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO and FF**

**Luke's POV (a slight flashback)**

Luke was in Elysium and he had been there for almost five years. He made peace with Beckendorf and Silena and was visited by Nico from time to time, but not often. Sometimes, he would receive news about the world above. He heard about the Romans, Gaia's uprising, the huge war between the gods and the giants. Then, a few months later, Luke heard about Percy's rebellious act against Olympus. He also heard about how Zeus was dethroned and there was a new King of Gods. What disappointed him but given him hope was the fact that Percy and Annabeth broke up. He was disappointed that Annabeth was hurt, but hopeful because he thought he would have a second chance with Annabeth.

Luke thought about going for the Isles of Blest, going for rebirth, but he had trouble getting in. The zombie guards stopped him, telling him that he wasn't qualified. Something about someone powerful and passport issues.

So, there Luke was, bored as hell as he sat down on the beach alone. The sea in Elysium reminded him of Percy, which made him felt guilty. Sure, Percy had forgiven him, but he hadn't directly apologized to him and the other Olympians.

Hermes . . .

He missed his father. He now realized why his father couldn't interfere with his fate. All those years of ignoring him and not helping him had a reason. If Hermes had helped him and interfered with his destiny, things would've gone wrong. Kronos might've won and Luke wouldn't be able to stop him. He finally knew why and had forgiven him. He just hoped that Hermes wouldn't beat himself too hard for his death.

He had made many mistakes in his life and he was willing to give everything to have another chance at life, just to ask for forgiveness. He stood up and made his way back to his house, but he was blocked by a figure.

The figure in front of him wore a black robe and was a bit shorter and slimmer than Luke. Luke frowned, because he had never seen him/her in Elysium before.

"Hello, Luke Castellan." The figure said with a feminine voice, so Luke figured it was a woman.

"Who are you?" Luke asked in a friendly-threateningly way.

"Now, now, there's no need to be rude. I think we need somewhere safe to talk." The woman said.

"It's Elyisum. This is the safest place in the Underworld for me." Luke said bitterly. He knew he couldn't return to the living world, so this was the safest place for any dead soul.

"I think I can manage that." The woman said. She flicked his hand and the scene around him dissolved, leaving nothing but darkness and emptiness. The ground beneath him felt solid, but he couldn't see anything clearly except for the figure, but even she was hard to see with the dark coloured robe.

"Really, who are you?" Luke asked in a more friendly way. If this woman could bring dead people away from the Underworld, Luke figured she must be powerful. Luke knew he was unarmed. He had lost Backbiter a few years ago when it got turned into Kronos' scythe. Now, Luke was facing a weird, crazy, dark powerful woman.

"I am the first being to ever existed, Lady Chaos." The woman said.

Okay, so maybe the woman wasn't crazy, but it was still weird. Luke didn't know if he should bow, look away, run or worship her. So, to stay safe, Luke greeted her with an intelligent, "Uh, okay."

Lady Chaos managed a chuckle, which was a relief. "So, what were you doing on the beach?"

Luke's shoulders relaxed a bit when Lady Chaos tried to start a conversation with him. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

Now, he was a bit annoyed. "My friends, my father and all the mistakes I'd made during my time alive." Luke didn't know why, but he didn't feel like lying at Lady Chaos. Even if she did asked questions about Luke, he knew that Chaos could easily peek inside his mind and know what he was thinking about.

"Do you have any regrets?" Chaos asked.

That took Luke by surprise. "I have, many of them."

Chaos nodded. She waved her hand and something flashed next to her. The first thing that crossed his mind was: an angel, because the figure next to her looked just like one. It was bald and had beautiful features that made Luke wonder whether it was a male or female, because it looked like both at the same time. Its body was well built and it glowed with a pure white angelic aura. What fascinated Luke the most were the angelic wings sprouting from its back.

"She, um, he, whatever, looks amazing." Luke marvelled. Chaos chuckled.

"Angels don't have any gender." Chaos said. "But it's still human. Well, not technically, but, you know."

So, they really were angels. "Why did you bring an angel here? And what's with the angels? I thought with the Greek mythology being real, angels and demons didn't exist."

"This will take some time, so you might want to sit down." Chaos offered. She snapped her fingers and a chair appeared behind Luke. Luke shrugged and sat on it. Chaos took a deep breath before speaking.

"Before the times of the Giants or Titans, as you know, Primordials ruled the Earth. Humans worshipped us in many ways, but communication wasn't really good back then. They didn't have fire or any ways to send their offerings to us, so I created them." Chaos gestured at the angel. "Angels and demons. Angels are created from my good prespective an the opposite can be said for demons. Angels and demons acted like demigods to us, doing errands and preventing unwanted things for us. We Primordials couldn't be in several place at a time, so we used angels and demons. When Gaia and Ouranus bred and had the Giants and Titans, we knew the angels and demons couldn't be kept around anymore. The Titans were power-hungry children of Gaia. So, I kept them locked up, sealed them away out of reach from any beings or deities."

Luke nodded. "So, why is this one here?"

"Well, there's another problem. You've probably heard about your friend's, Percy, rebellious act against Olympus, right?" Chaos asked. Luke nodded. "Well, one of my children took part in that. My daughter, Nyx, had caused some trouble ever since her husband, Erebus, had fathered a child who is now the King of Gods. Nyx wanted to do the same thing that Erebus had done to her so . . ."

"She's planning to have sex and get pregnant with another man?" Luke asked. Not really a possible wife candidate. "That's weird."

"What's even weirder was, Nyx chose to do it with Percy." Chaos said. That time, Luke wanted to throw up and laugh at the same time. He couldn't imagine that a Primordial like Nyx would want to have her way with him.

"That is truly disgusting." Luke managed.

"Of course it is. Anyway, after the war with Percy and the Olympians, Nyx is planning revenge. She hadn't done anything yet and the Olympians don't have a clue of what's going on. They think that they're clear of any threats and danger." Chaos explained.

"So, what do you want me to do about it? I'm dead, remember?"

Luke couldn't see her face, but he was sure that Chaos was grinning. "I'm here to offer you something Luke."

Luke gestured her to go on.

"I will let you have another life. There's no need to clean your memories whatsoever. You will go back to the world of the living as you are now."

"But?" Luke knew there had to be a catch if Chaos offered something that good.

"You have to follow what I tell you to do after this."

"And that would be?"

"You'd have to fuse yourself with this." Chaos gestured at the angel. "It has never been done before and I couldn't guarantee that you'd be able to survive it, but you have to do it. I need two breed of half human and half angel and demon. It's the only way you can win the war with Nyx, because you're helping the Olympians.

His mind was reeling with Chaos' offer. He wanted to go back up there so badly, apologize to everyone and make amends for all his mistakes.

"There's one more thing though. You can't show yourself yet. You will show yourself when the timing is right. I have looked into the future with Chronus and saw something unpleasant. Percy will die."

A sharp pain went straight through his heart. "He can't die! You can't allow it!" Luke protested.

"Calm down, Luke. This is why I said you can't show yourself to anyone yet. I will tell you a way to save him but you can only meet them and tell them about this _after _Percy's death."

Luke calmed down but the sharp pain in his heart won't go away. "Okay, I'm listening."

Chaos nodded. "After you merge yourself with this angel, I will send you back to the upper world. Nyx is planning to send Percy's soul to Tartarus."

"How do I save him from that?" Luke asked with slight anger.

"Like I said, Nyx is planning to send Percy's soul to Tartarus, whereas his body remains in Earth. You would have to open the Doors of Death in Epirus, where Percy could escape, if Percy could find a way there." Chaos said. Luke's mind processed everything in a second.

Without hesitation, he answered, "I'll do it." Chaos stepped forward.

"Luke, if I tried to fuse you with the angel, I can't assure your safety or your survival. I understand if you want to back out now. I won't force you into anything. I don't know if this will be painful or not or if the process is long or short. I simply don't know how long it would take and it is a huge risk and a gamble."

"If this gives me a chance to be with my friends again, I will do it no matter how small that chance may be.' Luke said confidently. Chaos nodded.

"Very well then. Close your eyes, this may sting a little."

Indeed, it stung a _lot._

When Luke closed his eyes, Chaos muttered something that sounded nothing like Ancient Greek. It sounded, older. Even older than the language Briares used when Luke met him a few years ago.

"I don't feel-" Luke felt a very hot and searing pain in his heart. He doubled over. When he opened his eyes, his whole body was sweating. He screamed in agony as he felt some unfamiliar power coursed through his veins.

"You can make it, Luke." Chaos said. That did little to help. The pain kept on getting more and more painful. Luke screamed again as he clutched his heart.

_Come on Luke, you can do this. _Luke thought to himself.

The pain continued for several more minutes before it ended, leaving Luke sweating heavily and panting. His body ached and felt sore like it had been dipped in the River Styx when it was boiling.

"Congratulations, Luke. You managed to survive the fusion. How was it?" Chaos asked. Luke rolled his eyes.

"It was fun. You should try it sometimes." Luke grumbled. Chaos laughed.

"I will send you to New York."

"At least give me some rest." Luke whined tiredly.

"You will be able to rest at where I will teleport you." Chaos said. She waved her hand and Luke reappeared in a familiar cabin that he used to call home. The soft bed was inviting him to sleep. He managed to open his eyes just a little bit to see a centaur that he had called a teacher.

"Luke!" Chiron cried out before he fell unconscious.

**Luke's POV (present time)**

"Luke!" Someone was shaking him awake. Luke eyes shot open and saw a pair of grey eyes staring at him. "Come on, wake up."

"Annabeth, let me sleep . . ." Luke whined.

"This isn't the time for games, Luke. Percy's in danger and we need to prepare for our journey to Epirus." Annabeth urged. She was right. They have to save Percy because he's the only one who could stop them. Chaos had told him that she needed two breeds of half human and half angel and demon. If Luke was half angel, then he could only guess that Percy will be the man who will be the half demon. He wasn't sure, but he did sense a strange power coming from Percy.

"Yeah, right. Let me just wash my face." Luke said.

**Percy's POV (more or less)**

Percy felt his consciousness leaving the body and went straight to the number two place on his Top Ten Places That Percy Hated list. You guessed it, Tartarus. His number one would be in the area around Thalia when she's extremely mad. Emphasis on _extremely_.

Percy felt himself being pulled to Tartarus. He didn't feel solid, if that made sense. Percy recognized the familiar sight of red hazy clouds and barren wastelands beneath him. He noticed the River of Fire flowing down for another few miles before dropping down to a chasm. Percy knew this was the veiled version of Tartarus, the version that could keep his sanity from losing. He had seen the real version and he didn't like it one bit. The darker version of Tartarus is a lot scarier than what he actually saw. Even the very memory of it was giving Percy the shivers.

Percy didn't crash down to Tartarus. He simply levitated a few feet from the surface. The air was acidic and made his eyes stung like he used to remember. Several monsters crawled around him, but they ignored him as if he was just another damned ghost sentenced to Tartarus. That was when Percy noticed Nyx standing a few feet away from him.

"Hello, Percy." She said with an evil grin.

"What do you want?" Percy hissed. Even in soul form he was able to sound threatening.

"Oh, nothing. I just want to make Olympus as miserable as possible before the war starts." Nyx said. Sure enough, Nyx lunged with incredible speed and somehow got a grip on Percy, even though he was in soul form. Nyx managed to pin him to the ground with one knee on his chest. Percy tried to struggle, but he was powerless. "It's useless, Percy. You can't fight me, not in this form at least." Nyx said.

"What are you doing?" Percy choked out.

"Making sure the gods and your friends are in the most horrible condition they could be in when they went to war." Nyx took out a vial of white liquid that Percy recognized too well.

"No, don't!" Percy yelled before Nyx poured the rest of the liquid down his throat.

_Artemis! _Percy yelled mentally before his surrounding went black.

**(Uh, Pertemis fans, if you don't want to be disappointed, please don't read this part and skip to the A/N)**

**Alia's POV**

Everyone was in the throne room awaiting further plans from Athena except for Liz who was taking care of her father. She and Annabeth had been elected to be in charge of managing further preparations for the incoming war. They have mustered every demigod, nature spirits, friendly titans and monsters. They were training everyone as best as they could.

"-for the nature spirits, got that?" Athena finished. Everyone nodded. Then, two flashes erupted in the throne room and they didn't believe what they saw. Just then, Liz burst into the throne room "Percy's gone!" When she saw the two people, her jaw dropped. She and Artemis almost cried.

"Percy, what is this?" Thalia asked, her voice filled with anger.

In front of them Nyx stood with a wide evil grin on her face. She had her arms around the least expected person that Alia had hoped to see. Percy stood besides her, wearing dark robe and had a weird expression on his face. Confusion, maybe.

"Hello guys, how are you?" Nyx said.

"You bitch!" Artemis sprang from her throne and tried to decapitate her, but Annabeth pulled her down. "Don't stop me!" Annabeth whispered something in her ear that made Artemis relax, but didn't calm down. "What are you doing with him?"

"I'm here to tell you that Percy and I are husband and wife." Nyx said. "Isn't that true, husband?" Nyx turned towards Percy. Percy frowned, as if he couldn't believe what Nyx was saying, but he nodded with a huge smile.

"That's bullshit. Percy won't betray anyone." Thalia said.

"Don't believe me? Watch." Nyx said. What Alia saw next made her want to slit that bitch's throat. Nyx wrapped her arms around Percy and leaned forward. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in. When their lips met, Artemis gasped.

"No, no, Percy! This is me! Your wife! Percy!" Artemis cried out. Percy pulled away from the kiss. His sea green and crimson red eyes didn't show any emotion.

"I don't have a wife. I've been married to Nyx since the First Age." Percy said.

"That's true my dear. As you see, Percy is now with me and will be fighting against you." Nyx said. Then, she kissed Percy again. Every time their skin made contact, it hurts Artemis more and more.

"What kind of spell did you put on him?" Michael roared as shadows started to gather around him.

"I didn't use any spell. I just, ah, made him drink something." Nyx said mischievously.

"Bring him back!" Al and Liz yelled.

"No, no, no, children. Percy is no longer your father. He's my husband." Nyx said. Then, she got a grey blast of energy to the face, a splash of icy cold water, a few flaming and exploding arrows, a silver beam of energy, a massive thunderbolt and spears woven out of shadows all at the same time. Nyx flew backwards and slammed onto the wall. Percy had a worried look on his face and hurried towards her.

"How dare you attack my wife?!" Percy roared. Artemis took a step forward.

"Please, Percy, can't you remember me?" Artemis pleaded as tears streamed out of her eyes.

At first, Percy stared at her silvery eyes. His face scowled. When Alia thought Percy was about to gain his memory back, he swung his hand and slapped Artemis hard on the face. The sound of the slap was heard throughout the throne room.

"Mom!" Liz and Al hurried to their mother's side. Everyone couldn't believe what they just saw. Percy would never do that. Something was definitely wrong. Artemis cried as she lied on the floor with her children besides her.

"Dad, it's us. Can't you remember?" Al pleaded. Percy pushed him away.

"Shut up! I have no relations with you! I don't even know any of you!" Percy yelled out. That wasn't just meant for them, but it was meant for everyone. "If any of you lay a finger on my wife again, you will face my wrath." Percy warned.

"Percy," A voice called. Percy turned around and tried to strike in a downward cleave with his hand, but it was met with another hand. A blonde man stood between him and his family. Luke had moved so fast that Alia didn't even see him.

"What do you want?" Percy hissed.

"You know this isn't right. Come on, come back to us." Luke said seriously, but pleading as well.

"I told you guys to shut up!" Percy roared. A black aura surrounded him and exploded, surprising everyone even Nyx who was back on her feet. Alia never felt anything like that. His power was intense and scary.

But then, something else surprised them. The explosion of black aura was countered by a white aura, which came from Luke. The aura battled for a moment as Luke and Percy had a stare down. Then, everything went back to normal as the auras died down. Luke and Percy kept glaring at each other. "We will be enemies on the battlefield, Luke Castellan. I will defeat you, as I defeated you during the Titan War."

"You do remember." Luke said. Alia didn't understand what he meant, but it worked. Percy frowned.

"I-I mean . . ." That was when Nyx decided it was the best time to interfere.

"We will return, Olympians. One way or another, we will destroy you!" Nyx hissed as both of them flashed away. Artemis cried as she placed her hand on the cheek where Percy had slapped her. Alia rushed to her side.

"Don't worry, we can get him back." Luke said.

"He doesn't remember me anymore . . ." Artemis said miserably.

"He does, Artemis. We only need to trigger the memory inside him." Luke said.

Everyone looked at him expectantly. "What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"My guess is, Nyx made Percy touch or drink water from the River Lethe, and made him think that they are husband and wife." Luke explained.

**A/N: I don't think I want to say much in this part, as most of you are probably already on their way to my bunker armed with bazookas. So, leave a review if you like or hate it, like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**Bunker time ….**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow... I can feel anger radiating from the reviews you gave me. Well, I just thought I'd add some interesting twists that would make you guys very, very mad. Even though some of you gave some positive reviews (and I appreciate it), I could tell some of you wanted to smack me on the head. Well, I don't know how to make it up to you guys, so here's chapter 8. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, DmC and FF**

**Chapter 8**

**Percy's POV**

When Percy woke up, he was in a bedroom. The ceiling was covered with white blinking spots that Percy realized were stars. The bed felt like the softest thing he ever felt and was inviting him back to sleep, but panic was enough to make him stay awake. He didn't know how he got here, what happened to him or who he was. Then, a flash erupted next to him. A woman stood there in a black dress glittering with different stars. Her eyes were black as midnight. She was undoubtedly beautiful, but Percy had the urge to run his sword through her heart, but Percy thought it would be rude if he did that without introducing himself.

That is, if he knew what his name was.

"Where am I?" Percy asked with slight panic. The woman sat down next to him and brushed his hair.

"Relax, Percy. You're with me now." The woman said. The way she stroked his hair and saying as if she was someone close to him didn't make Percy comfortable at all. Deep down, his gut told him to smack her face.

"Who are you?" Percy edged away from her a bit. The woman looked disappointed but it didn't seem sincere.

"You truly don't remember? I should've known that the Lethe had made contact with your skin." She said with concern.

"The Lethe . . . You mean the river that wipes out all of your memory?" Percy asked. The woman nodded.

"Somehow, water from the Lethe had touched you. Percy, I am your wife, Nyx. I always have been since Chaos created us during the First Age."

Upon hearing her name, Percy tensed. He got a feeling that this was all wrong. You know that feeling when someone is being friendly to you because they want to take advantage on you? That was the feeling that Percy got when he was with Nyx. "You're . . . my wife?" Percy asked absently. Nyx nodded with a sad smile. Then, she leaned forward and kissed Percy. Percy didn't know why but all his instincts yelled _No! _But his body betrayed him. If she was this nice to him, she must've been speaking the truth. Percy reluctantly returned the kiss. When Nyx pulled away, she had a smile on her face. It wasn't a normal smile, it was like, satisfaction.

"I'm so glad you're right next to me, my husband." Nyx said as a tear slid out of her eye. Percy tried to resist, but his hand went to her cheek and he wiped the tear with his thumb.

"It's okay. I'm here now, that's all that matters." Percy said. Nyx pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Percy, you're my husband. I need to tell you a few things, in case you've forgotten." Nyx said grimly. "You know about the Olympians, do you?"

That rings a familiar bell at the back of Percy's head, but Percy couldn't seem to grab it. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, we're going to war with them. They have ruled the Earth terribly. Some of the Primordials joined them rather than us but it won't make any difference. We've got all of my- I mean _our _children will be serving us. Except for Aether and Hemera. They said it's not their style to join the dark, whatever that means."

Nyx almost said _her _children. Percy didn't have any memories or even a slight memory of having any children, especially with Nyx. At the thought of children, an image flashed into his mind. Two kids, a boy and a girl, with auburn hair was playing happily as they practiced with weapons. The scene seemed familiar, but Percy shrugged it off.

"Okay, so that means good news. Any bad news?"

Nyx nodded. "My sister, Gaia, hadn't woken up from her slumber which, um, a certain demigod has put her in. My brothers, Erebos, Eros and Tartarus have not sided with me either."

For some odd reason, Percy was glad that her siblings didn't side with her, but he didn't want to tell that straight to her face. "Okay then," Percy managed. "So, what now?"

Nyx had an evil grin. "Let's pay Olympus a visit, shall we?" Nyx said. "Before that . . ."

Nyx leaned forward and kissed him softly. He felt a strange power surging from Nyx to him, but his body immediately rejected it. Nyx pulled away and frowned. "That's weird . . ."

"What's weird?"

"It's nothing." Nyx said.

**Line Break**

Everything was so wrong that it gave Percy a headache. After their visit from Olympus, he went to a beach to calm down. He didn't know why, but he yearned for the sea. When he arrived, he calmed down. Nyx was reluctant to let him lose from her sight, but Percy wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Their time in Olympus had been the hardest time in Percy's life, if he could remember any. As soon as he arrived there, every single one of their faces was familiar. It left a feeling of familiarity at the back of Percy's head that it made Percy frustrated for not knowing. That was weird, since Annabeth is the only one who acts like that.

See, Percy did it again. He would sprout out some random names, then he completely forgotten about it. The greatest hit for Percy was when Artemis stepped close to him. He knew Artemis was the Goddess of the Moon and he knew that she hated male and was a maiden, but the way Artemis spoke to him was as if she really did care about him.

_This is me! Your wife! Percy! _Artemis' voice rang inside his head.

_Bring him back! _The auburn twins had said towards Nyx.

_Can't you remember? _Everyone seemed to ask him. That gave him a major headache again.

Then, there was that weird moment with Luke. Percy had released a weird power that he didn't recognize, not even from Nyx. Even Nyx looked scared at that moment. Percy thought Luke would be crushed, but instead, Luke countered him with the same power. That surprised Percy a bit. Percy got a feeling that Luke was his enemy. He had said Luke's full name, even if he didn't remember him. He had even said something from his past, something about defeating him in a war.

Percy lay down on the soft sand, trying to relax. Before he knew it, his eyes closed down.

**Luke's POV**

"That can't be true." Thalia protested. Luke rolled his eyes. Sometimes, everyone can get annoying.

"You've seen it first hand, Thalia. The Lethe can even wipe out the memories of a Titan. Remember Bob?" Luke asked. "I don't know how Percy remembered my name or even how he remembered about the war and the Olympians. Maybe Nyx had put some kind of magic in the water when she made Percy drink it that would leave some of his memories intact."

"Who's Bob?" Alia asked. Reyna, Al, Liz, Michael and Ai all had the same confused expression.

"We'll explain later." Annabeth said. "But Luke, even if Percy had really drunk the Lethe, how do you suppose we return his memories?" Annabeth asked. Luke wouldn't say it out loud, but he would often blush whenever Annabeth spoke to him.

"Do you remember how Bob got his memories? We'll do the same thing. We'll keep pressing Percy about memories from his past, so Artemis, her children and Annabeth have an important role in the plan."

"Who's Bob?" Reyna asked again.

"We'll explain later." Annabeth repeated. "How am I important to the plan?"

"You're Percy's first love." Luke looked around to make sure that Artemis wasn't here. She was resting with Piper and Hestia taking care of her. "In some way, you have a strong connection with him. It hasn't been severed. It's still there, though it might not be as strong as it was before."

Annabeth nodded. "But Bob barely remembered his past after he got some of his memories back."

"For the last time," Ai groaned. "Who the fuck is Bob?"

Everyone who knew rolled their eyes. "Fine. Bob was Iapetus, Titan of the West. Percy got him dipped in the Lethe and renamed him Bob. Happy?" Annabeth groaned. Everyone else nodded.

"But why Bob?" Michael asked. Annabeth threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I don't fucking know. Now let's get back to the _real _problem." Annabeth grumbled. Everyone wisely nodded.

"Okay, so we have a plan to bring Percy back." Thalia said. "How do we get close to him? No doubt he'll be surrounded by his _allies." _Thalia grumbled.

Then, Hermes flashed into the room. "I saw Percy alone on the beach near Montauk."

Everyone shot up to their feet in alert. "Take me there!" They said in unison.

"No!" Luke shouted. He didn't know why, but everyone listened to him. "We need to go separately. Too much of us might overwhelm him and he'll end up injuring himself."

The others nodded. "So, who'll go first?" Thalia asked.

"Take Artemis and her children with you, Hermes. Annabeth, you'll go with them."

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Annabeth Chase. Personally, I think that it'd be better if I go along, but we'll end up fighting since the only memory he has of me was when I was still Kronos." Luke said grimly. No one said a thing.

"Okay then, it's settled." Thalia said. "I'll follow you guys after a few minutes, okay?"

"Yeah." Annabeth said. Her breath was shaky. Luke knew she was nervous and plus, she might be afraid about going to Percy with Artemis. Percy might remember only her and forgot about Artemis. Luke knew that deep down, she still loved him, but she didn't want to break anyone's heart by stealing Percy.

He knew Annabeth that much . . .

**Percy's POV**

Percy didn't realize he had fallen asleep, until he heard a familiar sweet voice calling his name. "Percy . . ."

He shot awake, only to see a pair of silver eyes staring at him with concern. For some reason, Percy didn't feel threatened. Heck, he even felt safe around her. Percy recognized her as the Goddess Artemis. Percy's head felt soft, but it wasn't on the sand. His head was on her lap and he was stroking and caressing his hair. Percy felt comfortable. He thought that she might be using any seductive magic, but it all felt real and sincere.

"Artemis?" Percy called slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking after you." Artemis said with a sad smile. Seeing her sad makes Percy's heart ache so badly that he wanted to hug and comfort her.

_Snap out of it! Nyx is your wife! _Percy said to himself.

_Is she? _The other side of him argued.

Percy sat up and groaning as the pain at the back of his head increased. He looked around and saw Annabeth and his two children standing behind him. The pain suddenly shot up.

Annabeth . . . His children . . . Did he knew them?

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked. She had tears streaming on her cheeks. Unlike Nyx, her tears felt real and sincere. Percy had the urge to wipe her tears.

"I'm fine." Percy stared to the sea. This beach was familiar to him. Then, the twins sat on either side of Percy. They both had been crying because Percy noticed the red rings around their eyes.

"Hey dad." The girl said with a weak smile. Percy stayed silent. Is he really their father?

"Who are you?" Percy asked. The girl took a deep breath before letting another tear slid down her cheek. Percy knew the girl was hurt by the question. If he was really her father, that must've been like a knife to the heart.

"I'm the daughter of Artemis and also, your daughter. We both are." She said. "I'm Alizabeth and that's your son, Alnesus. Can't you remember?"

Percy put a hand on his temple. Those names seemed familiar, but Percy couldn't really remember. "I-I . . ."

Then, Annabeth stepped forward. "Percy, you must remember. This is just what Nyx wants. She wants to separate us because she knows you'll change the tide of the war."

"Annabeth . . ." Percy muttered. He remembered only bits and parts of her. Percy took a step back.

"Please Percy." Annabeth and Artemis muttered in unison. That gave him a major headache. Both girls . . . They were close to him . . . He wanted to protect them . . . But that thought quickly dissolved.

"I'm sorry . . ." Percy muttered. Just as he was about to walk away, lightning strike down on the beach and a girl appeared. She had a punk hairstyle and wore some kind of Green Day t-shirt. She may be a girl, but Percy somehow knew that this girl could kick some serious ass.

"Hey there Kelp Head." The girl called casually as if it was a normal thing.

Percy frowned at the nickname. "The fuck did you call me?"

"I see you've forgotten. Well then Kelp-For-Brains, I'm here to smack your memory into you." The girl said.

"Um, Thalia, what are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

The girl, Thalia, had her spear and shield on. "I want to see Waterboy's skills. Come on, just like old times?"

Percy scowled but he drew his two swords. "I don't know who you are, _Thalia_, but if you're asking for a challenge, you've got one." Percy dashed forward. His swords met Thalia's shield and sparks of flames, wind and electricity flew around. Thalia grinned and pushed him away. Thalia swung her spear and Percy ducked out of the way.

"Thalia, stop it!" Artemis cried out.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Thalia said with such energy and adrenaline that Percy couldn't help but feel a bit excited. Thalia tried to sweep at his feet, but Percy jumped and slashed at her head. She blocked with her shield and Percy backed away. "Having fun yet?" Thalia asked while grinning. Percy didn't know why, but he smirked.

"I'm going to wipe the dirt with your face." Percy said while smirking.

"Oh yeah? I'd really like to see you try!" This time, Thalia attacked. She thrusts her spear towards Percy's rib and Percy sidestepped. Percy kicked the spear upwards and made a wild slash at Thalia. Thalia stepped backwards and steadied her spear. They exchanged strikes and blows for a while and both of them backed away for some room to breathe.

"You're no fun like last time." Thalia said. "Might as well end you right now." Thalia thrusts her hand towards Percy. Arcs of lightning appeared from her hand and hit Percy like a million needles that made his body felt numb.

"Thalia! What are you doing?!" Artemis cried out. Thalia had a grin on her face.

"Don't worry, it won't kill."

Percy groaned as he stood up. He was supposed to feel angry, mad, rage and had the urge to kill this girl for messing with him. Instead, he was excited. He grinned crazily as he stood up. "You asked for it, Sparky." Percy didn't know why he called her that, but it sounded right and familiar. Percy dashed forward as one of his swords caught with green fire and his other sword felt icy cold. Percy slashed at Thalia, not giving her room to counter.

"That's more like it!" Thalia said with excitement. She kicked Percy square in the chest and sent him crashing onto the sand. Thalia stabbed her spear at where Percy had been lying. Percy rolled out of the way and sweep Thalia's feet from underneath her.

"Had enough yet, Pinecone Face?" Percy called. Thalia laughed as both of them lay on the beach.

"You're still weaker than me." Thalia argued.

"Sure, but you're still more of a pinecone rather than me."

"And you're still more of a Kelp Head than me."

Both of them laughed as the others went to them. "Just like old times, eh?" Annabeth mused. Then, Percy frowned. He stood up and brushed the sand off of his clothes. He knew that everyone that was with him right now was trying hard to make him remember, but he still couldn't remember. His memory was fuzzy and he got a feeling that this wasn't the first time he had experienced this before. He stood up and walked away. "I'm sorry, but I need to clear my head first." Then, he flashed away.

**Thalia's POV**

She was so close to getting him back. She even managed to make him remember her old nickname. She was _this _close. When Percy flashed away, she sighed in defeat. "Sorry, I'd given my best shot." Thalia said as she turned towards them. To her surprise, she was tackled by a figure with auburn hair.

"Why are you sorry? We're making progress! He remembered you!" Artemis said as tears of joy slid from her eyes. Thalia hugged her back. "Thank you, Thalia."

"No problem. It was fun to kick his butt once in a while." Thalia said with a grin. Then, Artemis' children came towards her and hugged her. She smiled and hugged them back.

"Thank you, Aunt Thalia." They said in unison. Thalia groaned.

"I will accept your thank you, only in one condition."

"What is it?" Liz asked.

"Don't call me aunt. I'm not that old." Thalia muttered.

"Actually-"

"Zip it, Owl Face." Thalia said as she shot her a glare that seemed amused rather than threatening.

"Whatever you say, Sparkbag." Annabeth said.

"What did you call me?" Thalia growled. Before she knew it, she and Annabeth were chasing around at the beach like little kids. At least that made everyone a bit better.

**A/N: Sorry I've been uploading so late, but I was reading the House of Hades. Dang . . . That's some serious shit. Hehe, but anyways, I know some of you are annoyed (or pissed off) that I made Percy flash away before he remembered anything. Well, fuck it. I wanted to make this as interesting as possible and as original as well. Plus, I didn't want to rush it. So, leave a review if you like or hate it, like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**P/S: Also, give me an idea whether it's better if Nyx still wants her child with Percy or not. I want your opinion. I'll set a poll and you guys tell me what you think, okay? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't know what you guys wanted. I don't know if you want Nyx and Percy to have a child or no. All I'm saying is, the next chapter after this one would be either one. Whether they had a child or no, that depends on you, so I'm giving you guys a day to decide. So, here's chapter 9. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, FF and DmC.**

**Chapter 9**

**Liz' POV**

Liz didn't want everyone else to know, but she was disappointed that her father was still in Nyx's control. Liz had very high hopes that they would succeed in bringing his memory back, but no such luck. Although, thanks to Thalia, her dad had remembered bits and pieces about his past.

Liz was sitting in the balcony of her palace, overlooking the view of Manhattan six hundred floors below. Currently, Reyna was staying at her brother's bedroom while Al was sleeping on the couch. It was nice of Al because he knew that Liz had some privacy issue. She didn't like it when someone was inside the same place as she was that she considered private.

Then, a voice made Liz almost jumped below from the balcony. "Hey, Liz." Liz turned and saw Ai hovering above her with his wings spread out. Liz almost snapped.

"What the fuck was that for?" She said with a slight of an angry tone. Ai looked sad and disappointed.

"Oh . . . Didn't know you didn't want me here. I'll just go." Ai said.

"Wait!" Liz yelled, stopping him from flying away. "I'm sorry. It's just that, I hate being surprised." Liz said.

Ai smiled a bit. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Come on, sit right next to me." Liz invited. Ai slowly descends from the air. When he reached the floor, his wings retracted back. He slowly walked towards Liz and sat next to her.

Liz didn't know why, but she was attracted to Ai. The way he looks, the way he acts, how kind he was and how he wanted to protect everyone that mattered the most to him . . . He sounds just like her father. Liz had always been playfully around him, hugging him, kissing his cheek and many more but not too intimate. Other people might think that we share a close bond in a brotherly-sisterly way, but Liz knew it was more than that. Liz had fallen for him and she was afraid that Ai might not feel the same way.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Ai asked.

Liz stayed silent for a while before answering. "My father." Liz said in a slow voice.

They sat in silence for another few minutes. "So, are than your father, what else are you thinking?"

"Nothing else." Liz admitted.

"Well, you shouldn't stress yourself. Your father wouldn't have wanted that. You're turning eighteen in what, two months?"

"Sixty five days, actually." Liz said.

"By then you'll be a fully matured girl." Ai mused. Then, she realized that he was teasing her.

"Are you saying that I'm not mature?" Liz said with mock anger.

"Well, you sometimes whine whenever I tease you, like right now."

"I'm not whining!" Liz whined.

"You just did." Ai said. Liz realized she had been whining. What surprised her was that Ai had been paying attention to her attitudes and behaviour. Did that mean he had something on her or was he just checking her out?

"You're annoying." Liz muttered.

"Glad to know." Ai said. Liz leaned her head down and put her head on Ai's shoulders. She felt comfortable and safe. She wanted to stay like that forever.

"It's freaking freezing up here." Liz said as she shivered. Ai suddenly spread his wings and wrapped around her like a blanket, pulling her closer to Ai. "Thanks."

"It's okay." Ai said. His voice was comforting.

"Hey, um, Ai."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about, um, girls?" Liz asked. That question must've sound funny because Ai laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, have you ever think of them like, think of dating them or something like that?" Liz asked again. This time, Ai blushed. He didn't laugh but Liz could see the flushes of red in his cheeks.

"Uh, I guess so. Though I don't know who would date a guy like me." He said jokingly.

"I would." Liz said. That took him by surprise. Heck, even Liz was surprised. Why did she answer that? "I mean, I would date you if, you know, we have feelings for one another."

"Um . . ." Was all that came from Ai's mouth. Liz stared into his eyes. They were beautiful, mesmerizing and . . . somehow seducing. Liz and Ai were inches apart without anything separating them. Then, Ai leaned closer towards her.

Her whole mind screamed _No! You're still underage! Your father is going to kill you! _But her body betrayed her as she leaned closer as well. The icy wind passed through their faces and Liz didn't care. Her body was close with Ai, thanks to his wings. When their lips met, Liz felt like the happiest person in every universe that had ever existed. She felt like she could melt as Ai's soft lips met with hers. Her lips tingled at Ai's kiss. She couldn't think properly. She could've stayed like that forever, but Ai pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry." He said as he stood up, unwrapping his wings around her. "I should go."

"No." Liz held him back. She embraced him in a tight hug. "Keep me warm. I'm shivering." Liz said, giving Ai a reason to stay. Ai smiled as he wrapped his wings around her again, pulling her closer towards him.

"I'm sorry, Liz. That wasn't supposed to happen." Ai said.

"Well, it did happen. So like it or not, I'm your girlfriend now." Liz said.

"Wait, you're my girlfriend?"

"Well, if you don't want me to be, I'll just find someone else and-"

"No! That's not what I meant. I mean, you really accept me?" Ai asked. Liz rolled her eyes and punched him playfully on the chest.

"Of course. I like you, Ai. My first kiss was you."

"Ditto."

And with that, they kissed once more.

**Piper's POV**

Piper was with Artemis, talking about the stuff that's been going on. She knew that Artemis needed someone to talk to. Since the other girls were busy, Piper decided to be the good friend she was.

"Oh yeah, tell me about Luke." Piper asked. "I haven't properly known him."

"Well, to simply put it, Luke is a son of Hermes who felt abandoned and unloved by his father. He turned his back on Olympus and decided to serve Kronos." Artemis explained.

"You mean, Kronos like, the Titan Lord?"

"Yeah. So, Luke took a dip in the Styx and became invulnerable, making it possible for him became Kronos' host. When Kronos took over his body, he led an army of monsters towards Olympus while the Olympian Council tried to stop Typhon. Percy had led an army of demigods, hunters and nature spirits in defending Manhattan. With the help of Hades, they managed to defend the mortals while Percy and Annabeth chased Kronos to Olympus."

"I thought you said the Olympian Council was stopping Typhon?"

"I did, but Hades wasn't an official member of the council at that time. Anyway, Annabeth and Percy fought Kronos, trying to stop him. Luke regained enough control to save them all by stabbing his vulnerable spot that grounded him to the world. Even though Percy was the hero, he'd never admit that. He always says that Luke was the hero. He was the one that had saved Olympus." Artemis sighed. "I guess that's one of the things that made me attracted to him."

Piper stifled a laugh. Then, she felt a little tingle inside her head. A vision flashed into her mind. Ai and Liz were sitting at a balcony overlooking Manhattan which was six hundred floors below. Ai had his wing wrapped around Liz, pulling her closer. Piper suddenly grinned at the sight of this. Their love had finally sparked.

"Why are you smiling?" Artemis asked.

"You need to see this." Piper said. She waved her hand and smoke appeared from the floor. The same scene in Piper's mind appeared in the smoke. Artemis giggled.

"So, are they in love?"

"I don't know. It's only a matter of time before-"

Piper and Artemis had their mouths hung open. Liz and Ai were kissing, lips to lips. Piper felt fireworks coming out from both of their hearts (metaphorically, of course). That short moment of their kiss was enough to make Artemis happy as tears of joy streamed out of her eyes. She managed a small laugh as she wiped her eyes.

"Are you, uh, okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just happy that my daughter has finally grown up." Artemis said.

"Well, she and Al will be eighteen in a couple of months, so I guess it's not too early for them to have a relationship with someone, right?"

"I guess." Artemis.

"I mean, you and Percy were dating when you guys were like, what, eighteen or something?"

"Where are you going with this?" Artemis asked.

"I really don't know." Piper admitted. Artemis just laughed. It was good to make her laugh after all the things she had been through. Piper knew it wasn't the best time to be happy, but they couldn't be too upset because that'll affect them greatly.

The last thing they saw was Ai giving Liz another kiss before the scene dissipated.

**Third Person POV (brutal bits so, uh, yeah. Be careful)**

Percy had been taken by surprise by the least expected immortal that Percy expected to encounter. Ares dragged him to a quiet place that was spacious with no one around but three people. Ares didn't come alone. He'd brought Porphyrion with him, which was unusual. Percy stood up straight and groaned.

"Now, we've got you in our hands." Ares said evilly with a grin that was equally evil.

"What are you doing here with a giant?" Percy asked as he brushed off the dust in his clothes.

"We're planning a revenge on you, little bitch. Ares agreed to help me, as long as both of us had the pleasure of killing you . . . slowly and painfully." Porphyrion explained.

"Why, can't take me one on one?"

Ares snarled. "You want a fight kid? Bring it on. Fight me like a man, hand to hand combat that is if you're man enough." Ares challenged. Somehow, Percy didn't even feel challenged or threatened. Instead, he felt bored. The demon inside him took control of his body. Percy yelled suddenly, taking Ares and Porphyrion by surprise. His eyes were now pitch black but seemed to be flaring with danger and thirst. The demon had been wanting blood for as long as it had been created. Now, he'll have immortal blood in its hands. Flaming red aura surrounded Percy. The very ground cracked under the sheer pressure of Percy's aura.

"You have challenged me. There will be no backing out." Percy said. He moved forward casually, as if he had all the time in the world. Ares lunged at him, but Percy leaned sideways and made an uppercut, crushing all the bones in Ares' stomach. Ares choked out in pain as he sputtered out golden blood. He paled because he didn't expect Percy to be that strong.

_No . . ._ Ares thought to himself. _This is not Perseus Jackson. This is something else, something far more dangerous._

Percy didn't waste any time. His face was expressionless, not showing any signs of remorse or mercy. He swung both of his fists inwards, further crushing the insides of Ares from left and right. Ares roared in pain, but Percy took care of that by piercing his throat with his bare fingers. He used two fingers and thrust it with so much power that it penetrated Ares' throat without any sound or pain. Ares' voice betrayed him as it failed to work. Ares opened his mouth, but no voice came out. The only sound that did come out was the sound of his tongue vibrating against his mouth, like when he tried to say the letter 'R'. Percy forced his mouth open, but Ares was reluctant. Without any patience, Percy ripped his jaw, tearing it apart so Ares' mouth was left hung open, unable to close it down. Percy grabbed his tongue and ripped it out of his mouth. Now, he was really unable to make any sound. Not even with his lips, because his mouth was hung open. Ares' eyes showed intense pain and suffering. Percy knew he pleaded for the torture to end, but Percy ignored it. Percy looked at Ares' miserable condition while he was on the floor.

"Have you had enough?" Percy asked with no emotion. He was never this heartless, but he is now. Ares nodded as his eyes begged for mercy. "Well, I haven't." Percy stomped his foot on Ares' neck, deliberately crushing everything inside his neck. Somehow, his aura was still keeping him alive and intact. He was the very thing that prevented him from going back to Tartarus. Percy grabbed Ares by the hair like he weighed nothing. He couldn't breath, which made him suffer badly. His lungs were still working, but his windpipe was crushed. Percy threw him away, far away, and he flew and lay motionless like a ragdoll.

Percy turned his attention towards Porphyrion.

Porphyrion immediately paled and ran. Percy thrust his hand out and an invisible force grabbed Porphyrion. He struggled but failed miserably. "You are here to have your revenge, so take it." Percy said challengingly.

Porphyrion was scared but he did want his revenge. Percy let go of his grip towards Porphyrion. Without waiting a second, Porphyrion made a jab at Percy. Percy grabbed his fist and clenched his hand. Porphyrion's knuckle cracked and shattered. Percy continued to clench his hand until eventually, every bone in his hand was broken. Porphyrion screamed in pain. Percy made a quick move in breaking his arm in one blow. Porphyrion's arm flopped around limbless. Percy had broken every bone in his arm, so it was like there was no bone there. It was only flesh and meat. Porphyrion looked horrified.

"You will have the same fate as your little friend." Percy said without any expression or emotion. Percy grabbed Porphyrion by the neck and lifted him as if he weighed like paper.

"Please . . . Mercy . . ." Porphyrion croaked. Percy tightened his grip, breaking his voice box. He made a strangled sound. He tried to kick Percy off, but it didn't affect him. Finally, Percy let him down. Porphyrion mouthed the words _thank you_. Percy didn't say anything or even showed any expression. He grabbed Porphyrion by the scalp. Porphyrion had a terrified look on his face. Percy made a strong and quick grip on his scalp.

That was the most brutal thing he had ever done.

Porphyrion's skull cracked and shattered to pieces, along with everything in his head. His brain juice flowed from the edges of Percy's fingers and his eyes popped out from his skull. Blood flowed from every hole in his head. Percy continued to squish Porphyrion's head until Percy's fist closed tightly. His head was completely crushed, destroyed, obliterated.

Without saying a word, he teleported back to Nyx's room.

**Percy's POV**

Percy saw everything that happened from his eyes, but he had no control over his body. It was brutal, vicious and certainly made Percy lose his appetite. Percy used the remains of his consciousness to teleport back to Nyx's room. He needed some rest and Nyx's room was the first thing that popped into his mind. He wanted to go to his home, but he didn't remember. He thought about going to Olympus, but he was still confused about everything.

When he arrived at the room, Nyx was already there in a . . . um, do wives often greet their husbands in their underwear?

Nyx smiled and walked towards him in a sultry way. Then, she traced a finger from his neck and down on his chest. Then, Nyx pulled him closer and kissed him. For some reason, Percy didn't fight. He even followed along, returning the kiss that Nyx was giving him. Nyx deepened the kiss, pulling him closer. She licked his lower lip, asking for entrance. Even though all his instincts told him _no, _he opened his mouth and gave Nyx permission.

**(warning, slight lemon. If you are a hardcore Pertemis fan, don't read.)**

Their tongues battled for dominance. Nyx moaned in Percy's kiss. He had a weird feeling that he had experienced this before, though not in a way he'd expected. Every muscle in his body screamed _No! This is all wrong! _But he was still doing it.

Nyx stripped his shirt off as her fingers traced down his chest. Percy started to kiss Nyx's neck, making her moan. Nyx started to pull Percy to the bed and pushed him down. Nyx got on top of Percy and grinded his manhood. Nyx kissed his neck and it was his turn to moan. Nyx found her way again to Percy's lips. Percy traced a circle on her back, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. Her back arched, showing some of her cleavage at Percy. Percy felt his dick rising up to Nyx's vagina. Nyx continued to grind him. Then, Nyx stroked his dick. It got harder and harder by the second. Nyx kissed him again and again.

"Do you want it?" Nyx asked.

**A/N: Come on guys, you still have time to stop it if you want. I'll give you time until tomorrow. At exactly 21/10/2013, I will see the poll result and will continue the story according to the result. I'm sorry if I'm rushing you, but I need to keep this momentum going. So, if you do want Nyx to have her child with Percy, the lemon will continue. If you don't want her to have a child with Percy, so I will stop the lemon in the next chapter. I know it seems unfair, but it's either the lemon or the Pertemis. I can still make the story interesting even if she have or didn't have a child, but make your choice quick. And just so you know . . . 5 out of 9 of you guys are voting so they don't have a child.**

**Consider the offer. The lemon or the Pertemis. I assure you that the Pertemis concept will not be gone from this fanfic, but I had to make it interesting somehow, right? So, leave a review if you like or hate it. A review always helps. Until then, take care.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Time's up. So, this is from you guys and I don't want to hear any of you bad mouthing me, not that I cared. So, you're going to find out what happened in this chapter. So, again, I say, there's no need to flame at me because all of this was decided by you guys, well, popular votes, mostly. What I can tell you is, even if they really did have a child, Pertemis will not be gone. I won't spoil anything for you guys, but I can tell you that all Pertemis fans, and I mean all, will not be disappointed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, FF and DmC**

**P/S: Oh, before that, again I remind you, all of you hardcore Pertemis fans, um, really shouldn't watch this as it brings tortures to my heart when I wrote it. It will make you all sick, trust me.**

**Oh and uh, warning, lemon.**

**Percy's POV**

"Do you want it?" Nyx asked.

Percy knew what she was asking about. She was asking whether they should have sex. Percy didn't know what to answer. All of his male instincts told him to say yes, because partly she was beautiful and partly because Nyx was his wife, so it couldn't go wrong and fuck everything up, could it?

A part of Percy was resisting so badly that Percy felt like ripping in half. _It's wrong! Pull away now and remember some of your ass slaying moves back when you were still- _His thoughts were interrupted with Nyx opening his pants. His dick was already up, just outside Nyx's vagina. Nyx leaned closer and whispered in his ears. "Come get me." She said in a quiet and sultry voice.

Again, his mind was in a dilemma, but his body didn't care. His hands moved to her back and unclasped her bra, revealing her medium sized breasts. Nyx smiled as she kissed Percy again in a more demanding way. Percy's body works on autopilot while his brain was trying to take control of his body. As his hands gently grabbed her left breast, Nyx moaned in their kiss. They started to French kiss again as Percy started to gain momentum and grabbing and massaging both of her breasts. The room was filled with their moans and gasps. Nyx breathing became faster and heavier.

"Is that all you can do?" Nyx whispered as she breathed heavily. Percy knew she was already wet and Percy hadn't even touched her vagina yet. Percy kissed her neck as he roughly massaged her left breast. Nyx let out a scream of pleasure. Then, she started moaning and saying Percy's name. "Percy . . . More . . ." She mumbled as pleasure swirled around her body.

Percy ripped her panties away from her body. Now, not a single thread covered their bodies. Percy kissed her neck. Then, he made his way down. His mouth met with Nyx's breasts and started to kiss her right nipple as he massaged the other one. Nyx moaned and gripped his hair. Her moan became louder when Percy started to suck her nipples. She moaned a bit louder as Percy sucked and massaged her nipples. Then, Percy went down to her vagina, leaving a trail of kisses on her stomach. Percy licked her clit, making her whole body shudder as a wave of pleasure was sent towards her body. Percy licked again and again, sending wave after wave of pleasure in her body. "Ah! Percy, don't. Stop!" Nyx pleaded. Percy abruptly stopped and looked at Nyx, who was smiling as she controlled her breaths of lust. "I want us to cum together." Nyx said. Percy shrugged as he pressed his thumb on her clitoris. Nyx screamed in pleasure again as she came, squirting juices all over Percy's face.

"Sorry Percy. But that's what you get for cheating." Nyx said. Percy stood up and Nyx looked at the massive ten inch pole that was sticking up from between his legs. "What's wrong?" She asked as she kept on eyeing his massive dick.

"Lube it for me." Percy asked.

_The fuck did you do?! _His mind screamed, but Percy ignored it. Nyx happily obliged his demands as Nyx put his dick inside her mouth, swallowing it whole. Percy moaned a bit at the pleasure that Nyx was giving him. Nyx started to move her head in and out, going faster and faster. Percy realized she was throat fucking herself. Percy let out moan after moan, each of them getting louder than the last. Percy managed to hold it in as Nyx pulled away from his dick.

"My, my, you're really good." Nyx said. Percy pushed her down gently on the bed as he set his position properly above Nyx. Nyx looked scared and excited at the same time if it was possible.

"Are you ready?" Percy asked.

Nyx took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

That made something click. He noticed something . . . _I'm ready, _Nyx had said, but he decided to question her later. Percy thrusts his dick inside her. Nyx screamed in pleasure as she gripped the sheets on her bed so tightly that it made a tearing sound. "Percy . . . You're so big." Nyx muttered. That was just sex talk. Percy didn't put any emotions in it rather than fake ones and just thrusts his dick repeatedly. He was not feeling the pleasure of this but he had no choice. Besides, he couldn't bear to leave Nyx hanging like that. With each moan and scream that Nyx made, Percy thrusts deeper and faster. The room was filled with the sound of their moans, screams and the slapping of their flesh.

"Percy . . . I'm going to, I'm, ah!" Nyx came. Her vagina tightened around his dick, sending a wave of pleasure that surprised Percy. He came too, when his dick was the deepest it could get into inside of Nyx. "Percy, you feel good." Nyx said. "Thank you." Nyx said. Percy didn't know why she thanked him, but he didn't care. He was tired, so he fell asleep next to Nyx.

**Line Break**

Percy woke up with a mess of black hair sprawled all over his chest. Both of them were completely naked. Percy knew what happened last night. He didn't know why, but he felt uneasy and . . .

Guilty.

He felt extremely guilty, as if he had just crushed someone's heart. His brain was screaming, _How could you?! _Did Percy miss something? Why did this feel extremely uncomfortable? Not just last night, but every time he was near Nyx. He felt uneasy, like he didn't belong here.

Then, his thoughts drifted to last night. Not the sex, but what Nyx had said.

_I'm ready. _

Why did she say that? Plus, she looked like she's preparing for her first time. If Percy had really been her husband since the First Age, shouldn't they have done it plenty of times? Last night, she looked at Percy like he was her first time, which was weird. Another weird thing was, she thanked him. Who says thank you after sex?

A small memory flashed into Percy' brain. Percy knew that Nyx wanted a child, something about taking revenge at her husband, Erebus. Percy tried to remember the details, but he couldn't really put it in. If that was a memory, then Percy must've been there and he knew what exactly happen.

Before his mind processed everything, Nyx woke up. She stretched herself and looked at Percy with a smile. "I had fun last night." Nyx said as she hugged Percy from behind.

"Me too." Percy said with a fake smile. He didn't enjoy anything last night, because his body was disagreeing with his mind. He felt like he was being ripped apart into two.

"You want to know something my husband? I just found out in my dreams. My mother, Chaos, told me."

"What is it?"

"I believe the right way to say it, I'm pregnant." Nyx said.

**Line Break**

Okay, there're things to explain before we go on.

First of all, Primordials rarely get pregnant. Second, their way of pregnancy is not by doing labour for nine months. They simply accept whatever Lady Chaos had created to be their offspring. That's the way it works for Primordials, though Percy wondered how Gaia and Ouranos managed to breed the Titans . . . Guess some mysteries are better left mysteries. Percy just hoped that his child won't be a hybrid between a snake and human.

To his surprise, Lady Chaos had actually presented them with an already grown up, teenage boy. He could practically pass as an adult. The creepiest thing of all, he looked a lot like Percy. He had the same sea green eyes and jet black hair. His sea green eyes showed many emotions. Percy guessed that must've been what his friends felt when they looked into his eyes. Now he understood why they said Percy had mesmerizing eyes.

The only difference between his son and him was his face. His cheekbones were a little bit more sunken then Percy's and his lips looked like the ones that could kiss someone all day long. His nose was a bit shorter and he had a small mark on his cheek. It was two lines, like a claw mark made by a cat, only these marks were visible and looked more like birth marks.

"May I present to you, your son." Lady Chaos said. She was eyeing at Nyx carefully, and then she turned to Percy with a look of sympathy. "It will be your job to name, take care and cherish him. I already taught him everything that was necessary." Chaos said. "Plus, I made him my lieutenant."

Nyx raged a bit. "That's not your call, mother!" Nyx said out loud. Chaos fixed on her with an intense glare.

"I will do what I see fit. You're just going to have to live with it, or I'll make you suffer." Chaos threatened.

"You can't touch me, remember?" Nyx said triumphantly.

"I can't, but _he _can." Chaos said. Was it just Percy, or was she looking at him when she said _he_? Nyx paled a bit when Chaos issued her threat. Wisely, Nyx nodded. Chaos calmed down a bit. "It's not like he's going to be with me twenty-four/seven. He will be my lieutenant and I will call him when I need him. He will be blessed with a portion of my power."

Nyx nodded but Percy felt a sense of dread. If his son was blessed with a portion of Chaos' power, he would be the strongest being aside from anyone else.

Oh, when Chaos created his son, he made him immortal as well, just so you know.

Nyx seemed oblivious to the fact that her son will be stronger than his parents. "So, Rube,"

"Rube?"

"I don't know, I just feel like naming him that. So, Rube, I'm your father-" Percy faltered. He is Rube's father, but . . . He couldn't shake off the feeling that he belongs with another family. A different family, where he could be happier than where he was right now. "a-and this is your mother, Nyx."

Nyx offered her hand, but Rube glared at her. "Try to touch me, and I swear I'll break your fingers." Rube threatened. Nyx backed away, looking shocked. She looked at Chaos, who was sending a meaningful, angry glare at Nyx. Nyx understood and took another step backwards from Rube.

"What's wrong? Why did you talk to your mother like that?" Percy tried to sound like he was scolding, but he couldn't.

Rube smirked. "You know why, only you don't remember. If you do remember, you'll be twice as bad as I'd treated her a few seconds ago."

Percy was taken aback. Rube seemed to know what was really going on because Chaos smirked and Nyx paled. Percy tried to remember as best as he could. Then, he looked at Chaos. She winked at him.

_Chaos . . ._

Chaos had been a help to Percy in the past. Chaos had helped Percy several times and even saved his life directly and indirectly. Chaos shot him a look, a look that probably has said, _I left you a clue, do your best to find it._

Percy nodded and turned to his son, Rube. Chaos had left a clue on Rube, a clue about his past which he had no memory of at all. That still didn't explain why his body was arguing with each other, mind against body. Feeling like being ripped apart in two seemed like an understatement now.

Nyx was looking scared like she was holding a secret, and everyone was about to know about it. Her skin was now pale and her forehead was beaded with sweat. "Are you okay?" Percy asked.

Nyx looked at Percy with a terrified expression, but she calmed down a bit. "I-I'm fine." Percy didn't believe that, nor did he believe he belonged here. "I have to go now." She said before flashing away.

Chaos flicked her hand and the three of them were in a dark empty space. Rube and Chaos looked at each other and some kind of understanding happened between them. "Explain." Percy said sternly.

"I guess you are my dad." Rube said. "I'll let Lady Chaos explain."

"So, Percy, are you feeling any different?"

"Well, I do feel like-"

"You don't belong, right?" Chaos continued. Percy stared at her for a while before nodding. "Okay, this isn't our place to explain. Rube, take Percy to Artemis."

Upon hearing that name, Percy's heart did jumping jacks. He was excited to see the moon goddess again. Their last encounter wasn't really formal so Percy wanted to meet her again. Percy frowned. Why was he excited over a moon goddess? Is she important to him? Is she someone close?

"Why do we need to see Artemis?" Percy asked.

"You'll know soon enough. Let's go, _dad._" Rube mused.

**Artemis' POV (this will break some hearts)**

Artemis was sitting in her room on her bed, hugging the pillow that Percy used to sleep in. She missed him so badly that it hurts. Everything that reminds her of him makes her miss him more and more. Now, she was taking in Percy's scent which she had yearned ever since Percy had gone to Nyx.

To her surprise, two flashes appeared in the room. Artemis yelped a bit, but she saw Percy and another guy that looked a lot like him. Without waiting any second longer, Artemis leaped towards him with her arms open. She tackled him with a huge hug that must've been crushing his bones.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, Arty, stop it! You're breaking my bones!" Percy whined. Artemis hugged even harder when he'd said Artemis' special nickname that Percy had created for her.

"You remember!" Artemis cried out.

"I'm sorry, but I don't." Artemis' high hopes immediately crumbled to ash. She let go of Percy and backed away. Percy had his hand on his head. His face clearly showed that he was trying hard to remember.

"It's okay." Artemis said, holding back the tears in her eyes.

"Artemis, I need to know one thing." Percy asked. "What are we before, um, I forgot?"

Artemis took a shaky breath. "You were my husband for three years. We had a son and a daughter, Al and Liz." Artemis said.

"Wait, you didn't tell me you had other children." The guy who looked like Percy said.

"Rube now's not the time. I thought Chaos had explained everything?" Percy said, arguing with the guy who must've been Rube. Artemis couldn't help but be amazed how those two looked alike, but she also felt uncomfortable about it. No one had sea green eyes like Percy's. The only ones who have them are anyone who was his descendant.

"No, I'm not staying quiet. Dad, Chaos never did tell me you had other children. I want explanation, now!" Rube demanded. His attitude was the same like Percy.

Wait . . .

"Did he just called you, _dad?_" Artemis asked.

**A/N: Go ahead, flame me if you want. Stop reading or whatever. That all depends on you. For those who continued reading, I thank you very much. So, if I promise I'll make up to it, I'll do it, just not right now. I know most of you will probably stop reading it by now, so I'll just say good luck and good bye. I said I would do something different and I did. So, leave a review if you like or hate it, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: That went surprisingly better than expected. Most of you were okay with Percy and Nyx having a child, again, I might be wrong. So, this chapter will be, um, a bit . . . I don't know . . . Stupid, I guess. So, here's chapter 11. Enjoy.**

**P/S: BigBro359: I appreciate the compliment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, FF and DmC.**

**Chapter 11**

**Percy's POV**

"Did he just called you, _dad?" _Artemis asked. Percy didn't know why, but he paled. He wasn't sure if Artemis was angry or sad, probably both. Rube wasn't helping either.

"Listen, Artemis. Before you think anything that's not real-"

"Who's the mother?" Artemis growled. Percy looked at her with guilt. "_Nyx? _You fathered a child with _Nyx?!" _Artemis yelled. Percy went over to her, but Artemis pushed him away.

"Listen, it's not what you think. Artemis, let me-"

SLAP!

A hand came across Percy's face, slapping him with such force that it was enough to make him fall to the floor. Artemis' cheeks were streaming with tears of pain and sadness. She wouldn't even look at Percy. Rube looked guilty, because he knew how badly he'd screwed up.

"Don't you dare show yourself in front of me again! Get out!" Artemis screamed.

"Artemis, let me explain." Percy stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. Artemis pushed them away and glared at him with her silver eyes, now rimmed with red.

"Don't touch me! I hate you!" Artemis screamed. Percy still didn't remember a thing about him and Artemis, but Percy figured they must've had something special, because those three words sent a sharp pain on his heart.

_I hate you . . ._

He can't explain anything. He couldn't, because he can't remember a thing and Artemis wasn't listening to him. Deep down, Percy felt a spark of feeling for Artemis. A feeling that had been there this whole time, but Percy couldn't bring it out.

"Artemis, please . . ." Percy pleaded.

"I hate you . . . How could you do this to me? After all we've been through . . ." Artemis turned towards him. The pained and saddened look on her face was enough to hurt Percy more than she was feeling. "I thought you were different from other males . . . You're just the same. Go, before I change my mind and blast you to Tartarus."

"Artemis-"

"Didn't you hear me?! I hate you! I don't want to see you again! Go! Leave and don't come back!" Artemis screamed in front of his face. Percy was speechless. He couldn't really say anything. She had the rights to be mad at him, because Percy messed up big time. Whatever mistake Percy made until he forgot, he cursed himself for making that mistake.

Percy stared into her eyes before making up his mind. "Fine . . . I'll leave if that makes you happy . . ." Percy said quietly. Then, he gave Rube a glare. Rube paled and followed him to Montauk.

**Line Break (two days after)**

**Nico's POV**

Something had happened to Artemis, and it's not good. She's back to become the person she was before she loved Percy, a man-hating goddess. Now, she won't even talk to the males, even the ones closest to her. The only male who could talk to her without getting a threat was Al, but even he kept his distance. Al and Liz had never seen their mother like this before, which made sense because Artemis was a man-hater before the twins were born.

Nico and the others (except for Artemis who went with the Hunt to who-knows-where) were having a private meeting in Thalia's palace. They had to discuss about Artemis' unusual behaviour. Thalia came up with the plan of having a secret meeting. Everyone gathered at Thalia's living room, sitting on either on the sofa or the floor. It was comfortable either way.

"So, any ideas why Artemis is back to be a man-hating goddess again?" Thalia asked.

"Maybe she's on her period." Michael joked. Alia smacked him on the head.

"Be serious!" Alia said. "Maybe it's something to do with Percy."

At the mention of Percy's name, a feeling washed over everyone. They all missed Percy. Percy had been the hero of every one of their battles. The best who could rival him was Jason, but Jason was already gone. Most of them would probably think Nico was the second best after Percy, but even Nico couldn't believe that.

"Did Percy show up?" Luke asked.

"I did felt an unfamiliar presence entering Olympus." Ai said.

"Why didn't you inform of this?" Michael asked.

"I thought it was just some minor god or something. It didn't seem like a threat."

"Well, it made Artemis a threat." Thalia grumbled. "We need to find out what's going on."

"Maybe I can help you." A voice said suddenly. Nico looked around and saw a guy at the door of Thalia's palace. He leaned on the doorframe casually, like he was welcomed to the palace. When the light showed his face, Nico was ready to bet that everyone got shivers up their spine. This guy had Percy's sea green eyes and jet black hair. Heck, he almost looked like Percy, if not for two identical scars aligned on his cheek.

"Who are you?" Michael asked. Everyone went for their weapons, but the guy held up his hand.

"Don't worry; I'm not a threat, unless you give me a reason to be one." The guy said with seriousness. Nico could tell he was serious and he radiated ancient power. It was like . . . like the moment he met Chaos, only the power this guy radiated was not that powerful. Everyone calmed down a bit. "Thank you. Like I said, maybe I can help you."

"How?" Thalia asked while still glaring at him.

"Aunt Thalia, my father was right. Your glare does kill people." The guy mused. Everyone frowned and scowled. _Aunt Thalia? _Normally, Thalia would be pissed if anyone called her that, but now she seems confused.

"What's your name?" Liz asked.

"Rube." The guy, Rube, said. "And you do have your father's eyes, Alizabeth."

"What?" Liz asked.

"You've met Percy?" Alia asked with slight hope.

"Met him? He's the one who made me." Rube said.

Realization dawned on Nico's face.

"It can't be . . ." Nico muttered.

"Yes it can and it is, Uncle Nick." Rube said again. Nico would've laughed at the nickname, but they were dealing with some serious shit right now. No wonder Artemis is pissed.

"What do you mean, Nico?" Piper asked.

_Looks like Percy . . . Calls her Aunt Thalia . . . Knows about Percy's children . . ._

"How? What happened?" Nico asked with a dangerous tone.

"I will explain everything. Just calm down." Rube said. Nico didn't want to calm down, but he reluctantly did. "First of all, he noticed, so he's quick."

"You even act like him." Nico muttered.

"Like who?" Reyna asked.

"You guys seriously don't know?" Rube sighed.

Annabeth gasped. "You're his son, aren't you?" Rube clapped his hands and gave thumbs up to Annabeth. Everyone gasped and had realization looks on their faces.

"Are you, Percy's, er, other son?" Thalia asked. Liz and Al looked a bit hurt.

"I am. Percy hadn't told me about his other twins, but, that was supposed to be Chaos' job so you can't blame him. Besides, this was all Nyx's fault."

"What did the bitch do this time?" Alia growled.

"I agree with you. My mother _is _a bitch."

That pause everything. "Your _mother?"_

"Nyx is my mother." Rube said casually. This practically silenced everyone.

"No . . . Percy would never do that . . ." Piper muttered.

"Of course he wouldn't. I know my father. My best guess would be, he was doing it against his will." Rube explained.

"Wait, what?" Nico asked. This is all very confusing.

"Okay, let me start from the very beginning. So, you guys figured out that Percy had somehow made contact with the River Lethe, right?" Rube asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, Nyx had tinkered with the water from the Lethe that she had gathered. It was made so whoever had drunk it will have to follow what Nyx says and have to agree to what she wants. Percy must've done everything he could, but he failed. Thus, I was created. How I grown up so fast, I'll explain later. For now, we have to convince my, uh, step mother to stop being the man-hater she once was."

Everyone nodded again. "You know everything? How?"

"Um, this was basically my fault." Rube said guiltily. "I kinda misspoke and called Percy my dad in front of Artemis, which caused her to get mad."

Ai winced. "Bad move."

"I know. I've been trying to get Percy to listen to me, but he wouldn't. No offence, but he's back to the condition he's in when he broke up with Annabeth."

Annabeth looked to the floor in shame. Nico decided to change the topic. "So, where is he now?"

"Still down at the beach in Montauk. I spotted Artemis entering her palace a while ago, so we could-"

Rube got blasted from the back by a familiar silver energy. Artemis came in with a very angry expression. "How dare you show your face here?!" Artemis yelled. Rube got back up to his feet and brushed the dust of his clothes.

"Jeez, no need to get angry mom." Rube mused. That was _definitely _a bad move.

"Don't call me your mother!" Artemis screamed again. She fired another blast of energy to Rube, but Rube defended himself with a black shield of energy. Artemis sent three arrows at him with incredible speed, but Rube rolled out of the way. Artemis pounced at him like a lion, but Rube slid under her.

"You can't touch me, Artemis and I won't touch you either. Give me a chance to explain everything." Rube said. Artemis didn't listen. She charged straight towards Rube, but Rube did nothing. When Artemis slashed her hunting knives, Rube suddenly dissolved into a puddle of water. Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold chains shackled themselves to Artemis' ankles and wrists. Rube stepped into the palace, completely unharmed. "You weren't even fighting with me."

Artemis growled at Rube but didn't try anything. Instead, she turned her attention towards Nico and the others. "What are _you _guys doing?"

Thalia, being stupid and brave, stepped forward closer to Artemis. "We were here to talk about your weird behaviour."

"What weird behaviour?" Artemis tried to hide it, but she was doing a bad job.

"It's my fault. Artemis has every right to get mad at him." Rube admitted. Artemis' eyes flashed with anger.

"Don't you mention _him _in my presence." Artemis hissed.

"I need to show you," Rube gestured at all of them. "_All _of you, something."

"Show us what?" Reyna asked.

"If you will, please hold hands with everyone. Keep your hands within your partner's hands until you have been told to remove it, thank you." Rube mused. He really did had Percy's sense of humour, because everyone stifled a chuckle. Even Artemis managed a smile, which was good to see.

**Percy's POV**

Percy was destroying the beach of Montauk. He had done something like this in his past, but he couldn't remember when or where. He only knew _why _he'd done it. It was because of love. Love had taken its toll and tortured him again. Did he love Artemis? He did feel some kind of forgotten feeling towards her, but he wasn't sure if he loves her.

"Love is a strange thing, huh Percy?" A sweet voice said next to him. Percy turned his head to see a beautiful woman. To most men, she might seem like the most beautiful woman on Earth, but Percy knew Artemis was way better than her. Percy recognized her face because she wore too much make up and too much perfume.

"Aphrodite? Wait, I thought you faded?" Percy asked.

"And I thought you can't remember?" Aphrodite asked. Percy faltered and frowned. He did remember. After Hera and Aphrodite had helped him with something, Zeus blasted both of them and they faded. "Percy, we didn't fade. We were destroyed, yes, but we can reform. Hera might take a while to reform back, so I'll be here to keep you company."

"And how did you reform faster?"

"Many people want love, Percy. I'm the goddess of love, well; at least I _was _until my daughter took my position. Not that I'm not happy, but I kind of missed being a goddess." Aphrodite sighed. "I can't show myself, because I know she will be stripped of her powers and I'll be elected back as the goddess of love. I know she loves her new job and I couldn't take that away from her. She's my favourite daughter and I'm proud of her."

"Why are you here anyway?" Percy asked. Aphrodite pretended to be offended.

"Why, you don't want me here?" She asked while batting her eyelashes.

"Well, if you don't have anything for me, then I don't." Percy muttered. "You're still the same. You know you can't have me because I'm in love with-" Percy stopped himself. That was when he felt it. He remembered his feeling towards _her._

"So, you've finally realized it?" Aphrodite asked with a smile.

"Y-yeah . . ."

"Well, my work's done here then." Aphrodite walked to the sea.

"Wait! What do you mean, your work's done?" Percy asked.

"A special someone had sent me here, Percy. Someone who has been keeping a eye on you since the day you were born. She knew you were in trouble, so she sent me. Now my work's done, it's time I return to my home. The sea." Aphrodite said.

"Wait, who sent you?" Percy asked. Aphrodite was slowly dissolving with the waves.

"I think you know. By the way, Percy, tell my husband I'm sorry for everything. Tell him I love him, will you? Thank you, in advance." Aphrodite said before she gave one last smile and completely dissolved into the sea.

Percy sighed. "Thank you, Aphrodite." He'd never thought those words would come out of his mouth. Thanks to Aphrodite and the special someone, he now remembered most parts of his past. There were certain memories that seemed faint and fuzzy, but the most important thing was . . . he remembered about Artemis. He remembered how much he loves her, how much he cared about her and how he's willing to give his life for her safety. He remembered Al and Liz, his twin children. He remembered his friends.

Then, he had a thought about who that _special someone _might be . . . She has been keeping an eye on me since I was born, so she's the only explanation.

Percy looked to the sky and a tear unconsciously slid out of his eye. He smiled at the thought of her.

Sally Jackson . . .

"Thanks, mom." Percy muttered.

**Rube's POV**

Rube brought them to the realm of Chronos, Primordial God of Time. Being the lieutenant of Chaos has its perks. Chronos was away for the moment, so Rube could show them something. He knew this would work, assuming the river doesn't lengthen to some unnecessary events.

"Where are we?" Nico asked.

"I'll tell you later, so just follow me." Rube said.

"This seems familiar." Michael muttered.

"Yeah, I think I've been here before." Ai continued. Rube forgot that both of them were sons of primordials. That wouldn't be a problem though.

"Well, it'll come back to you. For now, follow me."

Rube led them to a stream of river that was made out of sand, literally. Sand was flowing like a river from the top of the mountain, where Chronos' palace was placed. There were millions of these kind of rivers surrounding Chronos' palace, but they only needed to find one.

"What are these, uh, sand rivers?" Alia asked.

"I'll explain later. We need to find the one we need."

"How will we know which one we'll need?" Thalia asked.

"You won't. Only I will, now shut up and don't step on the stream." Rube said. Thalia grumbled something that he couldn't make out, but Rube decided to ignore it. After a few minutes, they arrived at a sand stream that was a bit golden than others. It was also isolated a bit further than the other rivers.

"What are we doing here? And why is this one a bit golden?" Piper asked.

"Okay, now I'll explain. We're in Chronos' realm. Yes, I do mean the Chornos like, the Primordial God of Time, Chronos. These little streams you see now are the Sands of Time."

"I thought that was only a myth." Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, like when most people say that defeating Kronos was impossible and forcing Gaia back to her slumber was crazy talk." Rube mused. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Anyways, all of the streams represent one person's time life. I don't mean like the strings that the Fates had. The streams are more like, um, the life that someone has been through. We can look back into the lives of other people, but not affect them. Yeah, something like that."

"Why did you bring us here then?" Artemis asked.

"Because I would like to show you something from Percy's past life." Rube said. The name made Artemis' muscles tensed. She was still in shackles so Rube felt a bit reassured.

"If this has anything to do with Percy, I don't want any part of it." Artemis growled.

"Oh come on Artemis, stop being such a baby." Percy's voice said.

"I'm not a baby!" Artemis whined. Then, she stopped herself. Percy's voice?

"Stop calling me a baby!" Artemis' voice whined, but it wasn't from Artemis. It was from the stream. Percy's life stream.

"Come on, take a look." Rube invited. Everyone gathered at the side of the river. The sand parted ways and opened up a hole, and a scene was showing.

"But you are if you're acting like that." Percy said again in the scene.

"No I'm not." Artemis frowned.

"You're cute when you're annoyed, Arty." Percy said, teasing her.

Artemis blushed when she saw this scene. It was a few months ago. Percy had spilled a drink on her accidentally and Artemis made a big fuss about it. Of course, she wasn't serious because she was only trying to annoy Percy.

"What am I doing? Is this right? Do I even love her?" Percy's voice said from the stream. Another hole opened further on the stream, at least five hundred meters.

"Why did it open further?" Alia asked.

"It shows that it happened after the last incident we saw. Come on." Rube said. They travelled further down stream. Some of the river stopped flowing and simply ended.

"Why did some river ends?" Reyna asked.

"That means, their time life ended. Simply put, they're dead."

"Oh."

They arrived where the new hole opened. This scene brought a lot of pain to everybody's heart. Percy had just woken up from bed with Nyx and he was completely naked. Artemis glared at the scene, as if it would affect it somehow.

"This has already happened. Listen carefully." Rube said seriously.

"Why am I feeling like this?" They heard Percy's voice said, but his mouth didn't move.

"Who's talking?" Artemis asked.

"We're hearing his thoughts." Rube explained.

"There's someone . . . I need her . . . Not Nyx . . . What did I do? Why did my body do that? A spell? Some kind of incantation?" Percy thought to himself. Artemis teared up when she saw her.

"Do you want to know how he felt?" Rube asked. Artemis nodded. "Give me your hand." Rube snapped his fingers and the shackles disappeared from Artemis' wrists and ankles. Rube held her hand and guided it to the stream. The moment Artemis touched the stream, she gasped and clutched her chest with her other hand. She was breathing heavily.

"Artemis? What's wrong?" Thalia asked worriedly.

"Let her go!" Liz demanded.

"She needs to know." Rube said sternly.

"You're going to hurt her!" Al said.

"Trust me." Rube said. "We're siblings. You can trust me." Al and Liz looked like they wanted to protest, but they knew they couldn't win. Rube kept Artemis' hand in the stream. When the hole closed down, Rube pulled her hand out. Artemis fell to the ground and sobbed. She was crying heavily. She sobbed and sniffled while Thalia and Annabeth comforted her.

**Artemis' POV**

"Artemis, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?" She muttered and repeated.

"Tell me, Artemis. What did Percy felt?" Rube asked. Artemis looked at him. Artemis had regret shown all over her face. "Did you feel guilty? Uneasy? Wrong? Yearning for something you couldn't grab? Feeling like ripping into two because you can't tell which is right and which is wrong?" Artemis nodded her head. "Now you know what Percy feels. Let's get to where you made _your _bad move."

Rube led them further to the stream until it almost ended. "Why does Percy's life stream end?" Reyna asked with a terrified tone.

"Don't worry. He's not dead. He's just not making any new memories right now. His life is on a halt. It will move soon." Rube explained. A hole opened in the river, showing Percy and Artemis fighting.

"Oh no . . ." Artemis said, realizing her mistake now.

From the hole, they watched the scene.

"Who's the mother?" Artemis growled. Percy looked at her with guilt. "_Nyx? _You fathered a child with _Nyx?!" _Artemis yelled. Percy went over to her, but Artemis pushed him away."

"Listen, it's not what you think. Artemis, let me-"

The familiar sound of her hand meeting his cheek was heard by everyone. They all looked at Artemis but quickly turned their attention towards the scene in the hole. Now, she was hearing Percy's thoughts.

"It was a mistake! It wasn't me! Please listen to me! I beg you, please listen!"

Now, Artemis felt even guiltier. She thought back about it and realized how wrong she had been. She didn't even give Percy a chance to explain and she didn't think about how he felt. She was just so angry at the time.

"Don't you dare show yourself in front of me again! Get out!" Artemis screamed from the scene.

"Artemis, let me explain." Percy stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. Artemis pushed them away and glared at him with her silver eyes, now rimmed with red. Artemis cried when she saw the scene in the hole.

"Don't touch me! I hate you!" Artemis screamed. Then, she heard Percy's thoughts again.

"She hates me . . . What have I done . . . I lost her . . ."

Artemis let a tear slid out of her eye when she heard Percy's thoughts. Without thinking, she thrusts her hand into the hole, hoping to feel what Percy had felt at the time. She got what she asked for.

A sharp pain entered her heart. The feeling of regret, disappointment, sadness and grief overwhelmed her instantly. As soon as she thrusts her hand into the hole, she pulled it back. The feeling was too much. It was nothing compared to what Artemis felt at that time. Artemis could do nothing except weep and cry. She sobbed into her hands, until Piper, Thalia, Annabeth and Reyna comforted her. Annabeth pulled her into a hug.

"What have I done?" Artemis asked as she cried. "Percy . . . I'm so sorry . . . Percy . . . I'm sorry . . . Please forgive me." She muttered to herself. She kept repeating Percy's name, hoping he would somehow show up.

"Guys, look." Luke pointed out.

Percy life stream was continuing its journey further. He was making new memories now. "Let's have a look, shall we?" Rube gestured at the newly formed hole a bit further down stream. The scene showed Percy alone on the beach of Montauk.

**Line Break (Just repeat the scene of Percy and Aphrodite)**

This time, Piper cried also with Annabeth. She knew her mother was back, but couldn't show up because her mother was afraid that she might lose her powers as a goddess. Her mother also said she was proud of her, which made her cry in appreciation. As for Artemis . . .

She instantly stood up and flashed away to one place she knows she'll be safe . . .

Next to Percy . . .

**A/N: I told you I'd make it up for you guys. Although I know it's a bit rushed, but don't be relieved yet. This won't be the only plot twist. Muahahaha! *cue dramatic evil music. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. Leave a review if you like or hate, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, yeah, I'm an idiot. Sorry about the wrong chapter guys. I was a bit confused, sleepy and tired. I don't promise I won't do the same mistakes again, but I'll try to be more careful. Unh... I feel like passing out.**

**A/N: I'll update my Percabeth fanfic after this, I promise. So, yeah. I don't know what to rant. So, here's chapter 12. Enjoy. Oh yeah, if any of you want to use a little bit of my plot from any of my fanfic, I'll gladly allow it. Just make sure you mention my name so the other readers won't sue you or anything. And if you can, tell me about your fanfic. **

**Wow, I guess I rant something today. Oh well . . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, FF and DmC**

**Chapter 12**

**Percy's POV**

Percy got ambushed by a group of angels and demons (are they called a group?). Percy was in no mood to chat, because the woman he loved now hated him. Usually, Percy would be calm and cool. But this was the bad day to mess with him. It's kinda like when Thalia is on her period. Annoy her for two seconds and she starts chasing you all over the world with thunder rumbling above her. Percy and Nico learned that lesson the hard way.

The memories were coming back to him. He didn't fully remember everything, but he remembered his friends, his family and . . . his wife. Artemis . . .

He missed her so badly. The fact that she hates him was killing him from the inside. How could've Percy been so stupid to let Nyx trick him like that?

Anyway, all and all, he was in a bad mood.

The angels and demons ambushed him just as he was about to leave the beach, angels and demons flashed around him, circling him and moving in for the kill. Percy glared at one of the angels and it instantly flashed away. Another angel attacked at Percy with its sword, but Percy sidestepped and grabbed the angel's wrist. Percy twisted it, crushing all the bones in it. The angel screamed in pain. Percy drew Rudra and swung it towards its neck, decapitating it. From its neck, silver blood flowed through and dripped onto the sand. The angel dissolved into dust.

A demon lunged at Percy while baring its fangs. Percy drew Agni and summoned its green flames, Greek fire. Percy thrusts Agni down the demon's throat. The demon looked at Percy with surprise and disbelief. Percy took his sword out upwards, slicing the demon's body in half.

The other demon fired a dark energy, but Percy countered with his own dark energy. He thrusts his hand forward and his beam of energy met the demon's beam, causing an explosion that sent both of them flying. Percy got to his feet and saw the demon already dissolving into dust. Percy looked around him and saw the other angels and demons were already fleeing. They were probably scared of how Percy defeated three of their kind with such ease.

Percy brushed the sand on his clothes until another flash interrupted his moment of peace (if you could call it peace). Percy was about to reach for his weapon until he realized who it was.

"Artemis?" Percy called. Artemis wasn't looking too good. Her eyes were bloodshot red and her cheeks were puffy. She had been crying and Percy was worried she had been crying non stop. Her arms and legs were trembling. She sobbed when she looked at Percy. She stood a few meters in front of him on the sand.

"Percy . . ." Artemis reached out for him, but she couldn't. She immediately collapsed on the spot unconscious.

"Artemis!" Percy rushed to her side. Her skin was even paler than Percy had originally thought and her temperature was feverishly hot. She was weak both physically and mentally. Percy cursed himself for doing this to her. Percy carried her and flashed to the rental cabin at the south of Long Island Sound where he and his mom used to stay.

The cabin looked recently cleaned and renovated, but it still looked like the same cabin. Percy set Artemis down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. Percy got a cool cloth and placed it on her forehead, wiping the sweat off her skin. Percy lit up the fireplace to keep warm, because night was arriving. Not literally, of course.

Percy made sure Artemis felt as comfortable and safe as possible. He didn't want to lose her again. He will protect her, even if she hated him. Percy did his best to keep Artemis warm, but he didn't dare to get on bed with Artemis. He wasn't sure if Artemis would be happy or angry at him for doing that, so he'd rather keep his manhood.

Percy sighed as he slept on the floor (since the couch was covered with spider webs). He used his arm as a pillow. Surprisingly, he fell asleep happily, knowing Artemis was with him this time.

**Line Break**

"Percy? Percy . . . Wakey wakey . . ."

"Unh?"

"If you don't wake up soon, there'll be no blue chocolate chip cookies for you." His mother teased. Percy tensed a bit. Was he dreaming? He's dreaming right now, dreaming about his mother.

He was in a dark empty space. His mother materialized in front of him. This brought tears to his eyes, seeing his mother again. She hasn't aged a year. She looked just like the same when Percy last saw her. His mother held out her hands, inviting him for a hug. Percy launched himself at her, hugging her as tightly as he could, not wanting to let go.

"I miss you." Percy said finally as he sobbed.

"I missed you too Percy. You have grown up, haven't you? My, my, you're taller than me now!" His mother said. Percy managed a chuckle.

"A lot of things happen since you . . . left." Percy said carefully.

"I know. I've heard you've got a wife. Artemis, am I right?" His mother asked. Percy nodded. His mother laughed and ruffled his hair. Percy felt like a little boy again, but he didn't matter. He was back with his mother.

"Yeah . . . I don't know how it happened, but it happened." Percy said.

"Oh, and I have grandchildren now, have I?" His mom asked again.

"Yeah, Al, Liz and Rube." Percy explained. "Well, Rube isn't exactly our-"

"I know, Percy. You don't have to explain." His mom said with a smile. Percy was glad he didn't have to explain, because the memory of Nyx would make him mad again.

"Mom . . . I made a mistake . . . I don't know if Artemis will love me again." Percy said miserably. His mom gave him one of her famous heart-warming smiles that always made Percy feel cosy on the inside.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Percy. The real thing is, making amends for it. That's why I sent Aphrodite to you. To help you realize what you want most. What do you want?"

"Artemis . . . I want her and my family to be with me forever." Percy said. His mother smiled.

"There's my little boy." His mom ruffled his hair again and kissed his cheek. "You have to wake up soon. I've made a surprise for you at the table. I love you, Percy."

"I love you too, mom." Percy said before everything was enveloped in darkness.

"Percy?" A voice greeted him in the daylight. It was already morning and Percy's body was sore from sleeping on the floor. Percy groaned as he sat up straight. His back was killing him. Percy stretched out, just to relieve the soreness. Artemis was already awake. She watched Percy as he tried to get up.

"Good morning." Percy said with a smile. Faster than a second, Artemis tackled him with a hug that would've broke his bones, if Percy hadn't been her husband. "Ah! Ah! Ah! My back!"

Artemis panicked and pulled away. "Sorry!" She said. Percy waved off the pain.

"It's okay." Percy managed. Artemis pulled him again into a gentler hug, which was a relief.

"Percy, I am so sorry. I knew everything now. I was wrong, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. Please forgive me Percy." Artemis pleaded as she buried her face on Percy's shoulders. Percy rubbed her back soothingly.

"Its okay, Artemis. I forgave you a long time ago." Percy said. Artemis looked at him and Percy gave her one of his reassuring smiles. Artemis pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips. This time, the kiss felt correct and perfect, unlike his kiss with Nyx. Her lips were created to match his. Percy felt the familiar tingle on his lips when he kissed her. His heart thumped faster and faster by the moment. When Artemis pulled away, Percy kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Percy muttered.

"I love you too, Percy." Artemis replied back. Those words brought comfort to him. After a few days of thinking that she might actually hate her, she says that she loved him.

"Go shower, because you stink." Percy said.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do. Now go shower."

"You know gods have powers, right?" Artemis asked.

"Oh yeah . . ." Percy said, like he'd just realized it now. Artemis rolled her eyes. Percy went to the kitchen table where his mother said there would be a surprise for him. When Percy found it, it was the best surprise that he had since Percy found out they were having kids three years ago.

A plate of blue chocolate chip cookies were sitting on the table with a note next to the plate. Percy picked it up and read:

"I hope you and Artemis made up, because you two look great together. Remember, I will always keep an eye on you, except for you private times of course. I love you, Percy.

Love, Mom"

Percy smiled. "Thanks, mom." Percy said as he slid the note into his pocket. Artemis pecked him on the cheek.

"Your mother was a sweet woman." Artemis stated out.

"Yes she is." Percy said with a smile.

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth was glad that Percy and Artemis had gone back together. All of them had watched it at Percy's life stream. Rube teleported us back to Olympus and then flashed away.

Luke went to his regular duties and continued training the army for the upcoming war. Since Nyx had almost caused them Percy, Luke had something to motivate them to crave for immortal (enemy) blood.

Luke . . .

He's really back. After four years of not seeing him, he's finally here within her reach. Annabeth didn't want to admit it, but she still had a crush on Luke. Luke was brave, a natural leader and used to be a kind big brother. He didn't even flinch when Rube suddenly showed up in Thalia's palace.

Then there's that guy, Rube . . .

Annabeth barely knew him, but she felt attracted to him. I might've been because he's Percy son or it's because Annabeth found his sea green eyes intoxicating. It's just like having a crush in Percy all over again.

_Snap out of it! _Annabeth scolded herself. Percy didn't sire anymore child to get sired by anyone. Annabeth calmed down a bit, but she couldn't stop thinking about Rube and Luke.

If it came down to one choice, who do Annabeth's supposed to react to?

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I need to sleep. Leave a review if you like or hate it because a review always helps. Until then, take care.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: There's no ranting for me except at the end of this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, FF or DmC**

**Chapter 13**

**Percy's POV**

After spending a night in the Montauk cabin and having their breakfast of blue chocolate chip cookies (thanks mom), Percy and Artemis decided to go to Olympus. So basically, he arrived there, got greeted by several minor gods and some demigods.

What he didn't expect was getting pound by a baseball bat version of Hermes' caduceus with Hermes yelling "Be gone, traitor!" Percy was taken by surprise as Hermes pounded him with George and Martha muttering _Ow, ow, ow._

"Hermes!" Artemis pushed him away. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm saving you! He's with Nyx, remember?"

"Couldn't you wait until you start banging his head? You're going to make him lose his memory again!" Artemis argued.

"Wait, he remembers?"

"Well, I doubt that after you smacked him with a bat." Artemis grumbled. Fortunately, Percy was still sane.

"It's okay, I remember." Percy groaned. "Good job, George and Martha.

_Unh? _George said dizzily.

"Sorry about that Percy. I thought you were holding Artemis captive." Hermes apologized with a look of embarrassment.

"It's okay." Percy said. Then, he turned his attention to the council.

This time, he expected that all of his friends will jump out of their seats and piled on top of Percy. They called it a 'group hug'. Percy called it 'crushing-my-bones-with-your-weights'. "Ack! Get off me! Can't breathe!" Percy choked out. They got off him and gave him a proper hug, which was good. Even Poseidon gave him a warm hug which Percy gladly returned.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Percy." Alia said.

"Me too." Percy said. Then, he noticed that Liz and Al weren't here. "Where're my children?" Suddenly, they were interested in the ceilings and floor rather than Percy. Even Artemis looked confused.

"Where are they?" Percy asked with an edge in his voice. The others paled a bit at the sight of Percy's slight anger.

"Al, Liz and Rube had been summoned by . . . um . . ." Nico didn't finish the sentence.

"By who?" Percy asked in the brink of madness.

"Aether and Hemera." Michael said grimly. "Technically, my brother and sister."

"What?!" Percy practically screamed

**Rube's POV**

Rube was down in the arena of Olympus where his twin siblings, Al and Liz, were keeping an eye on him. He was in the arena, trying to adjust to his new powers. Since Chaos had blessed him, he had some of her powers. Chaos didn't grant him the power of the Void, because that would make him in par with a Titan. So, Chaos granted him semi control over the power of Creation. Rube couldn't create life, bodies or any complex creations until he learned how to control his power better. He also couldn't create, uh, modern mortal things like a phone, a car or a presidential nuclear bunker.

Rube concentrated and managed to create a sword that looked like it had been hammered by the Minotaur.

"Well, at least there's some improvement." Rube muttered to himself. Rube used one of the handy tricks that Chaos had taught him. He could un-create anything that Rube had created. If he could master this ability, Rube could even un-create anything that he wanted. Rube called this skill "Unbind".

He concentrated again and tried to dissolve the bent out sword particle by particle. Slowly, the sword dissipated into the air in golden dust. He continued to practice creating stuff until two blinding flash interrupted his training session.

Rube instinctively created a frying pan and held it like a sword. Al and Liz jumped rushed towards him. When the light died down, Rube saw two figures. Rube sighed in relief.

"Lord Aether and Hemera," Rube bowed down. Al and Liz were confused, but it was best to follow. "You startled us."

"We're truly sorry for that." Hemera said. Both of them were glowing with light, which made sense because both of them were basically the very personification of light. Aether was a young man with pale skin and bright eyes that resembled the colour of the clouds. Hemera was a bit similar, only her eyes resembled the sun.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you guys?" Liz asked.

"You must be the twin children of Perseus Jackson. I am, Aether and this is my wife, Hemera. You might've heard of us from stories about Primordials."

The twins nodded. "You knew our father?" Liz asked.

Hemera nodded. "He's been the strongest demigods alive before you were born. He even caught the attention of our grandmother, Chaos and she doesn't pay attention to anything. That's how popular your father is in the Greek Pantheon."

"I guess he's pretty famous." Rube said.

"How is he not? He survived the Labyrinth, bathed in the Styx, turned Hyperion into a maple tree, defeated Kronos, united the Romans and Greeks, survived a journey through Tartarus, returned the Athena Parthenos, put Gaia back to her slumber, escaped the wrath of Olympus, captured the heart of your mother, defeated Zeus and is on his way to fight a war against the Primordials." Aether stated out. "This guy is a freaking legend."

"Yeah, yeah, my father's a beast." Rube muttered. "So, why are you really here?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Aether straightened himself up. Hemera slid her hand into his. "It's better if I explain there."

"Wait, where?" Rube asked. Aether didn't answer. Instead, he responded by teleporting all of us into his realm, Heaven. Well, technically, it's the Upper Air where only the gods live. Aether's realm was a bit higher than Olympus and was filled with the air that only gods usually breathed in. The mortals renamed Aether's realm 'Heaven' and it kinda stuck.

Okay, that part is cleared, now explaining what Heaven looks like.

Well, sorry to disappoint, but if you're picturing a scene of clouds that looked beautiful with the sun shining and nature spreading out wide, well, you'll find that in Elysium. Heaven was the home for angels and nature spirits like dryad, naiad and some other spirits that ended with _'-ad'_. Usually, before nature spirits were transported to the Earth, they were created here. Aether and Hemera were responsible for their creations and Pan, well, Pan _used _to lead them.

Heaven was a single stone tower that stood high and the top seemed endless, unseen in the clouds. The bottom of the tower was just above the clouds. The tower was filled with holes that looked like window. Angels and nature spirits were coming in and out of the holes around the tower.

"Where are we?" Liz asked.

"Heaven." Rube said.

"No, for real. Where are we?"

"He's right. You're in Heaven. Well, Ancient Greeks used to call it the Upper Air, but you mortals renamed it into Heaven." Aether explained.

"Um, I don't remember Heaven having a huge tower as its only building." Al stated out.

"Have you seen Heaven before?" Aether asked.

"Good point."

"Well then, shall we?" Aether invited. He walked into the tower, followed by Hemera who had her arm hooked around Aether's. Before going in, Al and Liz turned towards Rube.

"How can we trust them? For all we know, they might be siding with Nyx!" Liz pointed out quietly.

"Well what can we do? We're two thousand feet higher than where Olympus should be and there's no way down." Rube said. "Unless you plan on jumping to your death. Plus, I don't know who they're siding with. Lady Chaos just told me who they are."

"Okay, there's no point of us arguing. We'll just play along with them. If things start to get weird, we'll leave." Al said.

"Great plan. How are you planning to leave Heaven?" Rube asked. Rube would never think that anyone would want to leave Heaven, but if your life hangs in the balance, it might be the best choice.

"I'm working on that. Right now, we'll just play along, got that?" Al repeated. Liz and Rube nodded. Here they are, three children of Perseus Jackson, working together.

This will be fun.

**Line Break**

Aether led them higher and higher and higher and higher into the tower. Rube's legs were about to snap from sheer exhaustion when Rube could see the top of the tower. Rube was too tired to be grateful. He just wanted sit down and let his legs get the rest they deserved. Al and Liz looked like Rube did, total exhaustion.

As they climbed, Rube saw angels flying around the tower, entering and exiting the building through the holes in the wall. This might be some kind of angel train station.

When Rube arrived at the first floor, he groaned because there was nothing there. Sure, he didn't expect there would be anything, but he was hoping that they'd have some kind of angel espresso stop. To let you imagine how high Rube, Liz and Al had climbed, think of it like this. They have been climbing up the stairs for hours in non-stop only to reach only the _first _floor of the tower. Rube looked around to see nothing on this floor except another flight of stairs and several holes in the wall

"Good, we're here now." Aether said without even the slightest hint of tiredness in his voice. "You can rest." Rube collapsed to the ground when he heard the word _rest. _Al and Liz also did the same. Rube leaned on the wall as he sat down. His legs were aching and numb.

"What, *pant* are we *pant* doing here?" Al asked.

"We're here to witness the three of you pass the first level." Hemera explained.

"First level *pant* of what?" Rube asked.

"Of your training. You do know that with the abilities you have with your powers and weapons, you have no hope to defeat even an angel, right?"

All three of them looked at him. "Your point being?" Rube asked.

"You three are chosen by me and Hemera. If you prove yourself worthy in Heaven, then we'll help you with the war." Aether said. The three of them frowned.

"If we fail to prove ourselves?" Liz asked.

"Well, we'll have to send you back to the Earth the hard and long way." Hemera said with an innocent smile.

So much for Heaven. For them, it might be Hell.

"All of this, just to gain you as an ally?" Al asked indignantly.

"We just wanted to see if Olympus is worth saving or not. Kind of like what Daedalus used to say to your father when monsters attacked his home." Aether said.

"Can we at least have a talk about this?" Rube asked.

"Sure, take your time." Aether said.

Rube, Liz and Al gathered in a spot that was out of Aether's hearing. "This is crazy." Liz said.

"I know, but we have to do this. We have to get every help we can and right now, a help from two Primordials will be a _big _bonus." Al stated out. Liz nodded and looked at Rube.

"Besides, if we don't do this, we'll be dead anyhow. I don't want to be seen as a comet on the way down." Liz said. Rube gave a thought about it for a second. They didn't have a choice.

"Okay, but we have to work together. We don't know what kind of test they'll put out, so we'll just do our best. We might have our differences but we're still the children of Perseus Jackson, right?"

"Right." The twins agreed in unison. Then, they turned towards Aether and Hemera.

"We'll do it." Rube said.

**Percy's POV**

Percy hated the Primordials more and more with Nyx being the number one on the list. Why did Aether and Hemera took them? All three of his children at that. Artemis wasn't doing any better. Percy managed to calm her down before she managed destroy their palace. Now, she's asleep in her bedroom. Percy was in the balcony, overlooking the view of Olympus.

"Weird day, huh?" A voice said next to him. Percy turned around to see his father, dressed in his usual Hawaii t-shirt and Bermuda shorts.

"Yeah . . . I'm worried about them, you know." Percy said to his father.

"What do you think I feel whenever you went on to do something dangerous?" Poseidon said with a small smile. Then, it occurred to him. Poseidon had felt this way a lot more than Percy had. Worrying about their children's safety hurts, not knowing whether they're okay or not. Karma got back to him because he felt the same way towards his children when Poseidon worries about Percy going to some dangerous quest.

"Sorry I made you worry about me all those years, dad." Percy managed. Poseidon chuckled a bit.

"It's alright, my boy. I always had faith in you that you would return. I never lose faith in you." Poseidon said as he patted him on the back.

"Thanks dad." Percy pulled him into a tight embrace. Poseidon returned the hug.

"Well, I'd better get going. I only got a minute to visit because the sea monsters are getting restless again. Though I fear this might be more powerful than the others. Good luck my boy, and have faith." Poseidon said before dissolving into water vapour. Now, Percy was alone again on the balcony.

**Reyna's POV**

Reyna was didn't know why, but she was sad when she found out that Al disappeared. Reyna also didn't know why, but she's constantly thinking about Al most of the time.

"Maybe you're just in love." A female voice said. Reyna almost jumped.

"Jeez Piper, no need to scare me like that." Reyna said.

"It's fun to see you get scared. So, what's bothering you?" Piper asked.

"It's nothing." Reyna said.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with Percy." Piper said.

"Of course not!"

"Then perhaps his children." Piper said. Reyna kept quiet. "You didn't say anything, so I guess I'm on the right track. One of his sons, maybe?" This time, Reyna was blushing hard. "Oh, it is. It's Al, isn't it?"

Reyna hid her face away from Piper's view. Piper just sighed. "Do you like him?" Reyna shook her head.

"I don't know what I feel about him. I just know I do feel something for him, and that's all." Reyna said.

"You know, Nico had told me once that it would be a lot easier if you just admit to what your heart is saying."

"He said that?"

"It might be true. I mean, he did meet Eros."

"Wait, who?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. It's Cupid for you Romans."

"A child of Pluto meeting Cupid? That doesn't sound good." Reyna said.

Piper just shrugged. "He told me he met him, but he didn't tell me what happened."

Reyna nodded. She thought that was the end of that, but Piper wasn't ready to drop the subject. "So, do you like him?" Piper asked. Reyna blushed even more.

"I-I guess so . . ." Reyna said.

**A/N: I'm way too tired for this. Unh... I'm sorry if I didn't meet your expectations, failed to write a good chapter or ruined your version of Heaven, but this was the best I could do. So, yeah. Leave a review if you like or hate it, like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't have anything else better to do, so I might as well update something. Gosh, no reviews huh? I'm starting to think you are getting bored with my story. Well, looks like I need to step things up. In this chapter, I'll reveal some of the allies that Percy got. Some of them you might not expect. I got only like 4 reviews. So, here's chapter 14, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Just read the last chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Al's POV**

Tests have always been a teenager's worst nightmare. Either it's a school test, a huge test or even a test to decide whether you're going to see your family again or no, it's always scary.

Aether and Hemera said that they had something special planned for all three of them. Al was getting worried. Technically, he was the eldest one among the three of them (he was born a few minutes after Liz) so he needed to take charge. Rube might be powerful, but he's inexperienced and shares the same sarcasm that their father had.

"Okay, so all three of you will face this guy." Aether said. Something materialized in the middle of the room. It was a drakon, which Al thought was weird.

"That's it?" Al asked. He wasn't being overconfident, but drakons are easy to deal with. His parents had taught both of them how to fight every single type of monsters from harpies to flying pigs to man eating piranha sheep (long story). Al didn't really consider this as a challenge because it was only one monster, and it remained immobile. It didn't lunge at them or tried to attack, which confused Al even more.

"Yes. There's your challenge. Kill them, if you can." Aether said with an evil grin.

"No problem. I'll do it." Rube said. He created a sword in his hand and dashed towards the drakon.

Wait, Aether said 'kill _them_'. Is there . . .

"Rube, stop!" Al yelled but it was too late. As soon as Rube's sword met the drakon's scales, it dissolved into a puddle of water. Rube looked at the puddle of water with confusion, but he was snapped out of it when a torrent of water slammed onto him, sending him flying back towards where Al and Liz were standing.

"Shit, what the fuck was that?" Rube asked as he got up. Luckily, he didn't look hurt, but he was soaking wet.

"Water powers? Maybe a sea deity." Liz said.

"Oceanus?" Al said.

Then, a different female voice interrupted them. "How dare you compare me to that weak Titan?" She roared but her voice sounded like it came from underwater. A gargled sound that sent several chills down Al's spine.

The puddle of water left by the drakon started to rise and formed the figure of a woman. She had messy black hair with two lobster pincers sticking out from her head like horns. She wore a dark hooded robe which covered her face. Her skin was pale and she had something in her hand. At first, Al thought it was some kind of oar for a boat, but Al realized it was a weapon. A five feet wooden staff with huge double edged blade merged at the end of it.

"Who are you?" Rube asked.

"Of course you don't know me." The woman sneered.

Aether raised his hands for attention. "Rube, Al and Liz, welcome to your first challenge. You'll have to face her and her children, the Telkhines."

"Wait, her children?" Al asked.

Telkhines started popping up from the floor and walls, surrounding the woman.

"I am Thalassa, a primordial sea goddess, daughter of Aether and Hemera." The woman said.

"Never heard of you and I don't plan on knowing more about you." Rube said.

"For once, I agree." Liz added. Al also nodded. She was in their way of going home to their family. That was all that mattered. Thalassa actually laughed.

"You think the three of you could defeat me and my children? I am the mother of Telkhines!" Thalassa roared loudly.

"Uh, yeah, well we're the children of Perseus Jackson." Al said, trying to sound as threatening as possible. At their father's name, Thalassa hissed.

"Perseus Jackson!" Thalassa said the name in disgust. "If it wasn't for him, I'll be the Queen of the Seas by now!" Then, Thalassa studied us more carefully. "Perhaps the death of the three of you will be sufficient to quench my thirst for vengeance."

"Um, I have no plans on being your Coca Cola, so let's just-" Rube was interrupted by a telkhine lunging at him. Rube slashed his sword and cut the monster in half, making it dissolve into golden dust.

This will be a long day.

**Percy's POV**

Right now, Percy was holding back the urge to go to the Fates and just smack the shit out of them.

After his children's disappearance, Percy thought his day would get better, but the Fates had other plans for him. Why did he even think about walking through Central Park to buy a hotdog?

After receiving the news that his children were kidnapped by Aether and Hemera, Percy decided to get some fresh air and get out of the Greek world. Away from Olympus, the gods and everything that seemed weird. Percy was walking around New York and arrived at Central Park by sheer coincidence. It seemed like a normal day in New York. Parents were taking their children for a walk while other people were jogging around or cycling. Percy bought a hotdog and started munching away. It was afternoon and the place was still a bit crowded.

Percy was walking around until something out of the ordinary happened. Almost instantaneously, the sky darkened and the winds were blowing stronger that Percy started to struggle to keep his footing. Lightning struck all around Percy, blasting the pavement and trees around him. At first, Percy thought that Thalia was responsible for this, but even she couldn't whip up a storm this massive. This wasn't done by a god or Titan. A primordial did this.

Instinctively, Percy raised Rudra to block an incoming sword behind him. Percy stepped back and readied his swords. "Fire won't work here, Perseus Jackson." The man said in an odd voice that didn't seem human at all. It sounded old, ancient and sounded like it haven't spoken in years.

Percy really needed to stop making a rep for himself, because everyone knew him, even the ones he didn't knew. "Not to be rude, but who're you?"

"It's not a surprise you don't know me. After all, it's been a while since I've shown my human manifestation to anyone. You've earned my respect, Perseus Jackson after escaping my father's realm and putting my mother back to sleep." The man said.

Percy studied him even more. The man had a humanoid figure and he was extremely handsome. Even Narcissus didn't compare to him. He had dark hair that was constantly whipping around because of the wind. He was muscular and well built and had a sword that was made out of a mixture of black and dark green mist. Even his whole body was swirling with smoke with different colours. Black, dark green and yellow swirled around his feet; His eyes were yellow with a tinge of greenish colour.

Escaping his father's realm? Putting his mother back to sleep? The latter must be about Gaia.

That means, he's one of Gaia's kids. Great, now Percy has a superpowerful storm bringing deity chasing him. "Okay, I give up. Who are you?"

The man smiled. Just for a second, his figure flickered. A hideous monster made out of dark and green clouds. Percy would never have thought he would have to see that face again.

"Th-That's impossible . . . My father . . . He sent you to Tartarus!" Percy said.

"Yes he did. It took a while, but I managed to reform." The man said. Percy paled a bit. What should he do? He'd never faced someone that strong. He had problems fighting with a Cyclopes, much less an enemy of the gods.

"So, Typhon, what brings you here?" Percy asked.

"I'm here to join you, Percy."

Percy heard him like he'd just said _I want to eat a large smelly boot. _"Can you, um, repeat that so I heard right."

"I'm here to join you."

Percy paled even more. He didn't know which is worse. Fighting against Typhon or having him as an ally. Percy kept his nerve. "How do I know I can trust you? Why do you want to join me?"

Typhon's eyes flashed with an expression that Percy didn't know. Sadness? Grief? Regret? Anger? "I'm not forcing you to have me as your ally, but I'm just offering. As for why I want to join you . . . Well, this concerns my father."

"Tartarus?"

Typhon nodded. "My father harbours a grudge at Nyx and her children. Nyx and her children had a palace in my father's realm. I'm sure you're aware of that."

"I visited there once, but I didn't really see what it looked like."

"Be glad you didn't. Lady Chaos blamed Tartarus for having Nyx building her realm on top of Chaos' realm. Because of this, my father is mad at Nyx."

"I thought Chaos didn't mind that?"

"Oh she did, very much in fact. Nyx and Erebus were the earliest of darkness, but they all come from Chaos. Now, Chaos' realm is shrouded by Nyx's realm and my father took the blame."

"So, you're joining me because your father wants to get revenge on Nyx?"

Typhon nodded. "If we manage to beat Nyx afterwards, we will be enemies again, Perseus Jackson. I still have a grudge on Olympus for imprisoning me, but I need to settle my father's demands."

"Why didn't your father come here himself?" Percy asked.

"Percy, you are the first demigod that my father has revealed his manifestation to. You are also the first one who had been able to talk to me without getting obliterated first."

"Glad to know."

"My father wishes not to show his face to anyone, so he sent me." Typhon explained. Then, Percy realized the storm had stopped and the winds had died down, but the sky was still dark.

"During the war, I will come to your aide. Until then, I will remain hidden. And you can help me by telling the Olympians not to attack me on sight." Typhon said with a grin, which was a bit surprising. The Father of Monsters, grinning to a demigod like Percy was one of his pals from college. "Until we meet again, Perseus Jackson." Typhon vanished in a gust of wind.

"Well, that was fun." Percy muttered.

**Ai's POV**

Ai and Reyna were dating people from the same family, so they were sharing the same kind of sadness when Al and Liz disappeared. Ai won't talk to anyone and Reyna had done nothing but kept quiet and looking depressed. Reyna and Ai had stayed inside Al and Liz's palace for a while now. Ai didn't know what's wrong with Reyna; maybe she's sad that she'd just lost a friend. Ai didn't know. All Ai know was, Liz, Al and Rube will be coming back.

Ai was pacing around the palace, didn't know what to do. The pain of waiting was killing him. In frustration he stomped his foot and accidentally cracked the floor. Ai let out an "Oops."

Then, he heard a scream coming out from Liz's room. Ai rushed towards it and immediately kicked the doors open without knocking. That was a _huge _mistake.

As soon as the door open, Ai saw Reyna, well, she's almost nude. Reyna wore a set of black undergarments and she looked at Ai in confusion. Then, her face turned into embarrassment. "What the fuck are you doing?!" She screamed.

"Oh shit!" Ai immediately turned around and covered his eyes. "Sorry! I'm so sorry! I heard you scream and I thought you were in some kind of trouble."

"I am, but can you at least knock first?" Reyna demanded as she searched for her clothes.

"Well, sorry! I thought you were being strangled by some bed sheets or something like that." Ai stated out. There was a few moments of silence before Reyna spoke again.

"Okay, you can look now." Reyna said. Thank goodness, Reyna had her clothes on this time. Both of their faces were red from embarrassment.

"Sorry about that." A voice said.

"Who was that?" Ai asked.

"That's the problem." Reyna said.

"Oh, I don't mean any harm." The voice sounded like a female voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself?" Reyna called.

"Right here." The voice said, but this time more clearly, as if it was actually coming from a solid form. She was standing behind Reyna. Reyna jumped when the woman spoke behind her. The woman laughed out loud. She had shining black hair, creepy black eyes with no irises. She was beautiful, but beautiful in kind of a creepy way, if that made sense.

"Who are you?" Ai asked.

"Sorry about that. I'm the Styx, Goddess of the River, well, Styx." The woman said.

"Wait, you're Styx?" Ai asked.

"As in, the river-in-the-Underworld, Styx?" Reyna added.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well, no disrespect, but what are you doing here?" Ai asked.

"Well, I'm here to tell you that I'll be joining you with your quest against Nyx." Styx said proudly with a smile. Reyna shook her head. Ai was confused at her behaviour.

"I thought the River Styx was the river of hate. Why are you so, I don't know, cheerful?" I asked. Reyna nodded in agreement. Styx threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Is it wrong for me to be cheerful? I might be the goddess of the River of Hate, but that doesn't mean I have to hate everything. If I did that, then everyone who came and took a dip in my river would be dead." Styx grumbled. "I'm here to offer my help in your war against Nyx."

"Why?" Reyna asked. "Why would you wage war against one of the strongest primordials?"

"Because of my husband, Pallas." Styx explained. "It's actually a confusing story."

"We've got the time." Reyna said.

"Okay, so the sea primordials, Pontus and Thalassa, are planning to join you, along with Aether and Hemera who're testing your friends right now."

"What?"

"Okay, Pontus' daughter, Eurybia, a minor goddess of the sea and my mother-in-law, are joining Nyx's side along with her husband, Krios. My husband wasn't going to follow his parents and decided to send me to see if you are worth fighting for."

"And are we worth it?"

"My husband thinks you are and we should help you."

"Well, what's stopping you then?" Reyna asked.

"The Olympians." Styx said sternly. Ai looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Every single being or deity that made an oath upon my river will be bound to a fate that should they break the oath, they will die. The Olympians had broken too many oaths, and they didn't deserve what they should have deserved!" Styx almost screamed. "I am sick and tired of the gods not keeping their promises. I will side with you on one condition."

"And what will that be?" Ai asked.

"Every being or deity that breaks an oath sworn upon my river will die, regardless if they're immortal or not." Styx said.

"Wait, then that means . . ."

"Don't worry. I won't count the old promises that anyone had made, but I will after this." Styx said. "Tell that to the gods." Ai and Reyna looked at each other.

"Can we have a minute?" Ai asked as he pulled Reyna aside.

"Well, hurry up because the offer won't stand."

When they were out of the room, Reyna panicked. "What the fuck are we supposed to do?" Reyna said.

"I don't know."

"We need to consult with the council."

"We can't because that'll take too much time. We need to make this decision on our own."

Reyna stomped her foot in frustration. "How do we know that she won't betray us?"

"I have an idea. Follow my lead." Ai said as they entered the room again.

"Well? Have you made up your mind?"

"We accept your terms." Ai said.

"Very well then. I'll just-"

"But, before you go . . ." Ai stopped her. "Swear on the River Styx that you and your husband won't betray us and will help us in the war against Nyx."

Styx looked surprised, as if she didn't expect this at all. Reyna was also taken by shock. "Wh-What?"

Ai shrugged. "I'm getting a solemn oath."

To his surprise, Styx managed to laugh and gave him a smile. "Well played, Ai Rayner. Okay then. I swear by the River Styx that my husband and I won't betray you and will help you in the war against Nyx."

Ai sighed in relief. "You do know, should you break that oath, you will die, right?"

"I'm well aware of that." Styx said. "Well, until we meet again." Then, she vanished in a flash of light, leaving a sick smell of sulphur and oil.

"We need to tell everyone. They can't make anymore oaths. It'll kill them." Reyna said.

"Let's tell them, then."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Two brand new allies to add to the team. Before that, I'll just tell you this. Every name I used in this chapter actually existed. I've done some intense research (*cough* thank you Wikipedia) and found a few other immortals that I didn't know about. Thalassa is real and so is Eurybia. So, leave a review if you like or hate it. A review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**P.S: I don't know why, but I'm getting less and less reviews with each chapter. Am I doing something wrong? Is the fanfic getting boring by the minute? Tell me so I can improve. You can state out anything in the reviews if you feel like something makes this story uninteresting. If you did send a review, I thank you in advance.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Oooohhhh . . . So that's why . . . Now I get it. Special thanks to Shadow Sathe, remvis and Sora7898 for pointing that out. I know what to do now so I think this chapter will be interesting . . . Maybe . . . Who knows? Here's chapter 15. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, FF and DmC**

**Chapter 15**

**Percy's POV**

After a strange visit from Typhon, Percy had to keep his head cleared up. Of course, who wouldn't be confused? Olympus' strongest enemy is joining Olympus. He felt doubtful, glad, confused and suspicious at the same time. So many questions were whirling in his mind. Is he friendly? Will he betray them? Is this one of Hermes' pranks (because it had happened before)?

Whatever it is, Percy decided not to dwell on that just now. He had to focus on the war and finding his children.

Of course, the thought of that distracted him.

During his nice walk in the park, he was ambushed by several . . . something.

He drew Agni and Rudra and scanned his surroundings. It wasn't anything he recognized.

The breed monster of that surrounded him was a weird hybrid between a monster, an angel and a demon. It had a white angelic wing on one side and a demonic black wing on the other side. The body itself was creepy and violent. Their skin looked rock hard with rough surfaces as lines of weird tattoos lined down on their torso. They had beefy arms and legs that were muscular and could stomp the ground flat. They had black beady eyes with faces that looked like the character from the movie Predators.

Several of them surrounded Percy, making sure he can't escape. There were six of them; each of them looked just like the other. They glared at Percy like he was the one who did something wrong.

"I take it you guys aren't here for Tracy's birthday party." Percy taunted. In respond, they roared at Percy. Percy didn't know what the mortals saw through the mist, probably six burly guys cornering a defenceless guy holding two sticks as his only defence. Agni glowed with green fire as Rudra let out icy cold winds from its blade.

"Perseus Jackson." One of the monsters said with a very, very husky voice.

"That would be me." Percy said as he twirled Agni in his hand.

"Son of Poseidon,"

"The Hero of Olympus," One of them said.

"The Bane of Evil," Another said.

"A Nephilim," Added a third one.

"Please, you flatter too much." Percy said with an evil grin. That seemed to anger the monsters more as their growl became louder.

"We are the creations of Nyx. The strongest beings to have ever existed. We've been blessed by Nyx and her children, possessing every power known to most Primordials. We are the Stamatis, the elite forces for those who serve Nyx."

Percy couldn't help but paled a bit. Blessed by Nyx _and _her children? That's not fair at all. Not including Aether and Hemera, Nyx has twelve children and all of them are as powerful as Nyx. If these guys were blessed by all of them . . . they have a major problem. Percy forced a smirk.

"Great, I think Nyx needed the extra help." Percy said.

To his surprise, one of the Stamatis laughed. "Young demigod, you talk big but you are just another weakling in our way." Then, one of them advanced. "For you, Perseus Jackson, Nyx released special orders for you."

"What orders would that be?" Percy asked.

"Rewards beyond measure to whoever managed to capture Perseus Jackson and bring him to Nyx, dead or alive."

When the Stamati finished its sentence, the Stamati lunged at Percy. Percy rolled out of the way and struck down to its ribs but its form flickered and vanished, making Percy's sword landed on the ground. Percy looked around to see all six of them haven't moved yet. Percy frowned while the Stamati grinned evilly.

"Apate, Primordial Goddess of Deceit, blessed us with the power to deceive our enemies with illusions."

"That will make things difficult." Percy grumbled. He slashed at one of the monsters, but the Stamati grabbed the sword with its hand. The blade started to rust on its touch. Percy yanked the sword away and the rust quickly disappeared, thank goodness.

"The power of ageing, given to us by the Primordial god of Ageing, Geras."

Percy noticed something. "Those are the only powers you have?" Percy asked. They didn't say anything and decided to change the topic. One of them lunged at Percy, but Percy brought his swords up before the Stamati's hand reached Percy's head.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you will be returning to Nyx."

"That will not be happening." Percy said as he used Rudra and sliced at the Stamati's torso. The moment the blade connected with its ribs, Percy felt a stinging pain on his stomach. Percy looked down and it was already bloody.

Percy cursed under his breath. They were blessed by the bloody _arai_. The _arai _weren't even goddesses, but they were children of Nyx. Now, Percy couldn't kill them.

As one Stamati strike down at Percy, he rolled out of the way and kicked the Stamati from under its legs. It fell to the ground, cracking the pavement.

"Go on, kill me." The Stamati said.

Another one grabbed Percy from behind and twisted his wrists, making him drop his sword. Percy yowled in pain. Percy struggled, but the Stamati had a firm grip on his hands. All six of them gathered around Percy.

"You will suffer, as we promised Nyx."

Percy kicked the Stamati in the face, which felt pretty good. Instantly, a flurry of strikes and punches made their way to Percy's body. One punch hit his face and he was knocked out cold.

**Luke's POV**

Luke was spending time with Annabeth and he was enjoying it. Annabeth had definitely grown up from the scared seven year old girl that Luke and Thalia had met a few years ago to a beautiful woman who could knock some senses to whomever she wants. Luke sat next to her as she told stories about the past few years Luke hadn't been around.

"So, Annabeth. Can I ask you something?" Luke asked.

"Sure Luke."

"Are you, um, okay with me?" Luke asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Annabeth stifled a laugh. "What makes you say that? Of course I'm okay with you." Annabeth punched him playfully on the shoulder. Luke also managed a small laugh.

"That's not what I meant." Luke said. He took a deep breath. "Do you-"

A small pain occurred at the back of his head. Luke frowned as he tried to rub it off, but it won't go away.

"Do I what?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll explain- ah!"

"Luke!"

Suddenly, Luke was engulfed in a bright white light. Something different took over Luke's body. Another power surged into Luke. Annabeth tried to grab him, but he disappeared.

**Third Person's POV**

The Stamatis ganged up on Percy and started to beat him up. He remained there, unconscious. Something else took control over his body. That was when he let out an explosion that came from him, making the Stamatis flew several meters back. Percy stood up with the Devil Trigger finally summoned the demon inside Percy. His swords, Agni and Rudra, changed form into the swords that he used during his fight with Kronos.

**(It's in Chapter 6, guys)**

One of the Stamati smirked. "Devil Trigger. You're still as weak as before."

Red vein-like lines crawled up all over his body to his neck. Percy's eyes were bright red as he glared at the Stamati. Percy dashed forward with incredible speed, slashing at the Stamati. He tried to raise its hand to catch the blade, but it cut through it like butter, severing its fingers from its hands. The Stamati roared in pain as it looked at Percy with fear evident on its face.

"No, it can't be . . ."

"The weapon!"

"Hush! He doesn't need to know!" The injured Stamati scolded at his comrade. "So, it has chosen you." But then, the Stamati smiled. "The curse from your attack will get to you and sever your fingers, as you did to me."

Without saying anything else, Percy made an upward slash with one of his sword. A wave of fire appeared from the ground and carved a straight path forward towards the Stamati. Luckily, it managed to dodge.

"How? The curse should affect you!" The Stamati roared. Two of his comrade stepped forward and joined the fight. Number One lunged at Percy, which Percy managed to roll out of the way. He blocked as punch from Number Two and kicked Number Three in the face. Number One grabbed Percy from behind while Number Two punched his gut. Percy didn't even wince when the punch landed. Instead, he used his head.

Literally, Percy headbutted Number Two as it staggered backwards. When Number Three went for the kill, Percy turned around and used Number one that was holding him as a shield. Number One screamed in pain as Number Two's strike landed on his back. It let go of its grip on Percy and Percy spun around and kicked it in the face as he ran both of his swords to Number Three's chest. It roared and Percy pulled the swords from it. The Stamati collapsed to its knees and dissolved in a mixture of golden and silver dust.

"Get him!" A Stamati yelled. All five of them lunged at Percy at the same time when a blinding flash of light exploded between all five of them. Next to Percy, standing with glowing white aura, was a blond man, the first Nephilim.

On Luke's back were angelic wings that sprouted at least three meters long. His eyes were pure white and he was levitating a few inches off the ground.

Both Luke and Percy regarded each other, like they understood what was going on.

"What is this? Another Nephilim!" A Stamati hissed.

"That's impossible!" Another one said.

"Nyx said there would be only one!" A third added.

Without wasting another second, Luke used his wings to move with incredible speed and agility. In his hand was a rapier, as long as his arm. Luke dashed (more like, flew) forward to one of the Stamati and sliced his rapier across its chest. A deep gash was seen as brown liquid started to come out from the wound. The Stamati roared in rage and made a wild punch. Luke dodged the strike and stabbed the monster's ribcage. It wasn't fatal, but it was a severe wound. The Stamati clutched its ribs.

"Why won't the _arai's _blessing work?" The Stamati roared.

"Because you're too stupid for that!"

"Are you calling all of us stupid?"

"No, I just said him!"

"But you said you!"

"I meant you as in him!"

The Stamatis started arguing as the blessing of Eris took place. Since they were in a conflict within themselves, the blessing turned against them and made them fight into an argument.

"So, I'm stupid?"

"Yes you are!"

Luke and Percy took advantage of this situation. Luke flew upwards as Percy dashed to several directions with incredible speed until he left afterimages of himself. He ran his sword through a Stamati and pushed them into a certain spot. He did the same thing with all five of them until they were in the same spot, where Percy could execute his plan.

Percy started slashing Stamatis from multiple directions in one fluid, swift and quick movement. Then, he sent all of them up with his swords. Above, Luke was waiting for them. As they were freefalling in midair, Luke used his wings to manoeuvre himself to the Stamatis, slashing at them with incredible speed with his rapier. Luke stabbed another between the eyes as he decapitated another one. As they fell back to the ground, they dissolved in a mixture of golden and silver dust.

Luke landed on the ground where Percy was waiting. Angelic and demonic aura swirled around both of them, accepting each other's presence. When both of the auras disappeared, Percy and Luke fell to the ground. Both of them coughed out blood with Percy more than Luke.

Percy spat out blood from his mouth. "What the fuck happened? Why is everything hurting?" Percy groaned.

"No shit." Luke coughed. "My chest fucking hurts."

"Luke? When did you get here?" Percy asked with a sharp pain everywhere on his body.

"I didn't remember. The last thing I remember was chatting with Annabeth." Luke groaned as he put his hand on his head. "Did I got drunk? Am I having a hangover?"

"I don't think so. I don't remember hangovers being this painful." Percy groaned. "Shit, my ass hurts."

"We need to get back where we could sleep and recall what happened." Luke suggested.

"Agreed."

**Line Break**

**Percy's POV**

"Okay boys, what really happened?" Athena asked.

"We had a hangover." Luke said.

Percy elbowed him. "We can't remember a thing after the blackout. I already told everyone what happened. Nyx has an elite force called the Stamati which she created from angels, demons and monsters. They are strong and unbeatable."

"But when you woke up, you said that there were none of them left." Nico stated out.

"Well, that part I can't explain."

"Maybe I can help." A female voice said behind them.

Percy turned around and saw a woman with wavy brown hair and leafy green eyes. She wore a robe that matched the colour of her eyes. Percy couldn't remember which goddess she was.

"Mnemosyne, what brings you here?" Michael asked.

Of course, another deity with its name is impossible to pronounce.

"Wait, who is she?" Percy whispered to Luke.

"I think her name was _me-ne-mow-si-ne_." Luke replied.

"Boys!" Athena scolded. Luke and Percy immediately kept quiet. "If you don't know, she's the Titaness of Memories, Mnemosyne." Athena explained. Luke and Percy nodded like the good boys they were.

"I can help. I can peek into their memories to see if I could find anything." Mnemosyne said.

"Wait, we never told you about what happened." Thalia stated out.

Mnemosyne took out a note from her pocked and handed it to Michael.

"What does it say?" Artemis asked.

"Go help Percy and Luke and look into their memories. I know some of them will have their doubts and Athena will start complaining after you gave this note to Michael, but I will make sure they won't harm you. Love, Lady Chaos." Michael read out loud.

"I don't complain!" Athena complained.

"You just did." Hermes said.

"Shut up."

"May I?" Mnemosyne asked.

"Go on." Michael gestured.

Percy and Luke stepped in front of Mnemosyne as she held her hands out and placed them on their shoulder. "Close your eyes." Mnemosyne said. Luke and Percy closed their eyes as a weird feeling entered Percy's body.

**Line Break**

After the presentation on their memories was displayed by Mnemosyne, everyone there paled. Mnemosyne left the throne room. Athena and her daughter, Annabeth, had the same worried expression.

"We still don't know what happened to them." Hephaestus stated out.

"Well, after I watched my memories, I could conclude only one thing." Luke said.

"And that would be?" Alia asked.

"The Trigger kicked in." Percy said.

This time, confusion was evident on each and every one of their faces. "What trigger?"

"As you know, Percy has a demon inside him. Lady Chaos had merged the demon with Percy's soul, so the demon could take over Percy's body and aide him in battle. Same thing happens to me. The only difference is that I have an angel inside me. For me, I call it the Angel Trigger. For Percy, it's the Devil Trigger. We are what the Primordials call Nephilim. A hybrid between a human and an angel or demon. In my opinion, that's what happened to Percy and me."

"That explains the shitload of pain we were having." Percy grumbled.

"Wait, wait, wait," Annabeth cut off. "You have an angel inside you?"

"Um, yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Michael asked.

"Look, I wanted to but Chaos told me to keep it a secret until it was the timing was right."

"So, the timing was right when Percy is a demon?" Nico asked.

"I guess we're tied to each other. I don't know if I could turn on the Angel Trigger without Percy using the Devil Trigger." Luke said.

"Why don't you try it now?" Demeter said.

"Um, no. My ass is still hurting." Percy said. Everyone stifled a laugh.

"Well, get some rest. We'll discuss more after everyone got some rest. Now, council dismissed." Michael said as he slammed the butt of his scythe to the floor with a loud _boom _sound. Almost all of the Olympians flashed away.

Artemis gave Percy a kiss as she hugged him.

"I was worried." Artemis said.

"Yeah, me too. Right now, I need some rest."

"Let me guess, your ass is hurting." Artemis teased.

"Nah, I just have a goddess who is worrying about me all the time which is a pain in the ass so basically, same thing." Percy said. Artemis punched him hard on the chest. "I love you too, Arty." Percy kissed her again.

**Rube's POV**

"This is getting ridiculous." Rube said as he wheezed in exhaustion. Liz and Al weren't doing any better. The Telkhines were destroyed, thank the gods, but Thalassa still remained.

"We need a diversion." Al said.

"We tried that. She's too quick." Liz stated out. It was weird that Thalassa was giving them the chance to plan their attacks. She was at least a few meters away from them.

"Why isn't she attacking us?" Rube asked.

"That's not the point." Al said. "We need to find a way to defeat her."

"Wait, let's try the diversion plan one more time. I'll stay behind you guys." Rube suggested. Al and Liz nodded. As Al and Liz trudged forward with Rube following several feet behind them, Thalassa stayed still. When Rube and Liz got within five meters around her, her hand turned to liquid and whipped towards them. Al and Liz were whipped aside, but Rube was left unharmed. Rube took one step forward, nothing happened. The same thing happened for the next few steps. Then, he took another step and Thalassa attacked him again with her water whip. Rube stepped back, thanks to his reflexes.

Rube grinned. "Got you now." Rube went back to where Al and Liz were resting. "I've found it. Her weakness."

"Really?" Al asked.

"We already know she can't move anywhere without water, so she's glued to the spot with the puddle of water." Rube said. Liz and Al rolled their eyes.

"Tell us something we don't know."

"I think her attacks have a limited range." Rube stated out.

"What?"

"I guess that's why she's not attacking us now. She can't reach us. During our last attack, she only managed to attack you and not me. She couldn't reach me. I think it was like five meters. That's how far she could attack." Rube explained.

"So? How are you planning to kill her? We still can't get close enough to her." Liz pointed out.

"Maybe we don't have to." Rube said. He created a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Which of you are good in archery?"

"I can shoot." Liz offered. Rube gave her the bow and arrows.

"Okay. Al, the both of us will distract Thalassa while Liz stays out of her attack range. Liz, you will aim for Thalassa and try to take her out. She's glued to the spot, so that'll be our advantage. I know Thalassa couldn't defend herself if she's dealing with us." Rube explained. Al grinned.

"Nice. I think we're starting to get on the same page here." Al said. Rube gave him a smile.

"Ready? Let's do it."

Rube and Al rushed forward towards Thalassa while Liz went around behind her, trying to find a good spot. Thalasa wailed in rage as her arms turned to liquid. She starts to whip at them. Rube and Al tried their best to dodge her attacks. One of her whips managed to lash itself onto Al's leg and dragged him until he was dangling a few feet from the ground.

"Al, I'm going to let you down! Get ready!" Rube yelled. He dodged another whip and created a throwing axe. He threw it sideways, and unorthodox way of throwing an axe. The axe sliced the whip off of Al's leg as he dropped to the ground. Al flipped himself right side up and landed onto the ground.

"Liz! Anytime now!" Rube yelled as he rolled out of Thalassa's attack. Al jumped over a whip that tried to wrap itself around Al's legs again.

Then, at the very worst moment, Rube tripped. He fell to the ground. The whip was already making its way towards Rube. Rube closed his eyes and waited for impact, but it never came. Rube looked around to see Thalassa collapsing to the ground. Her water whips dissolved into water and her arms returned to normal. An arrow was sprouting at the back of Thalassa's head with Liz behind her. She had a wild grin on her face that was a mixture of relief, glad, happy and exhaustion.

"What took you so long?" Al asked.

"Hey, I need to get my aim right." Liz explained. Then, all three of them collapsed to the floor but still conscious.

"That was exhausting." Rube said.

"No shit." Al and Liz said at the same time. Then, all three of them laughed, joined by a familiar underwater voice. Rube quickly jumped to his feet and saw Thalassa standing up in human form with a smile.

"You're not dead?" Rube asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Well, obviously, I'm still standing. Don't worry, I do not wish to fight you again." Thalassa said.

"Wait, wait, wait . . . what?" Al asked.

"This was a test, remember? I was never your enemy. My father and mother had asked me to help them in testing you. I will be joining your side in this war." Thalassa explained.

"So, it's over? We've passed, right?" Liz asked with hopefulness.

"Sadly, no. You still have a lot to go through. My father and mother are waiting for you at the top of this tower. At the top of Heaven. You may rest here for now. Remember, after each test, you are given the chance to rest but you must leave the next day, or else the door to the stairs will be closed."

"How will we know if it's the next day?" Rube asked.

"Let me help you with that." Thalassa said. She flicked her hand and three identical digital watches strapped themselves around their wrists. The watch beeped, signalling it was already seven at night. Outside, it was bright as fuck.

"Of course." Al grumbled. "Well, thank you for your aide, Thalassa."

"Well, you're welcome. Have fun. Oh, there's a snack bar over there if you want to use it. They're free, so you're welcome again." Thalassa said before dissipating into water vapour. Sure enough, a snack bar materialized into existence at the side of the wall. An angel stood at the back of the counter, looking bored.

"How did we not notice that?" Liz asked.

"I don't care. I'm fucking hungry." Rube said as he went to the snack bar. He arrived there with the angel looking at him with bored eyes.

"Welcome to Angelic Snack Stop, May I help you?" The angel asked in a bored tone.

"Give me the best thing you've got, along with some coke." Rube ordered without hesitation. The angel snapped its fingers. A tray appeared with a set of meal. There was a platter with buttered popcorn and a goblet of coke.

"What is this?" Rube asked.

"Maybe you should try it before you complain." The angel said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Rube took a spoonful of buttered popcorn, only to find out it's not what he thought it was. A warm sensation coursed through his body as the flavour of chocolate entered his throat.

"That is non-combusting ambrosia. Demigods like you can eat as much as you want without spontaneously combusting." The angel explained.

"Well, uh, thank you." Rube said as he walked back to Al and Liz with his tray.

"Aren't you ordering anything?" Rube asked.

"Um . . ."

"It's non-combusting ambrosia." Rube said.

After that, Al and Liz hurriedly went to the counter.

**A/N: So, here it is. The Stamatis are fictional and are created by me, so, um, copyrights. Well, I tried to bring back the old side of me that used to write down action, story and romance in an equal balance, and so I did. I hope quickened the pace of the story a bit. For some of you who are dying to see the Devil Trigger in action, I wrote it. I hope you liked it because it was too hard to describe it in a story. So, leave a review if you like or hate it, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm glad that I fixed the problem with the story going slow. Okay, so I'll try to balance between the romance/action/dialogue/drama/plot twist/random shits together. Not necessarily in that order. So, here's chapter 16. Enjoy. By the way, I need your help with something. So, read the chapter, or don't read the chapter because I'll mention what I need at the A/N below.**

**Chapter 16**

**Liz's POV**

Liz had trouble sleeping, probably because of the sunlight streaming on her face. The daylight in this place was ridiculous. Liz never realized how bright it was outside until she tried to sleep. Sure, she used to imagine Heaven being bright, beautiful, cloudy and amazing. But then again, she didn't imagine that her father was the son of the sea god and her mother was a moon goddess.

Rube . . .

Liz didn't know what to think of him. Technically, he was younger than Liz because he was born a lot later than her, but he looked older. Probably eighteen, because he said that Lady Chaos made him immortal. Liz still didn't fully trust him, even though he did help them beat Thalassa. Liz knew Rube was trying hard to gain their trust, but it's not that easy.

Then, Al woke up. His auburn hair tends to get messy like their father whenever they woke up from their sleep. Al looked at Liz. "You haven't sleep, haven't you?"

Liz shook her head. "It's kind of hard when the light is shining on your face."

Al stifled a chuckle. "Get some sleep, Liz. We'll need all the energy we can get during our next test in-" Al glanced at the new watch that Thalassa gave them. "-four hours." Right on cue, Rube snores loudly.

"He's like dad, isn't he?" Liz said.

"Yeah, which is a good thing though." Al glanced at Liz. "Do you trust him?"

Liz kept quiet for a few seconds before answering. "I do, but not that much. He's much like dad. He even looks like him."

"Yeah. He even inherits dad's attitude." Al added.

"And I also have ears." Rube said suddenly. Liz was a bit startled when she found out that Rube was actually awake. He yawned, stretched himself and sat up. "So, what time is it?"

"Four hours until, well, I was going to say daybreak, but apparently, its day all year round." Al grumbled. Liz and Rube chuckled. "Anyway, get some rest, Liz. We're gonna have a long day today."

Liz nodded and lied on the ground as she did her best to cover her eyes. Soon, she fell asleep.

**Line Break**

"How much farther?" Liz asked as she panted. It's been freaking two hours since they climbed up the stairs. There's no turning back now because as soon as the trio passed the doorway, it closed behind them. The only way down was the window on the walls, which Liz, Rube and Al weren't planning to take.

Rube groaned out loud. "Are they fucking serious?! What kind of Heaven is this?!" Rube yelled out loud, earning some glances from the angels that were passing through.

"Keep your voice down! We don't know if these guys are friendly." Al said.

"We just saw one of them selling in a snack bar a few floors down." Rube stated out.

"Guys! Stop it. We're not going to get closer to our objective. Let's just keep moving for now." Liz said. Rube and Al nodded. They went up the stairs for a few hours. Who knew climbing up the stairs would be so irritating, frustrating, annoying and tiring?

They reached another floor. As soon as they arrived, they immediately collapsed to their knees.

"Thank gods." Al muttered.

"It's about time you made it." A familiar voice said. Liz looked around and saw Aether in his bathrobe. "Do you know how long I have to wait you?"

"We don't know because it's FUCKING DAY ALL THE FUCKING TIME!" Al snapped. Aether managed to laugh.

"Oh? So it's too bright for you?"

"Um, let me see . . . YES!" Liz said.

"Okay then. Then you won't mind if I turn the lights off, would you?"

"Wait, what?"

Instantly, the whole room darkened. Zero visibility. Everyone was as good as blind.

"What happened?" Liz heard Rube said, but he sounds like he's far away.

"Wait, where are you? Rube? Al?" Liz called.

"I'm here!" Rube said.

"I'm okay!" Al confirmed. Again, their voices seemed like far from where Liz was standing.

"So, children. This will be your next test. An enemy amongst you. It can copy your voices. Beat him, you can rest. Just a warning, he can also look like you." Aether's voice boomed around the room.

"So, a Doppelganger amongst us, huh?" Liz heard Rube said.

"Who is it?" Al asked.

"Well, it could be any one of us." Liz said.

"Wait, who said that?" A female voice said that sounded similar to Liz.

"Wait, Liz? Did you say that?" Al asked.

"No I didn't!" The voice said again.

"Guys, it's the Doppelganger." Liz said.

"Is that really you?" Rube asked.

"Wait, it's copying me!" Rube said again.

Shit has hit the fan, hard, Liz thought. This is going to be total mindfuck.

Liz took one step forward. Then another. She was too scared to move.

"Who's moving?" Al asked.

"I was." Rube said.

"No I wasn't!" Rube said again.

"Stop talking!" Liz yelled out. Immediately, no one spoke. Liz heard footsteps walking right in front of her. Liz stomp her foot, pretending like she took one step. Immediately, the footsteps stopped.

"Who was that?" Liz asked.

"Wait, who's talking?" Another voice similar to Liz said.

They had to find a way to beat this, or they'll end up killing each other.

**Percy's POV**

Percy woke up again in cold sweat in the middle of the night. He had a nightmare about his children dying from tiredness of climbing stairs. It was ridiculous, but it was still scary. Percy saw Artemis sleeping soundly next to him. Her auburn hair was sprawled everywhere on her pillow. The sight of his wife calmed him down a bit. Percy leaned down and kissed her head before putting on some clothes and heading outside.

Sometimes, Olympus can be quiet in the middle of the night, which made it looked more like a ghost town rather than the home of the gods. No one was around, no sound was heard and nothing was happening. It was midnight, so it made some sense. Unlike New York, where you hear cars honking, people walking and cell phones ringing every night, even if it's one in the morning.

Percy walked around Olypmus and to the throne room. At first, he thought there was no one there, but he was wrong.

"Lady Hestia." Percy said respectfully as he was surprised to see the goddess tending the hearth. Hestia gave Percy a warm and welcoming smile.

"Hello, Perseus Jackson. Have you come for a midnight stroll?"

"I just had a bad dream and having trouble falling asleep." Percy admitted.

"Well, you may sit here with me if you like." Hestia offered.

"That would be great. I would like the company." Percy replied with a smile. He sat down next to Hestia, where it felt warm and comfortable. The warmth of the heart seemed to wrap around Percy, making him comfortable.

"Percy, have you thought about the prophecy I told you about three years ago?" Hestia asked.

The question sent chills down his spine, even though the hearth was like three feet away from him. Percy hated to admit it, but he had been thinking about the prophecy, except for the time when Nyx wiped his memories.

"I have given some thought about it." Percy admitted.

"And?"

Percy took a deep breath. "It's Liz, isn't it? 'A union between an offspring of the abyss and the sea and moon shall create peace at last for everyone'." Percy quoted back the prophecy that Hestia told him three years ago. "It's Ai and Liz, right?"

Hestia shrugged. "I guess so."

"What do they meant by . . ." Percy swallowed the lump that was building on his throat. "What do they meant by, 'a union'?" Percy was getting even more worried at the thought of his daughter having children.

"Relax, Percy. I'm sure the prophecy was talking about their relationship, and not what comes out of it." Hestia said with a smile. Percy sighed in relief, but he was still a bit scared. "Percy, Liz is a grown up woman now. You should cut her some slack."

"But I'm worried that she'll end up like me three years ago when Annabeth left me." Percy said. "Not only about her, I cared about everyone here. You saw how much destruction I made when I was that upset. Liz will be ten times more powerful than me. She'll make Olympus fall to the Earth!" Percy said.

"You worry too much." Hestia said.

"Well, they're my children. Of course I worry about them."

That's when shit got weird.

"Let me make you suffer more." Hestia said in a voice that certainly didn't belong to Hestia.

Percy jumped just in time as a whip lashed towards him. Instantly, Agni and Rudra were already in his hands. "Who are you?" Percy asked.

"Oh, you will have a fun time knowing who I am." The woman said as she changed form. From Hestia, she morphed into another figure. Still a woman, she wore a blood red jacket with black leather jeans. In her hand was a whip with spikes at the end of it. She looked like a torturer, basically saying.

"Okay, I know what you look like now. Who are you?"

"I am Oizys, daughter of Nyx and the Primordial goddess of Misery."

"Isn't Akhlys the goddess of misery?"

"Bah!" Oizys spat. "She's nothing more than the goddess of poison. Me? I'm the true child of Nyx that represents misery." Then, she glared at Percy. "Which is what you will be suffering once I'm done with you!"

Oizys lashed her whip towards Percy. Percy tried to block with his sword, but the whip wrapped around Agni and Oizys yanked it out of his hand. She lashed her whip again. This time, Percy rolled out of the way. He started his attack by sprinting towards Oizys. Oizys snarled as she whipped the whip around her, making it impossible for Percy to reach her without injuring himself.

Oizys thrusts her hand outwards and Percy landed at the foot of Michael's throne. He rolled out of the way when the whip came down at him. Percy made some distance between him and Oizys. Then, he sprinted towards her again. When Oizys' whip went sideways, Percy slid on the floor like a baseball player. He kicked Oizys on the kneecap which caused her to collapse to her knees. Percy did a Chinese get-up **(hehe, lol) **and made a slash at Oizys. She bent herself backwards, which is impossible unless you're a gymnast. Percy tried to attack again, but she somehow managed to push him aside. Percy went in for the kill, but the whip was in the way as Oizys parried him. Percy thrusts his blade forward and Oizys just sidestepped, hanging on with the defensive strategy.

Oizys made a wild whip at Percy, but Percy dodged the whip and grabbed it. He tried to yank the whip out of Oizys' hands, but Oizys was somehow stronger. She pulled the whip and Percy managed to let go before the spikes could harm him.

Again, Oizys went on the offensive. She lashed her whip sideways. Percy ducked and rolled out of the way. When the whip was close to Percy, he used Rudra. The whip came again. Percy jumped, but it managed to wrap itself around Percy's legs. Percy dropped to the ground as the whip unwrapped itself.

"Look at you. The great Perseus Jackson. The one who defeated Kronos and put Gaia back to sleep. Now, you're at the mercy of my feet." Oizys said. Percy heard several whipping noises. Then, he felt a sharp agonizing pain on his back, as if someone had scraped his back with very hot steel. He felt it again. Each time, they became more and more painful. Percy realized Oizys was whipping his back. With the spikes added to the whip, Percy knew how painful that was.

"Come on, Percy. Beg for mercy." Oizys taunted.

Percy grunted as the whip landed again. "Not a chance." He managed. Fortunately, the whipping stopped. His back must be bloody by now, because his blood was dripping on the floor. A puddle of golden blood was starting to form around Percy's body. Oizys went straight to him and stepped on the wound on his back, making him scream in pain.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Misery feels good on anyone."

"Not this time." Percy managed.

Oizys growled and sent her whip lashing down on his back, harder this time. Percy screamed again in pain because that whip had cut a deep wound on his back. This wasn't the most painful thing he have felt, but it was still fucking painful. Percy tried to stand up, but Oizys kicked his ribs.

"Now, you'll feel the suffering of the monsters you had killed, the lives you had ruined and the blood on your hands!" Oizys said as she thrusts her hand outwards.

Agonizing pain shot into Percy's body as Oizys released her curse upon him.

**Third Person's POV**

Percy screamed with a voice so loud that it was heard all over Olympus, literally. Artemis woke up when she heard the scream. She looked around and saw Percy wasn't with her.

"Oh no." She muttered before finding her clothes and heading towards the throne room. On her way out, she ran into Thalia. "Thalia! Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Someone screaming." Thalia said as they made their way to the throne room.

If there was a punishment in Hades' realm about paying-for-what-you-have-done-to-bad-guys, Percy guessed this could be it. The curses from the _arai _weren't this painful. This would be the second most painful thing he'd felt in his entire life.

Oizys laughed manically as Percy squirmed in pain, hoping it would end. Such agonizing pain and cruel torture was felt by Percy at the very moment.

"Y-y-you BITCH!" Percy yelled out. Oizys was taken by surprise because no one had been able to talk through her curse of suffering. Anyone who had the curse would just yell and scream until death comes.

That's when Percy's control over the body shifted.

The Devil Trigger turned on.

An explosion of black aura erupted from Percy, sending Oizys flying backwards into the hearth. She got out of the heart with her clothes and face charred.

"Percy?" Artemis' voice said from behind the door. She bangs on the door, but it won't open. "Percy, if you're in there, please open the door."

Oizys sent the whip lashing again to Percy's back. Percy screamed as the spikes ripped his flesh out.

"Percy! Percy, open the door!" Artemis yelled.

"You're pitiful!" Oizys said. Percy's sword, Rudra, changed form again into the swords that he used to fight the Stamatis. Oizys whipped her whip left and right, hoping to zero into Percy, but Percy was way too fast. He manoeuvred himself left and right before Percy slashed at Oizys legs. Oizys crumpled to the ground. Percy kicks her head and went for the kill, but Oizys rolled away. Percy kicked her on the face again before Percy had his sword on her throat.

"Percy!" Artemis yelled from outside.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me." Oizys invited.

"I'm going to make you suffer." Percy said in a creepy voice. Percy grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. Oizys screamed and struggled, but it was no use.

Percy very, _very_ slowly ran the sharp blade of his sword through Oizys' back. Then, he pushed the blade deeper, deepening the wound. Percy ran the sword from bottom to top. Oizys screamed as loud as she could.

"You want suffering? You'll get one!" Percy roared. He threw Oizys away like a ragdoll and she landed hard on the floor. Percy walked towards her with his bright eyes flashing brightly. Without thinking, Percy stabbed Oizys on the palm of her hand. She screamed in pain. Percy pulled the blade again. He stabbed her other palm, nailing her hand to the floor. Oizys screamed in misery, which was ironic.

"What's happening? Let us in!" Michael said from outside.

"Is that-" Oizys was cut off by Percy, who had his hands around her neck. "I know you were a pussy. You can't even kill me." Oizys taunted.

Without wasting another second, Percy stood up stomped her throat, crushing her neck, windpipe and everything. She choked up for air, but none came to her mouth. Ichor was flowing from her mouth and nose. Percy pulled the blade from her palm and lifts her by the hair. Outside, Artemis and the other were trying desperately to get in. Oizys tried to claw at Percy, but her arms were too weak. Percy brought the blade down to her waist, severing her top from her bottom. Her legs fell to the ground as Percy still held her by the hair. Oizys tried to scream, but it only came out as a horrible choke.

The timing was shit.

Percy brought his blade sideways, decapitating Oizys as the doors burst open. Artemis and the others stared in horror as Percy stood with a sword covered in golden blood in one hand and the head of a woman in the other. A pair of decapitated legs and torso sprawled to the ground beneath Percy.

"P-Percy . . . What happened?" Artemis said as she trembled at the sight of her husband being so vicious. When their eyes met, Artemis could tell it wasn't Percy. His bright red eyes seem to make her eyes sting in pain.

"Percy," Thalia said. Her voice was surprisingly calm and steely. "Put your sword down and put the head down."

That seemed to work. The immense aura that came from Percy slowly dissipated and lessening. He lowered his sword and the head of the unknown woman. Then, his eyes turned back to sea green and crimson red and collapsed to the ground face first. The pain in Artemis' chest increased when she saw the bloody marks and wounds on Percy's back, like the Chainsaw Massacre guy suddenly decided to go extra-violent.

"Percy!" Artemis ran to his side. His breathing was shallow and his skin was pale. "He needs help."

"I got this." Will Solace said. He knelt besides Percy and hovered both of his hands above the wounds on Percy's back. Will chanted a few Greek words that were too quick that even Artemis couldn't catch what Will just said. Fortunately, it worked. The wounds closed down and soon became nothing more that scars. After the healing process was done, Will fainted. Artemis felt grateful and sorry for him. The healing took too much of him.

"Get him to the infirmary." Michael said as Ai lifted Will and flew to the infirmary. "Clean this place up. We'll have a meeting in thirty minutes."

**Line Break**

Everyone gathered in the throne room. Hermes found Hestia chained and unconscious at a secluded room. They freed her and told her to get some rest, but she refused. Percy, on the other hand, was in a healing bubble, specially made by Artemis and Alia. The bubble floated next to Artemis. Percy looked peaceful as he slept inside the bubble. Artemis was glad that he was alright. Well, kind of alright. At least he didn't get killed.

"What happened, exactly?" Alia asked.

"Well, I heard a scream." Artemis said.

"Me too."

"So did me."

"I think it's safe to say that we all heard the ungodly scream." Michael said.

"Then, Thalia and I went to the throne room, but it was locked. We heard some noises inside that sounded like battling." Thalia added.

"Who was the, um, woman that Percy, uh, decapitated?" Hermes asked.

"I know her. I saw her once when I was at Erebus' palace." Michael said.

"I saw her too." Ai added.

"Who was she?" Athena asked.

"I think that was Oizys. According to some sources, she's the goddess of misery." Ai said.

"I thought Akhlys was the goddess of misery?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, we'll dwell on that later on. The question is, why was she here and what was Percy doing here with her?" Michael asked. "And why was Hestia in chains?"

"I can explain that." Hestia said. "I was here, tending the hearth when someone suddenly attacked me. I heard several noises from the throne room, but I couldn't move. Oizys probably did something to paralyze me."

"Okay, so now we knew that Percy was battling Oizys here, but why?" Alia asked.

"Maybe Nyx sent her." Piper suggested.

"She could've come here herself and kill him. Why would she send one of her children?" Demeter asked.

"Maybe she's weak right now? Or maybe there's something going on." Ai said.

"We can't dwell about that right now. We need to prepare as best as we could. Luke, Annabeth, how are we on the preparations?" Michael said. He didn't want to show it, but he was a bit scared at the thought that Nyx might be preparing something big for them. The best he could do was get rid of any panic or fear in their heads.

"We're getting more and more troops each day." Annabeth confirmed. "I estimated that by next week, we'll have over sixty thousand demigods, nature spirits and monsters."

"Well, double your efforts. If Nyx really planned something for us, I doubt it would be good. Search every corner of the world. The council will help you with your journey and where to locate their children."

Annabeth and Luke nodded. Then, Michael turned his attention towards Hades and Nico. "Hades, I need you and your son to make sure that nothing escapes the Underworld or Tartarus. Since Thanatos is siding with Nyx, the souls and monsters would be getting restless and will attempt to escape."

"You've got it." Nico said.

"Artemis, you and Thalia take a few demigods and the hunters to search for any roaming monsters before they join Nyx. Ask Phoebe to help you."

"I will." Artemis replied.

Michael doubt that it would work, but it was the only chance we go, or they'll all be dead.

**Al's POV**

They were totally shitfucked. Al didn't know if that was a real word, but that's how he felt.

It's been a few hours, or at least Al thinks it was, since they got trapped and separated in the dark room. Al was getting bored, because no one said anything. They just stood there, in the darkness, avoiding making any sound. The Doppelganger was really pissing him off. Partly because it sounds like them, and partly because he was mentally bored.

Al didn't know what Rube and Liz were doing, and he was worried. If he somehow could interact with them, they could maybe find a way to defeat the Doppelganger, but Al doubted that. If he even managed to find any one of them, how could he be sure it was them? Aether said that the Doppelganger can look like any one of us.

Al stood up, wracking his brain for any ideas that could work. Al usually didn't listen to Aunt Annabeth's teachings. Now, he's going to pay for that.

Al took one step forward. Right on cue, Al heard his twin's voice. "Who was that?"

Al almost spoke out loud, but he realized that it might be dangerous. The voice could belong to Liz or the Doppelganger. There's another problem. They didn't know if the Doppelganger could kill them or not. If it could, they were probably dead by now, so Al assumed the Doppelganger was harmless.

Or it could be just biding its time, waiting for the right moment to kill.

Al could hear shuffling next to him, like something that doesn't want his footsteps to be heard. Al tapped his foot to the ground. The shuffling immediately stopped.

"Stop making noises." A voice similar to him said, directly next to him.

_The Doppelganger! _Al yelled in his mind. Without wasting another second, Al took a gamble and jumped to his right, trying to grab anything that was possible. Surprisingly, his arms wrapped around something that felt like dry ice. Al could guess that he managed to wrap his arms around the Doppelganger's neck.

"Help!" It cried out in Liz's voice.

"Wait, why would I need help?" Liz said.

"Liz? Are you okay?" Rube asked. Strangely, he sounds like he's further away from Al.

"I'm fine." Liz said.

"Al's attacking me!" The Doppelganger said in Rube's voice.

"I got it!" Al said as he choked the Doppelganger to death in a martial arts lock that Artemis had done to a mortal when he tried to touch Liz. Al strengthened his lock on the Doppelganger, making him choke.

"Al? Where are you? I'm coming!" Rube said.

"Stay!" Al replied.

"What?"

"If it shifts into me, you'll just be confused. Just stay." Al said as he choked the Doppelganger.

"Help me! Liz! Help!" The Doppelganger yelled in Rube's voice.

"Surrender before I kill you!" Al threatened. The Doppelganger struggled, trying to get rid of Al. Fortunately, the training that his father had gave him paid off. He strengthened his hold on the Doppelganger.

"Okay! Okay! I give in." The Doppelganger said in Rube's voice again.

The room instantly brightened, bringing pain into Al's eyes. Al let go of his grip on the Doppelganger and covered his eyes.

"My eyes! AAGGHH! Shit! Turn the lights off!" Rube complained.

"Don't turn them off." Al said, even though his eyes were begging to turn the lights off.

"Shit!" Liz cried out. Eventually, Al, Rube and Liz managed to clear their vision.

"Holy shit!" Rube said for some reason. Al looked around to see him standing on a platform at least two floor from the floor. "Glad I didn't move."

"If you moved, you would've died. And I'm - what the fuck?!" Liz said. Al looked at her to see her in a square hole on the floor that was a bit wide so it could fool her that she was still in the same room.

"I think Aether watched too much Inception." Al muttered.

**Line Break**

"If this is Heaven, I'm going to Elysium." Rube muttered.

"You're immortal." Liz stated out.

"At least I'm not going to Heaven." Rube muttered.

The Doppelganger was now unconscious on the floor and it looked like Rube. The Doppelganger hadn't revealed its true form yet. Aether flashed into the floor.

"Congratulations. You managed to beat the Doppelganger. How did you do it?" Aether asked.

"Yeah Al, how did you do it?" Liz asked.

"It was luck. I heard it using my voice right next to me. I figured it didn't know that. So I jumped on it and choked it to death." Al explained.

"Well, at least you took it down." Liz said. "Man, I'm tired."

"We didn't even do anything." Rube said.

"I still need some rest." Liz added.

"Don't worry. You can rest for now. By tomorrow, you will continue your test. After that, will be the last one." Aether explained.

"Thank gods." Rube said.

"Don't thank them yet." Aether said mischievously and flashed away with the Doppelganger.

"Get some rest guys. We only have-" Al looked at his watch and cursed. "That's just ridiculous."

"What? Why?" Liz asked.

"Look at the watch." Al grumbled. Liz and Rube looked at the watch and spat out several curses.

It was three in the morning. They have four hours to rest. The trio groaned before slumping back against the wall, resting as much as possible.

**A/N: Yay, finished. Okay, so here's the help I wanted to ask you about. Pick your pairings. Annabeth/Luke or Annabeth/Rube? I know which one most of you will go for, but I just wanted to ask. Just for fun. I was also thinking about another sequel to this series, but I don't know about what. I guess we'll just see after the whole story. There's a 60/40 chance that I'll make a sequel with making a sequel in the favour. So, I've set up a poll for you guys and vote for your pairings, okay? Leave a review if you like or hate it, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**P/S: I don't really call you guys my **_**fans**_**, because I didn't really deserve any fans. I think of you guys as readers who wanted a good fanfic, and I gave it to you. Anyway, thanks for the support and I love you guys.**

**PP/S: Just for fun and out of curiosity. If someone asked you who is your favourite author between StarBlade176, Anaklusmos14 and Aix98, which will you go for?**

**If you picked me as your favourite author, type in "DOODERDABLE" in the reviews box. This is not to see show anyone who's the better writer, I'm just curious. And for the record, I would've picked Star or Anaklusmos. **

**PPP/S: I know some confusion occurred between some of you who're confused between Oizys and Akhlys. Fuck it, even I was brainfucked. I chose Oizys because I didn't see Akhlys' name in the Wikipedia (oops) as a child of Nyx. In the House of Hades, Rick told us that Akhlys was the goddess of misery and poison (again, Wikipedia confirmed this). But the same thing was said for Oizys, except for the goddess of poison. So I figured I used Oizys for any of them who hadn't read the House of Hades and looked the Wikipedia to see who she was.**

**Okay, enough ranting. See you in the next chapter. : ) **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Nothing to rant about. I guess there'll be some ranting, but you'll have to read the whole chapter. Because I only rant at the A/N below. Wait, I am ranting now . . . Nevermind. You could read the chapter or you could just scroll down below, I don't really care. If you do read it, then, thank you **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, FF and DmC**

**Chapter 17**

**Percy's POV**

Olympus was on red alert.

When Percy woke up in his room, he went outside. There were demigods, nature spirits, monsters and immortals running around the streets of Olympus. Something must've happened that caused panic to everyone.

Percy made his way to the throne room to find no one except for Hestia who was tending the flames of the hearth. Percy's hands hovered around the hilt of his sword, Agni. He was afraid that this might be one of the primordials again, disguising as his friends. Pery edged closer and closer, looking for any signs of anything suspicious.

Hestia turned her eyes to him and smiled. Percy felt the familiar warmth and comfort that her eyes used to radiate. His muscles relaxed and his mind cleared. "Relax, Percy. It's really me this time."

"Thank goodness." Percy said. Hestia managed a smile. She gestured for Percy to sit next to her and Percy gladly followed.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Percy." Hestia said. The hearth glowed dimly.

"Its okay, Hestia. It wasn't your fault." Percy said reassuringly.

"I should've been more careful. I was careless until Oizys managed to catch me off guard." Hestia said.

"It wasn't your fault. No one is perfect. Not even immortals. Even the Fates aren't perfect." Percy said.

"What do you mean the Fates aren't perfect?"

"Well, they're old hags, right?" Percy said. Percy felt a cold chill running down his spine. Hestia giggled.

"I don't think the Fates liked that. They're tempted to take your life away."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Geez . . ." Percy grumbled. This time, Hestia really did laugh.

"How's your back, Percy?" Hestia asked.

"It's a bit sore, but I can manage it." Percy said, remembering the insane whip that Oizys wielded. That could come in handy, but Percy didn't know how to use a whip.

"Here, let me see it." Hestia said. Percy took his shirt off and revealed his back to Hestia. At the sight of it, Percy heard Hestia wince. "It's still swollen."

"Does it look good?" Percy asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Um, no."

"Okay, this might sting a little. Hold still and don't move." Hestia said.

"I'll try." Percy said. He felt Hestia's hands on his skin. They felt warm at first, but getting hotter by the instant. "Um, Hestia? It's getting hotter."

"I know. Hold still." Hestia said. "Oh, and try not to scream."

"Wait, what?"

Before Percy could interpret what she was talking about, Percy felt a hot searing pain all over his back. Percy screamed as Hestia healed his back. Thankfully, it lasted for about fifteen seconds. Percy was sweating heavily and his back felt like it was burning in flames. He looked back, just in case it was really burning.

"Might hurt a little, huh?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"Hey, not my fault if you can't handle the flames." Hestia shrugged.

Percy stretched his back. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt anymore. The swell was gone and the burning pain had subsided. "Thank you, Hestia."

"You're welcome. The hearth has the power to hurt and heal." Hestia explained.

"I think you should put more emphasis on hurt."

"Would you like to try?" Hestia asked as a fireball danced around her palm.

"Uh, no thanks." Percy said. "By the way, what's going on here? Why is Olympus panicking?"

This time, the hearth glowed a bit dimmer. "Michael is scared. Our numbers are not enough to fight against Nyx. The Stamatis that you fought are also a big problem. If you and Luke are the only ones who can face them, then we have a problem if Nyx kept a whole breed of them. Michael had set everyone to work overtime, scouting for every demigods, nature spirits and friendly monsters that are available."

Percy nodded. "Any word on my children?"

Hestia shook her head. "I'm sorry; Percy but Aether and Hemera hadn't indicate any signal about them."

"It's okay. I'm just worried about them." Percy sighed.

"How do you think Artemis feels?"

"How would you know?"

Hestia rolled her eyes. "A good mother would always be worried about her child. Like I was worried about my daughter, Alia whenever she's faraway and out of my reach."

"I guess so. I should talk to her." Percy said.

"Yeah, be a gentleman and talk to your wife." Hestia teased. Percy stifled a laugh.

"Thanks, Hestia."

"You are most welcome."

**Al's POV**

"Al, wake up." Al heard a voice said in his sleep.

"He sleeps like our father." Rube's voice said.

"Let me try something."

Al thought this was a dream, so he ignored it. He stopped ignoring when he felt a massive shock on his back. Al screamed and shot straight up. He rubbed his back as Liz and Rube laughed and rolled around the floor. Al wanted to glare at them, but even he started laughing. That's when Al felt a spark ignite between them. A sibling relationship that was going to form.

"Having fun?" Al tried glare, but failed.

"Oh yeah, so much fun." Rube said as he tried to contain his laughter. Liz was still laughing.

"How much time do we have left?"

"We have about half an hour before seven. I think we should move early so we could rest at the next floor." Rube suggested.

"Yeah, it'll be a long journey." Liz said after she stopped laughing.

"Get some rest. We'll leave in ten minutes." Al said. Liz and Rube both nodded.

**Line Break **

"I've had it with the stairs. Doesn't Aether and Hemera heard of a damn elevator?" Rube asked.

"Stop whining and keep going. We're almost there." Liz said.

They kept on climbing up the stairs and whining and cursing along the way.

"Can't we take a break?" Liz whined.

"Stop whining and keep going." Rube said this time.

"Well played." Al mused.

"Shut up." Liz said to Al. All three of them laughed and Al could feel their relationship growing. Maybe Rube's mother was Nyx, but that didn't make him any less of the Jackson family than they were.

After a few hours of whining, cursing, groaning and occasional collision with angels, they reached the next floor. They met Hemera this time, smiling lightly at them as all three of them collapsed in exhaustion.

"Next time," Rube panted. "Build an elevator. It only costs a few drachmas."

"Oh, but we gods and angels don't need elevators." Hemera stated out innocently.

"Then why do you have stairs?" Al asked.

"Aether built them before you arrived."

"You kidnapped us." Liz said as the matter-of-factly.

Hemera smiled. "You may rest for now. You'll have your next test in a few minutes. Since I'm the one watching over you, here." Hemera waved her hand. A picnic blanket appeared in front of them. On the picnic blanket were three plates of roast beef and some kind of drink that looks like orange juice. "You can have lunch if you want."

"Thank you." They said at the same time and literally lunged at the food. They ate to their heart's content and finished before they even know it. They drained the drink just as fast.

"Again, thank you, Lady Hemera." Liz said in a more polite manner.

"You are most welcome. Rest now, gather your strength. Your hardest test is yet to come." Hemera warned before flashing away.

"What a real inspiration. Maybe we should invite her to one of the lectures they're holding in Westover Hall." Rube muttered.

"Hey, she did help us and gave us a meal. That's good enough." Liz said.

"Yeah, yeah." Rube said. Then, he looked at Al. "What's wrong, Al? You look worried."

"I'm just wondering about our next test."

Rube managed a chuckle. "Whatever it is, it's nothing that we can't handle, right?"

"Yeah. By the way, we need to help dad and mom with the war."

At the mention of their parents, Rube shrunk back a little and Al guessed he knew why. Rube felt like he didn't belong. Even if his father was Al's father, Perseus Jackson, he was still the son of Nyx, which is their current least favourite goddess. "Y-yeah . . . Go back to them . . ." Rube's shoulders slumped a bit. Al felt sorry for his brother.

_Brother . . ._ Did he just call Rube a brother?

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"N-nothing." Rube said. Al knew what he was thinking.

"Liz, can I talk to you for a sec?" Al asked but he never got the opportunity. He, along with Rube and Liz, were knocked aside and apart from each other by a strong explosion of wind. That's when Al felt the force of the wind ripping through his ears and skin. Usually, he liked the wind on this face, but this wind was about to peel his face off.

"What's happening?" Liz yelled over the wind.

"Hold on to something!" Al said but there was nothing to hold on to. "Rube! Give us something!"

"What?" Rube asked.

"Anything!"

In response, Rube gave them each a sword. Good enough. Al stabbed the sword to the floor as the wind got harder. Liz did the same while Rube closed his eyes. "Rube! What are you doing?" Al yelled over the strong wind.

"Concentrating!" Rube yelled back. They waited for a few more seconds before Rube jumped to his feet, spear already in hand and aimed at the nothingness in front of him. He held the spear out like he was piercing something. The wind whipped his hair in a way until Al remembered his father. "Shut the winds off, now!" Rube yelled. The wind surprisingly died down.

"How did you . . ." Al focused a bit more as he stood up. "Who is that?"

The air in front of Rube seemed a bit thicker and denser than the rest. It formed some sort of humanoid figure, but Al could barely see it. It was a surprise that Rube could see it with all the winds blowing.

"Who are you?" Rube asked as he hefted the spear higher. Al figured that the tip of the spear was in the, uh, thing's throat.

"There's no need to be alarmed. I'm Aura, the divine personification of wind." A female voice said. The figure in front of Rube shimmered into a more solid form. The woman wore a white sleeveless Greek dress and her hair was wavy and constantly moving like it was blown by the wind. Her features were beautiful and she had some kind of red scarf floating around her and tangling itself with her arm. "My father is Lelantos and my mother is Periboa. You know, I'm actually cousins with your mother since Lelantos was Leto's brother. So, you can call me Aunt." She said with a smile.

"Uh, no way." Rube said as he held the spear tighter.

"Lower your spear, Rube." Al ordered. Rube didn't look too happy about it, but he obliged. "Now, explain."

"Well, I'm here for your next test." Aura said. She waved her hand and the whole room disappeared, leaving them floating on the air. The weird thing was the floor beneath them felt solid.

"Okay, so we're in an invisible room. What now?" Rube asked impatiently.

"This will be a test of your instinct. See that door over there?" Aura gestured to the door at the far end of the room. "You'll have to make your way there."

"Well, this'll be easy." Liz said. She stepped forward and fell down _through _the floor. She would've fallen to her death if Rube hadn't caught her arm and pulled her back up. "What the fuck?!" She yelled out.

"I didn't say the whole room was solid. The wind that's keeping you up is constantly shifting, along with the floors and walls." Aura explained.

"So basically, if I lean to my right, there'll be a wall there, even if I stood ten meters away from the nearest wall." Al stated out.

"We'll never know." Aura shrugged. "I'll be waiting for you. Good luck." She said before dissolving into a breeze of warm air.

"Thanks for saving me." Liz said to Rube.

"It's nothing. We're siblings, right?"

Liz smile and nodded, but her smile quickly wavered. "So, how are we supposed to get to that door?" Liz gestured at the door.

"Let's take one step at a time." Al said. He put one foot forward to make sure there was a floor there. When he was sure the ground felt solid, he put another foot forward. Luckily, he didn't fall down.

Unluckily, the floor beneath him started to shift, moving to the left, bringing him further from the door.

"Al!" Liz shouted.

"Don't move!" Al said. When the floor finally stopped moving, Al was at least fifteen meters away from the door. "We need to step on the right floor, or we'll move and end up who knows where."

"How are we supposed to know which is the right floor?" Rube yelled.

"I don't know! We'll figure something out." Al said but he sounds like he's trying to reassure himself rather than his siblings.

Aether and Hemera must be laughing at them right now, Al thought.

**Percy's POV**

"Artemis, what are we doing?" Percy asked as Artemis dragged him out of Olympus.

"You're coming with me and Thalia."

"To where?"

Artemis looked back and smiled. "To the hunt."

Percy paled a bit. He had had some bad experiences with the hunters and he didn't want to relive it. "Why me?"

"Because I need someone to keep me company, now come on!" Artemis said as she dragged Percy again. Then, she flashed out of the Empire State Building along with Percy. They reappeared in a forest with several tents that had been set up. They were the same silver tents that Percy saw three years ago when he was in the hunt with Alia while they were running away.

Wow, that seemed like a long time ago. Percy's being nostalgic.

"Hey Artemis." Thalia said. Artemis gave her a friendly hug while Thalia gave Percy a 'friendly' shock to the arm.

"What was that for?" Percy demanded.

"No reason." Thalia said. Then, she turned her attention to Artemis. "Phoebe and the rest of the hunters would like to see you." Artemis nodded and gave him a peck to the cheek before going to meet Phoebe.

"So, Kelp Head, how are things going?" Thalia asked.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me names?"

"Are you ever going to stop whining?"

"Touché."

Thalia and Percy stayed silent for a while before speaking. "How are you with the things that are going on?" Thalia asked.

The question took Percy by surprise. "I'm not sure. I mean, my friends are busy, a war is coming, Artemis is sad and my children are missing." Percy said miserably. "So, I don't know how I am for now."

"Don't worry Percy, it'll be alright."

"I hope so. Because-" Percy tensed. Something was wrong in the atmosphere. There're some things that aren't supposed to be here. Percy's hand twitched.

"What? What's wrong?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know. Some kind of disturbance in the air. Can't you feel it?"

Thalia looked around. Then, her hand hovered over her bow. "What is that?"

"I don't know, but we better get to it before it reaches the hunters."

"Agreed."

Together, Percy and Thalia sprinted off into the woods to find the source of the unusual disturbance. It was getting stronger by the minute as they got closer.

"My ears are ringing, and it's more annoying that you." Thalia said.

"Ha-ha, I forgot how to laugh." Percy mocked sarcastically.

Then, Percy got knocked away by a wave of black energy. "Percy!" Thalia rushed to help, but a second blast of energy knocked her down as well, sending her flying for a few meters before landing to the ground. Percy got up, but his vision was blurry. He saw a woman in a black warrior dress advancing towards him.

"Hello, Percy." She said. Unfortunately, Percy recognized the voice a little too well.

"Nyx." Percy said with disgust. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want my son back."

"He's not here! Besides, he doesn't belong to you."

"He's mine in every way he is yours." Nyx argued. "I want him back."

"Well, I'm not letting him go." Percy said. Nyx glared at him before sending another blast of black energy at Percy. Percy screamed in pain as he was sent flying and landing to the ground, breaking several of his ribs. Nyx summoned her sword, the same sword Percy had seen her wield during their encounter a few weeks ago. It gleamed in three colours, gold, silver and bronze. The amount of power radiating from the sword was like Kronos' scythe, only ten times stronger. Nyx slashed the sword, and Percy parried it with Rudra. Nyx may not look like much, but she knew how to wield a sword. Even while dual-wielding, Percy couldn't land a strike on Nyx. Percy made an upward slash with Agni, sending a wave of flames at her. Nyx dodged the flames, only to get smacked by the strong icy winds of Rudra.

Nyx got to her feet and summoned a black ball of dark energy. She fired at Percy, but Percy rolled out of the way as the dark energy exploded at the ground where he had been standing. Percy didn't notice Nyx was already in front of Percy until it was too late. She brought her sword down. Percy waited for the pain to come, but it never did. Instead, a figure with golden fur knocked Nyx down. Percy looked at Ramuh, who was growling at Nyx. Ramuh stood by his side.

"Good boy. Where's Thalia?" Percy asked. Ramuh nudged at the ground several feet behind him where Thalia was leaned on a tree, unconscious. "Can you handle Nyx for a moment? Keep her busy. I'll go check on your master." Percy said. Percy half-expected to be struck by lightning for giving orders to a Materia that had the same attitude as Thalia, but the Materia obliged. Percy ran towards Thalia and checked on her. Her head was cut and bloody. Her canister of mace and her bow and arrow lay next to her feet.

"Come on, Thalia, wake up." Percy said as he shook Thalia's shoulders. Thalia groaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"Wh-what?" Thalia asked. Then, she put her hand on her forehead. "What happened?"

"Nyx attacked us. Ramuh is dealing with her right now. We need to help him." Percy said. Then, Thalia checked her forehead again.

"The bitch cut me! Oh, she'll pay for this." Thalia stood up and grabbed her weapons as they sprinted towards where Nyx was battling Ramuh. Ramuh was tiring and panting. "You've done enough, Ramuh. You can rest now." Ramuh nodded as it dissolved into golden dust before forming into a golden orb in Thalia's palm. "Hello, bitch."

Nyx scowled. "I have no business with you, thunder goddess. I am here only for Percy."

"Well, you can't because this time, I'm here." Thalia said. "And you're not taking him away from us again." Her canister of mace turned into a spear. She tapped her bracelet, which turned into Aegis. Nyx looked at Aegis, but didn't falter.

"Thalia, be careful. Her sword, it could make us fade." Percy warned.

"Got it." Thalia said.

Then, Thalia sprinted to the left as Percy charged head on. Agni met Nyx's blade, creating sparks. Percy slashed Rudra sideways, but Nyx stepped back. Percy made a cleaving strike towards the earth. A wave of fire trailed from the earth and made its way straight towards Nyx. Nyx jumped out of the way. While on the air, Percy twirled Rudra in his hand, creating a minor tempest. Nyx flew a few more feet to the air.

Perfect.

"Thalia, now!" Percy yelled.

Thalia, who was waiting for her cue, thrusts her hand out. Nyx got struck by thunder, and then got zapped by lightning from Thalia's own palm. Nyx exploded in midair and crashed down to the earth. Percy rushed towards her and put a blade against her throat. "Not one more word, bitch."

Nyx stood up. Her face was dirty and her hunting dress was all torn up. "It's not over yet, Percy."

"Well it is now." Percy said. He could hear Thalia running over towards him.

"Perhaps one more death, to make you miserable." Nyx said while grinning evilly.

"Thalia, watch out!" As Percy turned to warn Thalia, Nyx threw her sword at Thalia. For Percy, time seemed to slow down. As the sword flew, Thalia stood there, didn't know what to do. Then, her Materia glowed. Ramuh materialized next to Thalia and then jumped in front of her, taking the sword for her. Ramuh collapsed to the ground as it whimpered as a sword stuck out of its body. "You slimy bitch!" Percy choked her, trying to strangle her, but she melted into the shadows. Percy cursed and saw Thalia kneeling next to her Materia, Ramuh. The sword was also gone, leaving the wound open.

"Ramuh! You stupid cat! Why did you do that?" Thalia said. Ramuh whimpered some more as silver blood flowed through its wounds. Thalia hugged Ramuh tightly. "Don't leave me."

"Thalia," Percy's voice was a bit dry. "We need to end its suffering. The blade will not kill it, but the loss of blood will." Percy was right. The blade had hit the Materia's vital spot and it's just a matter of time before it dies. The best they could do was making it quicker. "If you don't want to, I can-"

"I'll do it." Thalia said. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I love you, Ramuh. You're the best partner anyone could've asked for." Thalia said. Thalia ruffled with the golden fur of the Materia some more as Ramuh let out a small growl that might've been a thank you. Thalia pulled an arrow from her quiver and lifted it above Ramuh's throat. With extreme difficulty, Thalia brought the arrow down its throat, killing it instantly. Ramuh dissolved into golden dust and formed into a golden orb. A few seconds later, the glow from the orb died down and the orb cracked. Thalia sobbed and cried at the loss of her friend. Percy hugged her and comforted her.

"It's okay, Thalia. It's okay to cry." Percy said as he hugged Thalia. Thalia cried into his chest. Thalia can be brutal sometimes, but she's weak when it comes to emotional moments.

"Nyx will pay. I swear she'll pay." Thalia said.

"She will, Thalia. I'll make sure she will." Percy said. Then, the tress rustled and twigs snapped. "Someone's here."

From the shadows, a dozen Stamatis formed and advanced towards Percy. "We've got company." Percy said. Percy and Thalia stood up. Without wasting another second, Thalia advanced towards the Stamati without any weapons.

Okay, note-to-self.

Don't mess with Thalia when she's in a bad mood.

Don't EVER touch her body without permission

Don't challenge her into doing something you wouldn't like

Don't EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER! Even think about speaking to her when she had just lost something/someone valuable (except if you want to comfort her)

Percy paled, but not at the Stamatis, but at Thalia.

Usually, when she's mad, electricity sparked all around her. This time, she went into a Devil Trigger of her own. Her eyes showed nothing but pure hatred. A massive thunder struck on Thalia and made an explosion that could've been heard all the way from New York to Long Island, maybe even further. Percy was flown back a few meters from the explosion and all the hair on his body stood up. Surrounding Thalia was an intense electric blue aura, zapping anything that came close. Thalia's hands were covered with lightning which shaped like a blade. With incredible speed, Thalia literally zapped to one of the monster's back and brought her blade-arm thing down on its throat, electrifying it. One of the Stamati tried to grab her, but she zapped away again and severed the hands of the Stamati before zapping up and decapitates the Stamati.

Percy was staring at Thalia in awe, that he forgot that Thalia might need help. Thalia held out her palm and a streak of thunder shot out from Thalia's palm, incinerating two of them. Percy tried to focus.

"Okay, Percy, you can do this. Reach out and . . ." Percy's Devil Trigger kicked in. His blades turned into the blades he normally used whenever he turned on the Devil Trigger. Percy rushed forward and knocked down a Stamati before it could reach for Thalia. Percy brought the blade down on the monster, making it dissolve into golden dust. Thalia and Percy looked at each other. Thalia's eyes were different. Instead of normal eyes, she had electric blue eyes with no pupil, iris or anything. Just electric blue.

They nodded at each other as Percy and Thalia went to action. Their chemistry was flawless. Percy ducked as Thalia swung her hand, severing its arm before Percy thrusts his blade down on the Stamati's chest. Percy threw one of his blade to a Stamati's head and Thalia summoned lightning as it struck on the blade, electrocuting the monster.

Five more left.

"Percy? Thalia?" A voice called. Artemis appeared from the trees, along with most of the hunters including Phoebe. "What-" She never did finish her sentence. Thalia got knocked away and Percy was grabbed by one of the Stamati.

Thalia zapped into the Stamati that knocked her down and stabbed its chest repeatedly with the lightning blades on her hands. Percy struggled, but the Stamati kept him in place. "Help them! Hunters, fire!" Phoebe ordered.

"Wait, no!" Percy yelled but he was too late.

The hunters acted quickly and launched a volley of arrows towards the Stamatis. Some of the lodged into the monsters' shoulders and some bounced off of their skin.

The Stamatis laughed and Percy bit back a curse. Several hunters yelled in pain as curse of the _arai _took place. Percy let loose an explosion of power before pounding his fist to the ground, shocking the earth violently. Everyone was fazed by the earthquake, but not Thalia. Thalia and Percy finished off the remaining Stamatis before stopping. Percy's Devil Trigger ended, making his body feel like it had been forced to run a marathon, swim back through the long way around and run another marathon.

As for Thalia, it was too much for her. As soon as her aura ended, she collapsed on the spot. Percy rushed to her side. She was still breathing, thankfully, but her face was pale. The battle took too much of her energy. "She needs help." Percy wanted to say it louder, but it came out like a croak.

"Phoebe, tend the wounded. I will take care of both of them." Artemis said. Percy's vision was fuzzy, but he could make out a woman running towards them. "Heal her first." Percy said weakly. Artemis nodded and put one hand on Thalia's forehead. Artemis' palm lighted up with silver light as she healed Thalia. "She's just tired. Let her rest."

"Thank gods." Percy said before fainting.

**Line Break**

Percy woke up in the infirmary of the hunters. On another bed, Thalia was sleeping soundly. Percy felt bad about her. She'd just lost a friend. Percy tried to sit up, but his whole body was still sore. "Relax, Percy. You're still hurt." Percy heard Artemis said. He didn't notice her sleeping on the bed next to him.

"Are the others okay?" Percy asked.

"Some injuries, but nothing that couldn't be handled." Artemis said. Then, she rested her head down on Percy's chest. "Percy, what really happened?"

Percy sighed. "Nyx."

Artemis nodded absently, but he knew she was holding back the urge to rip Nyx's head off. "What happened?"

"Thalia and I sensed that something was wrong and went to check it out before it reached the hunter's camp. Nyx was there and we battled her. Nyx wanted to kill Thalia, but her Materia, Ramuh, got in the way. Ramuh died and Thalia was devastated. That's when we got into another ambush. Thalia . . ." His voice trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know how, but she's one of us."

"One of what?"

"A Nephilim. I just know it the moment I looked into her eyes. Thalia, Luke and I are the same. She's a Nephilim." Percy explained.

**Al's POV**

So far, they've barely reached the five meter mark away from the door. The floors kept shifting and changing wherever he stepped on. Liz was the closest one to the door. Rube and Al were just right behind her.

"What now?" Rube asked.

This was a test of instinct. So far, his instincts led him further from the door.

_Trust your instincts_, Aura's voice said in his mind. _Listen closely._

Al took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He cleared his head and listened to what he felt was right.

"Um, Al?" Liz and Rube asked at the same time.

Now, Al was all in. Either he would advance, or die, that's up to him. He trusts his instinct. With his eyes closed, he couldn't see anything so he had no doubts.

His mind edged him to take one step left. He obliged. He felt the floor shift, but he didn't open his eyes so he didn't know where he was. "You're getting further!" Rube yelled out. Al held out his hand to silence them.

He stepped forward, but the floor didn't move. Al stepped forward again, and again, and again until he reached a wall. Then, Al stepped to the left. He felt the floor moving forward. When the floor moved, Al stepped to the left, landing on another floor. He stepped forward for a few more steps before the floor moved again. This time, the floor moved to the left. His instincts counted . . . One . . . Two . . . He jumped forward, landing on a floor.

"You made it!" Liz yelled out. Al opened his eyes and see the door was right in front of him. He looked back and saw the whole room turned visible again. The floors were solid again and the walls were there.

"That was really awesome. How did you know which floor to step on?" Rube said.

"I didn't." Al explained.

"Then, how did you . . ."

"Instinct." Al said.

Then, Aura shimmered into existence. "Well done, Rube. You trusted you instincts and managed to reach the door. As a reward, I will help you in the upcoming war."

"Well, thanks." Liz managed.

"Rest for now, for your hardest-"

"Test is yet to come. Yeah, yeah, we know." Rube groaned as he collapsed to the floor. Liz and Al did the same. Aura just smiled at them.

"You three really are adorable." Aura said before shimmering out and disappearing.

"She's weird." Rube said.

"You think?" Al added.

"I need to rest." Liz muttered.

With that, the three of them slept.

**A/N: Okay, ranting time.**

**So I've set up a poll on either Annabeth should end up with Rube or Luke. I will decide in the next chapter, so vote now. Also, I have some suggestions about the sequel, but I'll only give the summaries to you guys. I don't want to spoil the whole thing. I have a couple of ideas in mind, so you can pick which one you like. **

**Summary**

**Title: Peace At Last**

**After the war, Percy and Artemis became a normal Olympian family with their children. Olympus was in peace, at last. Or so everyone thought it was. An old enemy was revived and came to have his revenge on everyone who betrayed and fought against him. What will happen to Olympus when he launched a massive assault against them? Will Percy be able do defend his family? Pertemis **

**Title: His Legacy**

**The war had ended, Olympus is at peace and everyone is happy. Percy and Artemis had another child, who resembled Percy way too much, even more than Rube. But when Perseus Jackson made the decision that shocked everyone else, many argued. Artemis followed Percy, but they left their children alone. After being immortals, Rube, Al and Liz continued on with their separate lives. Only one child remains, the legacy of Perseus Jackson. After being exiled for several reasons, he met a girl who he befriended with. Wanting to prove his innocence, he travelled to the Void, deep beneath Tartarus into the realm of Chaos. What will he find? Who will he face? (this might be the least favourite choice because the Pertemis here is not as often seen as before.)**

**Title: One Last Time**

**After the war, Percy thought he would lead on a happy life. After being killed for revenge, Percy now dwells in the realm of Chaos, watching over the world. Knowing Percy is no longer here, everyone took the chance to have their revenge on Olympus. Gaia has awaken, Nyx has revived and Kronos reformed. Now, the Hero of Olympus is gone, or so everyone thought he was. One last war, one last chance to defend his home, his friends and family. Sad Pertemis. No happy ending, really.**

**Okay, there you have it. Three summaries of the sequels I have in mind. Let me know which one you like the most. WARNING! The sequel is not yet confirmed. Well, maybe it is (lol), but it might take a little longer. Leave a number between 1, 2, 3 to vote which of these do you like. There's a Pertemis fanfic, a cool fanfic with little Pertemis and a very, very sad Pertemis fanfic. Pick which one you like. But for my money, I would pick the second one. **

**Enough ranting. Leave a review if you like the chapter or hate it, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**


End file.
